Papel en blanco
by Aoi-Hyuga
Summary: Ella es una artista reconocida, pero experimenta un profundo vacío debido a un pasado que la atormenta y la persigue en sueños. Sueños que se dan en un lugar lóbrego, infinito y tan blanco como sus lienzos, hasta que él aparece en ellos. "No puedo darle la mano a alguien que no deja ver su rostro" (Naruhina)
1. Un retrato difícil¿sueño o realidad?

Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, a la cual le tengo mucho cariño. Sin mentir creo que ya son como 7 años que la tenía guardada sin atreverme a publicar nunca el primer capítulo jaja…luego de tanto tiempo me pareció penoso que incluso siendo el naruhina cannon y habiendo el manga de Naruto terminado todavía no hubiese compartido nada…así que lo hago ahora… aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y que mi casa está atestada de gente a la que no quiero atender y esta fue mi escapatoria XD

La única advertencia que tengo…como ya dije anteriormente…fui escribiendo este fic a lo largo de muchos años, por lo que puede que en cada capítulo noten que el estilo va cambiando ligeramente…Bueno en fin, espero que la disfrute tanto como yo.

Los personajes de Naruto son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

…

Capítulo 1: Un retrato difícil… ¿es un sueño o realidad?

Se encontraba allí, frente al lienzo en blanco, con pincel en mano derecha y rodeada una gran cantidad de pinturas de todos los colores e implementos que se supone que debería haber en una sala dedicada exclusivamente a la pintura.

Las luces de la habitación se encontraban apagadas, pero unos tenues rayos se infiltraban entre las persianas, lo que permitía que hubiera la suficiente visibilidad para que Hinata, realizara su trabajo de costumbre, aunque el cuadro que haría ahora no tenía nada de común, en realidad, le sería bastante complicado.

Sus obras eran la sensación del mundo actual. Era bastante reconocida desde que comenzó sus estudios como artista, trabajando arduamente para poder mantenerse.

Sus retratos eran los que la habían impulsado a la fama, solo miraba al retratado concentradamente por unos minutos y lograba magníficos cuadros en los que representaba la esencia de sus modelos.

Hasta el momento ninguno de sus retratos era erróneo y las personas daban testimonio de que cuando eran parte del trabajo de Hyuga Hinata, sentían como la mirada de la bella joven los penetraba totalmente, incluso algunos podrían jurar ver como la irrigación de sus ojos perlados aumentaban a tal nivel que se podían ver la venas marcadas alrededor de sus ojos. Sus fans habían bautizado a esta condición como "Ojo blanco".

Ella era considerada como una de las mejores artistas de la universidad de Konoha y pronto sería reconocida incluso fuera del país.

Se encontraba inmóvil y con la cabeza gacha sentada en esa pequeña silla frente al lienzo aún en blanco, su aspecto a simple vista hacía pensar que se encontraba en una especie de trance o estado de meditación, pero si se le observaba más detenidamente, cualquiera se podría dar cuenta de que se estaba preparando mentalmente para comenzar, visualizando en ese rectángulo sin color, todos los cambios que se realizarían.

Observó una vez más ese trabajo sin empezar.

-…Antes de reencontrarme con él me parecía bastante a ti…-. Una sonrisa melancólica invadió sus labios.

Desvió la vista por una milésima vez a su mano derecha. Una pequeña venda descansaba abrigando la profunda herida del dedo índice.

Aunque en ese mismo momento deseaba con toda su alma deshacerse de ese pedazo de tela tan simple y que le traía a su mente un sin fin de recuerdos, no podía, ¿por qué?

Porque no los quería olvidar ni abandonar de ninguna forma, porque a la par de que se sentía indignada y traicionada al hacer memoria de todo aquello, también, le recorría por el cuerpo una sensación cálida y reconfortante que le hacía sentir más segura de sí misma, porque le daba algo de risa el hecho de que se aún se sonrojara al máximo al visualizar aquella cara, porque le gustó pensar que era apoyada y entendida completamente por una persona.

Porque… no quería olvidarlo.

No quería olvidar al hombre el cual la embelesó desde pequeña con su sonrisa zorruna, sus palabras fuera de lugar, sus distracciones en clases, su inagotable hiperactividad, su ayuda en los momentos difíciles en los que ella acostumbraba a llorar, las últimas noches en la playa, las risas, los abrazos, las lágrimas y por sobre todo y lo que le había impulsado a realizar sus sueños… su fuerza de voluntad…

Su expresión cambio radicalmente se enderezó en la silla, ahora sus ojos denotaban una total concentración y determinación. Cambió el pincel a su mano izquierda, organizó los colores que ocuparía, rojos, anaranjados, amarillos, violetas, azules. Tomó la paleta con algo de dificultad y comenzó la acción, con unos movimientos rápidos y gráciles de su mano mezclaba la pintura y la deslizaba suavemente con el pincel por el lienzo que poco a poco iba perdiendo su virginidad.

Su blanca y suave piel se iba manchando de color al igual que la mínima luz que se escurría por las persianas iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Si hubiera empezado a llover dentro del cuarto no lo hubiera notado, si su celular hubiera comenzado a sonar, no lo habría escuchado, si en ese mismo instante su hermana Hanabi hubiera entrado haciendo un escándalo no se habría dado cuenta.

Una vez que comenzaba a trabajar no había nadie ni nada capaz de sacarla de ese estado… y allí se quedó por varias horas.

…

Sin duda ese era la representación más extravagante y complicada que había hecho en su corta vida, se había visto obligada a cambiar su estilo, pero había quedado satisfecha con el resultado.

Dio un gran suspiro, ya había terminado, sus ojos perlados ahora reposaban en su condición normal, se había esforzado tanto que respiraba con dificultad, le dolían los brazos y minúsculas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Apretaba fuertemente el pincel en su mano y contemplaba impresionada la obra que acababa de hacer, la luz en la habitación escaseaba, pero eso no importaba, ella podía apreciar con total claridad su más reciente obra.

Su expresión nuevamente cambió, pero ahora mostraba una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, una radiante sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, dando a pensar que estaba más que satisfecha…pero… algo la delató, solitaria una lágrima que escapó sin permiso de sus ojos, escurrió por su tersa mejilla y calló al vacío… un susurro casi inaudible la acompañó en su caída…

… Naruto…kun…

 _Este es el cercano fin de una larga y confusa historia, todo comenzó en un día común y corriente para ellos, pero que cambiaría el curso de sus vidas._

…

En una habitación a oscuras y más que desordenada, con una cantidad impresionante de ropa sucia tirada por todos lados, se encontraba un joven rubio, de unos 20 años de edad, piel tostada, un físico trabajado sobre todo sus bien formadas piernas, con unas marcas muy llamativas en su rostro, 3 de ellas cruzando cada mejilla.

Dormía cómodamente en su cama revuelta, sus ronquidos hacían estremecer toda la casa y un gorrito algo infantil para su edad cubría su cabeza. Lo interesante en este chico, obviamente no era la postura en la que se encontraba, si no era lo que su subconsciente le estaba anticipando.

…

El lugar en que estaba era la nada misma...

Ni un alma paseaba por allí… a donde mirara solo veía el blanco vacío… el silencio retumbaba en sus oídos, ni siquiera podía escuchar el eco de sus propios sus pasos… todo era tan austero que llegaba a sentirse desahuciado. Nunca había estado en una situación parecida, tenía la extraña sensación de que debía encontrar a alguien y darle apoyo, pero no sabía quién era, ni como buscarle, nada más pasaba por su cabeza.

-… ¿Dónde…dónde estoy?-.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir… inesperadamente obtuvo una respuesta, que lo alivió, haciéndole pensar que no estaba solo en aquel sombrío lugar.

-Estás dentro de mi mente… Puedo saber ¿quién eres tú?-

Contestó una tímida voz femenina. Sin duda ella era la persona que estaba buscando, esa sensación de alivio al escuchar su voz lo confirmó.

Se dio vuelta para contemplar a la persona que lo acompañaba en ese momento… Lo que tenía frente a sus ojos lo dejó boquiabierto, sencillamente era hermosa, más o menos de su misma edad, tenía el cabello de una tonalidad azulada largo hasta la cintura y liso, unos cuantos mechones cubrían su frente y los márgenes de su rostro, su mentón redondo hacía resaltar sus simétricos labios, usaba ropa totalmente negra, lo que hacía demarcar su escultural silueta, en esa piel y fondo blanco, jugaba con sus dedos como si fuera una niña a la que acababan de regañar, cosa que le pareció encantadora.

Solo había algo que no podía contemplar… sus ojos… los había escondido bajo unas gafas negras al igual que su atuendo. Esto le incomodó, por alguna razón sentía que esas gafas no debían estar allí, pero su meditación y su aspecto serio se vieron quebrados nuevamente por la voz de la mujer

-¿Quién… quién eres?-. Volviendo de su ensimismamiento, habló entrecortadamente, nervioso de sentir que aquel monumento tuviera su atención puesta en él.

\- A… bueno… yo…yo…Uzumaqui Naruto…si ese es mi nombre jejeje… y… ¿tú eres?…-

Se rascaba la nuca mirándola fijamente, esperaba una respuesta, que finalmente fue reemplazada por un notorio sonrojo que le pareció conocido.

Ella retrocedió un paso como si no hubiera escuchado nada de la respuesta del hombre que se metió en su mente.

-¡Respóndeme por favor! -.

El eco de su súplica rebotaba en los oídos del rubio, retrocedió otro paso, no entendía por qué trataba de alejarse de él -Soy Naruto. ¡Mucho gusto!-

Le tendió la mano en forma de saludo, pero nuevamente el gesto no fue correspondido, la joven parecía más asustada que antes y miraba la mano tendida frente a ella, como si de aceptar la muerte tratara, retrocedió más aún, temerosa y agregó, mientras se volteaba para irse- No…no puedo darle… la mano a alguien que no deja ver su rostro...

Confundido por lo que acababa de decir la joven se palpó la cara, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado en ese extraño lugar, recién se percataba de que tenía cubierto el rostro con una especie de tela muy particular, era como si estuviera formada solo por luz. Intentó sacársela, pero no pudo, estaba unida a su piel.

Se olvidó de la tela cuando la joven comenzó a correr rápidamente, el pánico le inundó, no quería que se alejara de él, debía ayudarla.

-¡Espera no te vayas!-

Salió corriendo tras ella, pero sus esfuerzos no llegaron a nada, aunque fuera un gran corredor mientras más aceleraba el paso, ella más lejos parecía ir, el escenario iba cambiando con el tiempo, a la vez, ella se deshacía en el nuevo ambiente hasta desaparecer.

Paró de golpe, ahora se encontraba en una especie de bosque a oscuras en la noche, buscó con la mirada a la chica, mas no la encontró, dió unas cuantas vueltas en el lugar, se fijó en cada rincón sin obtener buenos resultados. Se detuvo un momento decepcionado por su fracaso, pensaba rendirse de una vez y tratar de volver, pero algo le desconcentró a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de agua corriendo y sin tomarse si quiera el tiempo de preguntarse a sí mismo el por qué, se dijo que debería dirigirse a ese lugar. Echó a correr nuevamente.

Cuando hubo llegado a la cascada miró a su alrededor, cada vez estaba más confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo, y por qué sus instintos le llevaban a los lugares más inhóspitos.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ!-

Arqueó una ceja, nuevamente algo más le sacaba de quicio, su voz sonaba algo aguda… suponiendo lo que le había pasado, se atrevió a mirar su reflejo en el agua iluminado por la luz de la luna… sus suposiciones, eran verdaderas -P…p…pero... ¡SOY UN NIÑO!-

Perplejo, confundido y harto de verse en esa estresante situación actuó de manera acorde a su nueva apariencia.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Se acabó, esto tiene que ser un sueño, tengo que despertar ahora-.

Preparado, respiró profundo, levantó su mano y se dio una fuerte cachetada a sí mismo, después de comprobar que seguía en el bosque, un poco aturdido, lo volvió a hacer, pero con más energía, al comprobar nuevamente que no había pasado nada, histérico, empuñó su mano y se golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Para colmo al no medir su empeño, perdió el equilibrio y calló al majestuoso caudal.

Después de unos segundos emergió de las profundidades, la corriente era demasiado fuerte para tratar salir de ella, y como su fuerza había desaparecido le resultaba inútil tratar de luchar, debía apresurarse por buscar una solución al problema rápidamente o no podría contarlo, sin otra opción empezó a buscar algo a lo que aferrarse, el agua lo remecía brutalmente, por suerte, un poco más lejos había una rama de sauce, el único problema era que estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla, pero si no la tomaba lo más probable era que no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía, cada vez estaba más cerca del clímax, su corazón latía rápidamente, estiró sus brazos esperando que fuera suficiente para alcanzar la rama…Ya estaba lo bastante cerca, era ahora o nunca. Tomó algo de impulso contraatacando la corriente y ¡lo consiguió!

Apretó la rama con todas sus fuerzas para no resbalar. Un gran suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca, al fin podía tranquilizarse un poco.

Sin embargo en ese momento su mente prácticamente le gritaba que ya había vivido esto, en algún momento pasado, una fuerte punzada cruzó toda su frente, tratando de llamarle la atención.

Esa pequeña molestia que duró menos de unos segundos, fueron al parecer demasiado para la frágil rama en el que él estaba depositando su vida, no aguantó más el peso quebrándose, dejándolo a merced de la corriente.

Llegó el momento ya no era posible salir de esa terrible situación, cerró los ojos fuertemente y calló por la cascada dejando escapar un sonoro grito de horror…

Recuperó la conciencia después de un rato, sentía su cansado cuerpo flotar en la superficie del agua, quizás hubiesen pasado unas cuantas horas, pero no estaba seguro de su noción del tiempo en ese extraño lugar.

Su visión se había oscurecido, sin embargo poco a poco esta iba aclarando nuevamente por la luz de la luna llena, que se encontraba justamente en ese momento por encima de su cabeza.

Abrió completamente sus ojos, dejando que estos nuevamente se acostumbraran al paisaje, la cabeza le estaba matando, la punzada que había tenido anteriormente antes de caer por la cascada se había convertido en una terrible jaqueca. Se dejó flotar sin energía, estaba adolorido, pero al parecer no tenía nada roto, después de un tiempo en el que supuso que habría recuperado parte de su energía, se incorporó apoyando sus brazos y piernas en el suelo húmedo y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a tierra firme, no se explicaba cómo había sobrevivido, al parecer había exagerado en la magnitud de la caída, pero no le importaba lo único que quería era salir de ese extraño lugar que lo estaba volviendo loco.

No aguantó más, sus fuerzas aún no estaban totalmente repuestas, cayó de espalda detrás de unos arbustos, respiraba con dificultad, la cabeza aún le dolía, pensó en ponerse a descansar allí y después salir de ese maldito bosque, pero lo que le impidió esta vez cumplir con su cometido fue una voz.

"… _Mira al pie de la cascada…"_

Se calmó un poco, pero seguía impresionado, definitivamente esto se volvía cada vez más raro.

"… _Mira al pie de la cascada…"_

Apoyando sus manos en el suelo se incorporó con algo de agotamiento, asomó su cabeza por el arbusto… la emoción lo incitó a temblar, al ver aquella imagen, entendió por qué esa sensación de haber vivido esa experiencia antes, todo esto lo había vivido a la edad que aparentaba tener.

-¡Ella es la chica que vi en el campamento de verano, cuando tenía 12 años!…- expresó en un inaudible susurro.

Se le quedó viendo embobado, con la boca semiabierta, en sus ojos azules se reflejaba totalmente la escena, esa era la chica de sus fantasías cuando era niño, aquella que lo había dejado embrujado con su baile en el agua, la cual estaba seguro que un día encontraría.

 _-¡Cuándo ella movía sus manos el agua la seguía!-._ Le había dicho a sus compañeros el día siguiente, pero nadie le creyó y habían insistido en que era otro de sus sueños locos resultado de su fragante imaginación, llegó un tiempo en el que él mismo había llegado a creer en esa explicación, pero en realidad nunca había abandonado ese "sueño loco" y ahora lo comprobaba, ella estaba allí realizando nuevamente esos movimientos circulares, como si hiciera un conjuro para embrujarlo nuevamente.

Su silueta era demarcada perfectamente bajo la luz de la luna, se movía grácil y suavemente e incluso parecía levitar por encima de la superficie, pero aunque el espectáculo que estaba contemplando era digno de una diosa, lo que él quería de verdad era ver su rostro…

No podía soportar más esa curiosidad que lo había carcomido por años, milagrosamente recuperó sus energías, salió de su escondite de manera muy sigilosa.

La última vez había dejado que escapara, por un estúpido tropezón, ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se había escabullido antes de que él pudiera adivinar su dirección, pero ahora no desaprovecharía tal oportunidad, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, al parecer la hermosa chica no se había percatado de sus movimientos, y eso le ponía cada vez más ansioso. Al principio había pensado en abrasarle desde atrás, pero cuando la distancia se acortó entre ellos se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda, sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo, pero eso no le acobardó.

En un movimiento fugaz tomó sus muñecas y las puso detrás de su blanca espalda, ella dejó escapar un alarido de sorpresa, mientras en la cara del ojiazul se dibujaba una majestuosa sonrisa de triunfo.

Había comenzado a moverse inútilmente intentando soltarse del agarre del rubio, él, después de volver de su mundo, habló rápidamente para calmarla.

-No hay necesidad de que trates de escapar, no voy a hacerte daño, lo que pasa es que…bueno…- un rubor cubrió sus mejillas delatando sus ambiciosos pensamientos, tragó saliva y continuó - Hace tiempo que quería conocerte… y tenía la certeza de que si me acercaba tu escaparías…¡bueno, me llamo Uzumaqui Naruto, es un gusto conocerte! ¿Quién eres?-

Mientras preguntaba lo último la soltó suavemente y colocó su chaqueta sobre sus hombros.

Pudo notar que ella había comenzado a temblar y se había encogido sobre sí misma, agarrando la chaqueta fuertemente para cubrir su desnudez.

De espaldas a él intentó responder tímidamente -Yo… yo soy… la mujer… que… que te preguntó quién eras en mi mente- Patidifuso por lo que se la había revelado recientemente, no pudo evitar gritar de sorpresa-¡QUEEEEE TU Y ELLA SON LA MISMA PERSONA!-.

Ella por su parte seguía tartamudeando por la cercanía. -A…sí… así es-

Rascándose la nuca dejó escapar una risa zorruna y continuó hablando para evitar un silencio incómodo entre los dos. -Bueno así es mejor, he matado dos pájaros de un tiro jejeje-.

Se notaba que ella podría caerse en cualquier momento por el nerviosismo, sus piernas temblaban, sin embargo no parecía querer alejarse -S… sí, es…eso creo…entonces… ¿tú eres Naruto?

\- ¡Hai, ese es mi nombre! ó animadamente.

A tal repuesta la misteriosa chica suspiró profundamente, parecía haberle calmado saber la identidad del ojiazul, aunque él se la hubiera dicho anteriormente-ya… ya veo…tu eres el de ver… verdad-.

Levantó una ceja al escuchar esa expresión "¿El de verdad?¿Qué querrá decir con eso?"

Dejó esas preguntas para después, ahora venía lo que él estaba esperando desde hace más de 8 años, se estaba dando vuelta lentamente, su expresión se desencajaba…

\- Yo…yo…soy…- Se inclinó un poco sobre ella para poder contemplar mejor sus faciones…-¿Tú eres?-

\- M… me llamo-

Naruto no podía estar más impaciente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, solo era un nombre, algo que lo haría muy feliz.

-Yo…me llamo…Hi…

 _ **¡ RING-RING-RING-RING…**_

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la desesperante máquina, estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de su cama, su estúpido gorrito estaba fuera de su alcance y su despertador estaba sonando, anunciando la hora de salir de su casa. Unas ojeras enormes remarcaban sus ojos azules…lentamente se sentó en el suelo con una disposición que daba miedo en él, el despertador seguía saltando encima del velador, frotó sus ojos como tratando de deshacer su mal despertar, y se levantó pesadamente… estaba inmóvil en esa posición como recordando algo…

 _ **¡RING-RING-RING-RING…**_

Giró su cabeza, por fin tomando atención a ese molesto aparato, su expresión seguía somnolienta …pero esa expresión no le duró mucho.

…

Si cualquier persona pasara frente la humilde morada de los Uzumaqui en un día común y corriente lo que escucharía sería un cómodo silencio, tal vez a esa hora sería un despertador sonando, anunciando la hora de levantarse al joven de la casa y que iniciase la rutina del día. Desgraciadamente este no era un día común y corriente, se escuchaba el despertador sonar, pero….pronto eso cambió.

 _ **RING-RING-RIN!**_ MALDITO! ¡Plaf!, _**RING!**_ **,** CARAJO! ¡puff! , _**ING!,**_ H*JO DE P*TA! , ¡zaaazzzshh! _**RIANNG!,**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡Taaaaappp! _ **RAAAAAaaannngg**_

Luego de ello volvió a reinar el silencio profundo.

…

Espero no les haya parecido demasiado loco XD.

Cualquier comentario sugerencia que me quieran dar es bien recibido yyyy algo que me olvidé mencionar antes… el verdadero argumento de esta historia no lo dejo ver si no hasta el capítulo 5 creo y allí todo se vuelve más confuso…algo más idiota a mi parecer también, pero a esta altura ya no puedo ni quiero cambiarlo askahdsk

Hasta el próximo cap.


	2. Descifrando el acertijo de Naruto

Sin más les dejo el segundo cap…con la presentación de gran parte de los personajes y aparición de Hinata.

Espero lo disfruten

...

Capítulo 2: Descifrando el acertijo de Naruto

Al otro lado de la ciudad ocurría una situación parecida para una joven, aunque no del todo.

Su habitación reflejaba ser la de una persona totalmente distinta a Uzumaqui Naruto, el orden era impecable, a excepción de un pequeño escritorio, en el que reposaban algunas hojas en blanco, junto a pinceles y pintura de varios colores.

Su mochila universitaria, colgada en la espalda de la silla, y dejaba ver todos los útiles de la joven. El sonido de la alarma de su teléfono móvil la sacó de los brazos de Morfeo, para su desgracia.

 **¡TITITITI-TITITITI-TITITITI-TITITITI!**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos perlados, ese era otro día que tenía que soportar sin ánimos, otro día rutinario en el que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones académicas y laborales dejando que todas las personas la tratasen como una esclava, sobretodo su estúpido jefe que la sermoneaba a cada momento, tener que soportar la fingida preocupación de todos sus supuestos amigos, las injusticias que llegaban a tratar sacarla de quicio y llegar al departamento con las energías suficientes solo para tirarse a dormir, en fin otro de esos días.

Aunque quizás este fuese distinto al resto, su primo Neji le había anunciado de una sorpresa que la alegraría.

De todas formas no creía que esa noticia le sirviera para pagar su parte del arriendo, no creía que ese día fuese distinto al resto de los días comunes y corrientes en los que tenía que envidiar a todos por tener la ingenuidad de comportarse de esa forma tan amigable con el mundo.

Ese mundo que le había dado la espalda hace tantos años, cuando su madre los había abandonado al morir, sinceramente agradecía que ella se hubiese librado de vivir todo lo que aconteció los años posteriores a su muerte. Ese mundo la había dejado a cargo de su amargado padre, que por poco la condena a abandonar lo único que ella disfrutaba, explayarse en esos blancos lienzos e impregnar todo su ser en estos, siempre buscando una respuesta para acabar con su dolor, retratando la esencia del mundo.

Si no hubiera sido por esa persona, quizás nunca habría recolectado el valor para desafiar a su padre y dedicarse a lo que ella quería y no a lo que él pensaba que era lo mejor… dedicarse al negocio familiar… una tradición de la que nunca quiso formar parte.

Pensó que eso sería lo mejor para ella, que cuando realizara sus sueños en la pintura tendría el mundo a su merced, pero nunca fue así, todo seguía siendo de la misma manera. No podía escapar de la realidad de esas palabras grabadas a fuego tanto en su mente como en su carne.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto o hablado con su padre y peor aún hace cuanto que había estado con su hermana Hanabi.

Apagó la alarma, se descubrió lentamente de la sábana que la abrigó en la noche. Dormía solo en ropa interior, ya que el verano ese año era capaz de consumir cualquier forma de vida. Se sentó en la cama con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos lucían opacos y sin vida, si no fuera porque su respiración hacía subir y bajar su pecho, cualquiera pensaría que era una estatua.

Suspiró profundamente, se levantó y caminó a través del cuarto en dirección al ropero. De allí sacó una bata color lavanda que se puso de inmediato, después eligió la ropa que usaría en el día, una polera sin mangas de color negro, y un pantalón café de tela delgada que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias, y sus infaltables… el jockey y sus gafas negras.

Salió del cuarto para dirigirse al baño, tenía que pasar por el comedor, donde se encontraba su primo desayunando.

Neji era por lo menos 1 año mayor que su prima, comía tranquilamente su desayuno. Usaba el pelo largo y lo amarraba en una coleta en las puntas, sus ojos eran perlados al igual que los de ella.

Él la había acogido cuando desafió a su padre, la estimaba mucho, porque cuando el quedó huérfano a cargo de su tío siempre le había apoyado en todo, no le permitía comportarse como un esclavo en la casa, por la maldita soberanía de su padre y su sentimiento de superioridad hacia su fallecido hermano y su descendencia.

Aunque los dos eran muy cercanos el joven sabía que él nunca había podido acceder a el cascarón de su casi hermana, su actitud introvertida era extrema, todo había cambiado para ella desde la muerte de su tía. -Ohayo Hinata.-

Algo le extrañó a la peliazul, una sonrisa burlona se había dibujado en el rostro de Neji desde que la había visto llegar.

\- Ohayo Neji-kun – Como su primo mantenía su expresión tuvo que atreverse a preguntar -¿Qué es lo chistoso?-

-Adivina quién vino hoy- Fue lo único que dijo, esa sonrisa se hizo más majestuosa cuando Hinata preguntó.

\- ¿Quién vino hoy?-

Cambió su posición a una pensativa, poniendo una mano en su barbilla, de pronto dejó escapar una risita molesta.

-Así que Lee-san perdiste la puesta-

Debajo de la mesa salió lo que parecía ser un hombre de la misma edad de Neji, lo que más impresionaba en él eran sus enormes cejas, y sus ojos redondos como canicas, de estos salían ríos de lágrimas

-¡Hinata-san!, ¿cómo sabías que vendría hoy?-

Hinata respondió la pregunta agarrando con fuerza su ropa, manteniendo su falsa sonrisa, - Hoy es viernes no, no tienes que hacer turno en el gimnasio en este día de la semana, si no me equivoco. Lee-san… ya deberías saber que yo no caigo dos veces en el mismo juego.

La última vez me hiciste pasar mucha vergüenza con el asunto de **la foto en ropa interior** – remarcó su tono de voz en esto último,- tuve que pasar por mucho para deshacerme de ella. ¿Para qué crees que me compré la bata? -

Su primo a este comentario rió a carcajadas, estrechando la mano en dirección al chico vestido de verde -Lee, págame…-

-Vas a ver que al poco tiempo ese dinero regresará a mis manos-

Decía mientras ríos de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y le pasaba unos cuantos billetes a su amigo.

Por su parte la única mujer del departamento solo los miraba, una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza, -Bueno, yo me voy, conversen tranquilos-

Hizo una leve reverencia a los dos y se dio vuelta para dirigirse al baño.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo en el pasillo, para hablar con tono divertido. - Lee-san sé que me estás siguiendo... Es en vano estando Neji-kun aquí-.

Al terminar la frase el extraño chico salió detrás de una planta, con una cámara colgada a su cuello.

-¡Me convenciste!-

Hinata le regaló una sonrisa al joven de cejas encrespadas, era difícil no reír de vez en cuando por la actitud de ese chico y después entró en el baño, cerrando la puerta con llave, por si las dudas.

Resignado por no poder recuperar su dinero, empezó a caminar en dirección a la mesa donde el Hyuga estaba terminando de comer, el aspecto de los dos ahora era bastante serio.

-Definitivamente ha mejorado un poco con todas estas bromas ¿No crees?-

-No lo sé, es difícil saberlo siendo ella de quien se habla, aunque creo que sigue algo depresiva. Le cuesta demasiado confiar en la gente, a veces la escucho llorar en las noches y cuando le pregunto lo niega completamente, o cambia de tema, saca a flote cualquier excusa. Me siento un poco impotente por no poder ayudarla…Si tan solo se dignara a expresar con alguien lo que pasa por su cabeza-.

Lee tomó asiento en frente del Hyuga sacando una rebanada de pan de un plato- Estoy de acuerdo, desde que la conozco, siempre ha sido igual, pienso que aún no acepta que la vida no es solo trabajo e injusticias, o tal vez que aún le cuesta algo identificarse sin poner en sus pensamientos a Hiashi-sama.-

Se hizo un silencio algo largo, en realidad los dos realizaban estas apuestas para distraer a Hinata.

El nombrado se levantó de golpe en el asiento, sus ojos brillaban con la emoción de sus palabras, Neji solo lo miraba resignado, acordándose un poco de Gai-sensei su antiguo profesor en el instituto que tenía cierta preferencia por su copia más joven.- ¡Lo que pasa es que la llama de la juventud yace dormida en su cuerpo y se exactamente lo que hay que hacer para hacerla despertar!-

\- Déjame adivinar… ¿más bromas?- Sin abandonar su posición triunfante agregó.- Es que tengo que recuperar mi dinero JAJAJA-.

En la mente de Neji ya se armaban estrategias para acorralar a su compañero, sonrió para sus adentros - ¿y qué quieres apostar ahora?-.

-Bueno estaba pensando en…

\- Mejor será que se pongan de acuerdo en otro momento-

El tema central de la anterior conversación de los dos apareció en el comedor, Lee se apresuró a cambiar de tema, para que Hinata no los molestara y caminando hacia ella, fingiendo preocupación la tomo del brazo.

-¡Hinata! Espera quieres que te ayude a caminar, no te vayas a tropezar-,

Ella se deshizo bruscamente de su agarre, con el ceño algo fruncido

-¡Lee-san!, No molestes, tú bien sabes que estas gafas las uso solo para que la gente no me persiga en la calle-.

Los dos rompieron en carcajadas mientras la peliazul, los miraba algo molesta, con sus gafas negras y el jockey puesto, métodos para deshacerse de sus entrometidos fans.

...

Bostezó despreocupadamente, no podía evitarlo, aún se sentía desganado y sin fuerzas por el sueño, su aspecto lo hacía notar. Sabía que su amigo pelinegro estaba estallando de nervios por no poder responder a la pregunta que le había planteado hace tan solo unos minutos, y quería irritarle un poco, en realidad no se esforzaba por mantener su boca cerrada.

Siempre se juntaban los 3 antes de empezar el día en una acogedora cafetería cercana para desayunar (aunque Naruto preferiría ir a Ichiraku) y hablar por un rato ya que el resto del día estaban bastante ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos.

-¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso dobe!-

Naruto apoyó descaradamente los codos en la mesa, dejando descansar sus brazos, intentando molestar más a su amigo -Sasuke, no seas idiota, ya me di cuenta hace bastante tiempo que tu pobre cerebro no puede responder un acertijo de este tipo ¿o sí?-

Él se cruzó de brazos, ignorando a su viejo y molesto amigo.

Sasuke, era el serio, frío, calculador y astuto, del grupo, tenía tales cualidades físicas, como mentales que hacía que las mujeres lo persiguieran, un excelente cuerpo de nadador, tez blanca, ojos oscuros y cabello negro y alborotado, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, un verdadero ejemplar, aportando a los celos de su actual novia, la tercera del grupo.

Con respecto a él lo más importante a destacar era su historial familiar, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño, de la única persona que había obtenido afecto y apoyo fue del ya mencionado rubio, que en ese tiempo era su vecino, tanto había llegado a ser su parentesco y confianza que llegó a reemplazar a su único hermano, Uchiha Itachi.

Tenía "cierta rivalidad con su hermano mayor" Este trabajaba en la comisaría de la ciudad resguardando las tradiciones familiares, orgullo de sus padres, siempre era él el que merecía los créditos. El menor rara vez fue tomado en cuenta, o eso era lo que pensaba.

El funeral de los señores Uchiha fue verdaderamente solitario, no reflejaba para nada el tipo de ceremonia que hubiera imaginado Sasuke siendo un niño.

Los detalles de su muerte eran algo difusos, lo único claro era que habían sido asesinados en la vía pública.

Prácticamente nadie había asistido, incluyendo a Itachi, lo había pasado realmente mal por su culpa. La lluvia, que cayó continuamente, había sido su único consuelo, la única que había enjugado sus lágrimas.

Desde ese momento Sasuke y su hermano no se hablaban, su único apoyo fue el Uzumaqui, su mejor amigo y hermano.

Cuando llegó el tiempo de regir su vida, se inclinó a un sector parecido al que se dedicó Naruto, la natación en lo único que alguna vez fue reconocido por sus padres, en el agua se sentía libre de toda tensión, podía mezclarse con ella, olvidarse de toda dificultad, y no dejaría ese gusto por nada.

-Hmp… es verdad no tengo ni idea.-

Remarcó su sonrisa zorruna, por fin el gran Uchiha Sasuke se quedaba callado ante una interrogatoria, pero de todas formas estaba sin repuesta a lo que podría significar ese sueño tan poco común, que lo impulsó a romper su despertador, así que tampoco le duró mucho, ahora estaba más bien algo decepcionado, quizás aún tendría posibilidad con la novia de su mejor amigo.

-¡Sakura-chan tú debes saber que responder!-

La única mujer, de esa extraña combinación, Haruno Sakura.

Estaba sentada al lado del Uchiha, tenía una expresión muy seria, meditaba profundamente la situación.

Sakura tenía un encanto especial, su cabello de un tono rosa pálido que le llegaba a los hombros, origen de su nombre, además de unos ojos esmeraldas, piel clara, y contextura delgada. Su personalidad era fuerte y aunque no lo pareciera tenía una fuerza descomunal, pero eso no impedía que su amabilidad fuera un gusto para el resto de las personas que la conocían.

Siempre desde pequeña estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, Naruto solo pensaba que la pelirrosa tenía una especie de ambición hacia su amigo, que en esos instantes, era uno de los chicos más populares. A él también le gustaba Sakura en esos tiempos y constantemente tenía que enfrentar fuertes dolores en su cuerpo por las palizas que le daba la chica cuando este cometía alguna bobería con su conocida hiperactividad tratando de impresionarla, pero sabiendo como es Naruto sus planes nunca le salían como esperaba.

Los años pasaron y el cariño que le tenía nunca fue correspondido, diferente fue para ella, ya que después de graduarse por fin Sasuke la había entendido y aceptado.

Ahí fue cuando el rubio comprendió que su supuesto amor por la 3º del grupo no era más que el resultado del instinto competitivo entre él y su mejor amigo, de todas maneras, la quería, pero como a una hermana.

Finalmente el también comprendió los sentimientos de la joven y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso, contento, feliz por la relación de sus amigos.

Volviendo con Sakura de actualidad, ella estudiaba medicina en la universidad de Konoha, su profesora y directora a la vez, era Tsunade-sama, ayudándola a cumplir su sueño, poder ayudar a la gente.

Seguía en su posición pensativa, los dos le miraban atentamente esperando la respuesta. Miró a los dos con una expresión sabia, floreció una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea!-

Cayeron al suelo al unísono, haciendo que la cafetería retumbara con el golpe. Ella se mantuvo en su asiento con esa sonrisa pegada a la cara y una gota resbalaba por su frente.

Cuando se incorporaron de nuevo Naruto fue el primero en hablar… bastante alterado.- ¡¿Por qué haces tanto misterio entonces?!- Sakura permanecía en su posición debía admitir que también se sentía desilusionada por no poder responder - No es de sorprenderse, nunca me ha interesado la interpretación de los sueños- Agregó sin inmutarse… iba a decir algo más, pero alguien la interrumpió.

\- ¡Pero a mí sí!- Los tres se dieron vuelta mirando en dirección a donde se escuchó la voz de la mujer que interrumpió a la pelirrosa, esta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y se paró para saludar a su amiga de infancia del modo acostumbrado.

-¡Ino-cerda! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Yamanaka Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura, las dos se conocían de muy pequeñas, y se tenían total confianza.

De figura voluptuosa pero femenina, tez blanca, ojos azul claro, cabello largo tomado en una cola de caballo, y unos mechones tapando completamente su ojo derecho.

En tiempos pasados ella había competido mutuamente con Sakura por el afecto de Sasuke, se habían armado grandes conflictos por la personalidad imponente de las dos, pero cuando Sasuke se decidió por Sakura, la rubia había recapacitado, su amor por Sasuke era parte de las típicas ambiciones adolescentes de las chicas por un modelo como aquél.

Al entrar a la universidad decidió dejar todo esas niñerías y dedicarse a lo que le gustaba, tuvo mucha suerte de ahí en adelante, hasta había encontrado a alguien que compartía sus gustos y ahora el noviazgo.

Aunque ella no tuviera la menor idea había llegado en el momento exacto, su ayuda sería muy apreciada por Naruto, ya que Ino estaba muy interesada en esos temas desde joven.

-¡Frontuda, te olvidaste, te dije que hoy deberías llegar temprano a la universidad!-

A la mirada interrogante de ella, suspiró profundamente y continuó… -Menos mal que supuse que te olvidarías-cambió su expresión a una arrogante, mientras agregaba con tono burlón-Parece que esa inmensa frente no te ayuda mucho...- Los dos hombres miraron a la mencionada con cara de terror, no sabían como iba a reaccionar frente aquel comentario, la última vez habían tenido que pagar una gran cuenta por culpa de los desenfrenados actos de la chica, por suerte para ambos esta vez no fue así, se mantuvo en calma, riendo de manera cínica, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban - jajaja que gracioso Ino- "Maldita cerda"

Los dos dieron un suspiro de alivio, mientras las mujeres seguían conversando. - No te preocupes, ya voy contigo, pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor- La rubia le miró extrañada, no muchas veces Sakura le pedía ayuda, y además de una manera tan seria.- Dime… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- preguntó poniendo sus manos en su cintura relajadamente -Bueno, no es exactamente para mí.

-¿Para quién es entonces, que es tan importante?- bufó algo enfadada frunciendo el ceño.

\- ejem, ejem, Ino esto… no sé si podrías responderme una pregunta.- Cuando lo escuchó toser, se dio vuelta depositando su extrañada mirada en el rubio, parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose qué es lo que querría saber. - ¿Qué pregunta?-.

Se le explicaron todos los carácteres del enigmático sueño a Ino, que con cada pedazo de información recibida iba poniéndose más entusiasmada, incluso tomó asiento junto a Sakura y pareció olvidarse de lo que tenían que hacer ambas. Estaba muy seria, y su expresión denotaba que se encontraba muy concentrada, había sacado lápiz y papel de la pequeña mochila morada que antes colgaba de su hombro y anotaba dedicadamente palabras y oraciones mientras Naruto le seguía contando entusiasmadamente.

-… al final lo único que logré conseguir fue un kanji de su nombre, no estoy muy seguro, después de eso el despertador sonó- Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo en esa mesa, todos esperaban con atención la respuesta de Ino, que ahora se encontraba con la cabeza fija en sus apuntes y meneaba el lápiz de arriba hacia abajo.

-Está bastante difícil, me extraña que en una mente tan pequeña se puedan realizar tales rompecabezas-. Naruto la miró evitando hacer escándalo por el comentario.

Sasuke retomó la palabra - Entonces ¿se te ocurre algo, o no?-.

Volvió a su expresión seria, y apretó el lápiz -Repito que es muy difícil Sasuke-kun, por lo que me contaron se nota que es bastante detallado y lúcido ¿o no?-.

Preguntando lo último fijó su vista en Naruto, que al darse cuenta de que se referían a él asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso solo lo hace más complicado…No te puedo asegurar nada pero intentaré discernir que pasa en tu cabeza.- Naruto agradeció para sus adentros al pescar a Ino en un día que no estuviera de mal humor.

-Los sueños del tipo que tuviste tu reflejan sucesos futuros, para que haya sido tan largo y concreto, debe ser porque tu pobre cabeza está intentando avisarte algo.-

El rubio se notaba interesado a la información que le estaba entregando Ino, por fin predecía que alguien podía responder su pregunta y calmar su agobio.-Entonces ¿qué piensas?-

-Lo siento, aunque me hubieses dado una película, el único que puede saber que significa todo esto con certeza eres tú-.

Naruto puso cara de espanto, y reclamó gritando como un loco- ¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ TE LO CUENTO?-

La chica seguía seria, por lo que obligó a Naruto a calmarse –Es tu cabeza, tus sueños. Aunque me metiera dentro de tu mente, poco lograría, un mismo sueño puede ser distinto para cada persona, porque nadie es igual y hay diferencias.- suspiró -Pero intentaré ayudarte si me lo permites-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

Ino dio vueltas a su lápiz mientras se ponía la mano bajo el mentón apoyando su cabeza.

-Necesito que me digas cuales fueron tus sensaciones, y que partes fueron más reales.-

Ahora si que Ino había pillado a Naruto, se sentía confundido

\- Pero… yo em…-. Estaba afligido aún con todo lo que decía la rubia no sabía que responder era muy difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir todo ese problema, trataba de articular palabras pero no salían de su boca, se rascaba la nuca como reflejo nervioso.

Ino frunció el ceño, no cabía duda que a este idiota había que sacarle las respuestas - Mira, te ayudaré un poco ¿Qué sentiste cuando la mujer de las gafas salió corriendo después de que intentaste ser amable con ella?- Naruto se estremeció un poco y bajó la vista, recordando todos los sucesos, el lugar tan vació en el que ella estaba, el aire de confusión que se respiraba, la sensación que tenía al llegar a ese lugar y la persona que debería buscar, la expresión de miedo de la hermosa chica, la supuesta máscara que tenía puesta y que le molestaba a ella, pero hubo algo que recordó de ese instante que ahora lo había dejado bastante decepcionado, sin ganas, sin fuerzas, incluso desesperado, solo una frase "No puedo darle… la mano a alguien que no deja ver su rostro" esa frase lo había dejado sumido dentro de su cabeza en un instante, ¿por qué le costaba tanto deshacerse de esa imagen?

Sasuke atento a sus reacciones se estaba asustando, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Naruto tomaría tan a pecho algo tan insignificante como un sueño, aunque hasta él mismo dudaba ahora si ese sueño fue normal.- Yo me encargo de despertarlo-

Dijo mientras se inclinaba por encima de la mesa, acercando su mano a la cabeza gacha del rubio, las chicas sabían perfectamente lo que haría el pelinegro en esa circunstancia. - ¡DESPIERTA BAKA!- Apoyó todo su peso en su musculoso brazo y por consiguiente en la melena rubia del pobre ojiazul, que ahora tenía estampada la cara en la mesa, por lo menos había dado resultado.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME TEME! - Decía moviendo sus brazos alborotadamente, tratando de sacar la mano de Sasuke de su cabeza.

Sakura e Ino permanecían sentadas una al lado de la otra, una gotita de sudor resbalaba por sus cabezas - Emh Sasuke-kun deberías dejarlo ya, ¿no crees?-

El pelinegro volteó la mirada hacia su novia que le sonreía dulcemente, sin salir de su posición, después fijó nuevamente la mirada en Naruto, que a su vez le devolvía la expresión ceñuda.

\- Si tienes razón- le soltó la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar, mientras Naruto se incorporaba nuevamente, peinándose sus mechones rubios, miró de reojo al pelinegro y susurró algunos improperios, este solo se cruzó de brazos con su sonrisa altanera de siempre - Hmp-

Una vez que los dos se calmaron, Ino retomó la palabra, cogió su lápiz entre sus dedos y le dio unas cuantas piruetas antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra- Entonces… ¿qué me respondes, qué es lo que te dejó en ese estado tan deplorable, para que te des la molestia de preguntarme?-

La mirada del rubio cambió, aún se le notaba la tristeza y desesperación en su iris, pero en definitiva estaba decidido.

-Desde que llegué a la mente de la mujer de las gafas oscuras, hasta que me encontré con la chica de la cascada, lo único que sentía era desesperación, quería salir de allí, pero por otro lado tenía la obligación de encontrar a la mujer de las gafas y ayudarle, ni siquiera sabía como, pero debía hacerlo.-

Se hizo un silencio profundo e incómodo. Continuó ahora más calmado, solo con el cuello apoyado en el respaldo.

-Ella empezó a escapar y lo único que sentía al no verla era… desesperación, por no poder cumplir con lo que quería. Todo el tiempo lo mismo hasta el final.-

Ino estaba muy ansiosa y se mordía el labio inferior lo que fue notado por Sakura.

Cambió de postura, había abandonado el punto del techo para dirigir su mirada ahora a sus compañeros de mesa, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas. Repentinamente su gesto cambió, su sonrisa zorruna volvió a aparecer y una de sus manos su escondió detrás de su nuca.

A tal acción los tres se calmaron contagiándose de la alegría del rubio. - Al final estaba demasiado entusiasmado y feliz, porque supuestamente iba a descubrir la identidad de la chica de la cascada, y la de las gafas al mismo tiempo, ¡hasta hubiera podido saber su nombre!- sus ojos se rasgaron y su boca se torció con fastidio al recordar lo que sucedió después.- Si no hubiera sido por ese maldito despertador.-

\- Y supieran el inmenso escándalo que hizo, si desde mi casa podía escuchar como lanzaba el despertador contra la pared, y dime Naruto ¿cómo piensas despertar mañana?- Comentó con tono burlón Sasuke.

Sakura e Ino reían por lo bajo y Naruto lo miraba con cara de querer lanzarse encima de él y darle puñetazos hasta desfigurarle la cara.

\- Mañana es sábado teme, ya me daré el tiempo de comprar otro despertador. No, creo que no será necesario gastar mi dinero, si con tus ronquidos ya me despierto fácilmente.- Las dos empezaron a carcajear con más fuerza, es que sin duda cuando esos tontos empezaban con sus indirectas, no había nadie capaz de pararles.

Compartieron una mirada amenazante y decidieron posponer su pelea, una porque si seguían esta vez no tendrían salvación con el asunto de la cuenta y otra por que no querían hacer esperar la respuesta de Ino.

Las risas se hicieron parar nuevamente, y suspiraron al unísono.

\- Eh, Ino entonces ¿qué me dices esta vez?- Habló para poder reanudar el tema.

Ella no dio una respuesta inmediata, tomó su cuaderno y empezó a hojear sus apuntes, el grupo seguía expectante a la conclusión de la rubia.

Naruto estaba tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos y a cada minuto que pasaba su corazón latía con más fuerza.

Terminó con su búsqueda, cerró el cuaderno, y lo guardó junto con su lápiz en la pequeña mochila morada que descansaba en su hombro.- No es mucho lo que tengo que decir, pero siendo Naruto bastará...-

...

Hasta el próximo cap!


	3. Injusticias y deudas que pagar

Capítulo 3: Injusticias y deudas que pagar

Tenía que correr a toda velocidad, maldecía haber demorado tanto en desayunar, o mejor dicho, que su primo le hubiera obligado a terminar esa cantidad impresionante de comida, últimamente se preocupaba demasiado por su alimentación. Sentía que el estómago le rebotaba con cada paso apresurado, si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde a la universidad y para colmo, también tenía que preocuparse de que sus gafas y su jockey no se cayeran en el camino, ya que si eso llegaba a suceder, estaba más que definido que llegaría tarde a clases, estando en un lugar público un descuido como ese, siempre daba como resultado una manada de fans a su alrededor, como odiaba que pasase eso.

Miró al cielo taciturno y despejado, un hermoso color azul se reflejaba en sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes, ese azul tan acogedor, tan tranquilo, tan vivo, le hacía recordar algo, ¿pero qué?

...

Colocó la pequeña mochila en su regazo, después miró al nervioso Naruto.

-Tienes que pensar que es muy probable que en un futuro cercano, o no, encuentres a esa mujer o lo que represente en verdad-

Se le movió el suelo, cuando Ino le dio la respuesta, un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza, estancándose en la boca de su estómago, sus pupilas se dilataron. ¿Qué era lo que le acababan de decir?...no… definitivamente tenía que ser un error, no quería vivir tal grado de desesperación sin tener consuelo, saber que no era de verdad, que solo fue una jugarreta de su cabeza, no quería, no lo soportaría.

\- Q… ¿qué?-

\- ¡NO!, no tienes que preocuparte tanto- trató de arreglar la rubia negando con sus manos, Sakura y Sasuke estaban igualmente impresionados. Ellos conocían mejor al rubio que Ino, imaginar que verían a Naruto en tal estado como el anterior era algo difícil.

Sakura, después del inconsciente error que cometió Ino, le dio un disimulado codazo, la rubia por suerte captó de inmediato la idea.

\- No soy adivina Naruto, me gustan estas cosas, pero, los sueños son impredecibles, podría ser desde un mensaje de tu subconsciente hasta algo que te haya caído mal la noche anterior...pensándolo bien conociéndote eso es muy probable- Sakura le dió otro codazo mal disimulado y Naruto enarcó una ceja.

Todas estas explicaciones lo habían dejado más desconcertado que antes, es que finalmente ¿no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta exacta?, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando en su mente?, ¿qué es lo que le iba a pasar?, ¿qué era todo esto?, ¿¡por qué rayos tuvo que ser tan real?!... ¿quién era esa mujer?...

Se paró bruscamente de su asiento hablando entrecortadamente.

\- P…pero y la máscara, la cascada, el…el bosque, que se supone que crea, ¡¿qué quieren que piense?!

-¡No lo sé!, y te repito el único que puede saber que significan los detalles eres tú mismo, yo ya te dije lo que puedo decir, con lo que me has dado.-

Levantó la voz, sabía que el rubio no la estaba pasando bien, lo podía ver en sus gestos, estaba alterado, confundido, sus ojos habían perdido su singular brillo, se estaba saliendo de su carriles, y debía encaminarlo, no quería decirle lo que pensaba, por que estaba segura de que al pobre le daría un ataque, y con lo que había dicho bastaba.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, lo tomó de los hombros y le obligó a sentarse.

-Escúchame, este tipo de juegos solo son el reflejo de lo que pasa en tu cabeza, de las cosas que te pasaron, como la chica de la cascada, que debe tener algún simbolismo para ti. Tienes que relacionar lo que te ocurra de aquí en adelante con lo que viviste en ese sueño, si nada llega encajar entonces no tendrás de que preocuparte. No te desvivas por ello ¿vale? -

Dudó por un segundo, esperaba algo más asertivo. Asintió levemente, solo en señal de resignación.

\- Esta bien...supongo lo dejaré fluir- Ino sonrió, su "paciente" al fin había entendido y se había calmado un poco, estaba agarrando práctica con este tipo de conversaciones.

Sasuke estaba más que atento a la conversación entre los dos rubios, para que mencionar a Sakura que tenía planeado una inevitable interrogatoria para hacerle olvidar a su amigo su cansancio y malestar, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

En la mente de Naruto solo rondaba una frase, que le seguía atormentando "No puedo darle… la mano a alguien que no deja ver su rostro" Apretó la mandíbula haciendo crujir sus dientes.

Se estaba estresando más de lo normal, por más que tratara de encontrar una respuesta en lo más recóndito de su cabeza no lo podía relacionar con nada, como saberlo.

-Hey,… Naruto-

Aterrizó de nuevo en la Tierra cuando escuchó su nombre, de inmediato un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al ver la cara maniática de sus amigos, una sonrisa altanera se posaba en los labios del pelinegro, mientras las dos mujeres reían por lo bajo, sin duda no tenían nada bueno en mente.

\- Q… que pasa Sa… Sakura-chan-

Apoyó la espalda fuertemente en el respaldo y preparó sus piernas para salir corriendo de allí en cualquier momento si se precisaba.

\- Sakura-frontuda me acaba de plantear algo, que no habíamos considerado, cuando estabas metido en tu mundo… y podría influir- Continuó Ino abriendo su mochila.

\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó nervioso y a la vez emocionado - ¿No habías dicho en el campamento de verano, que la chica de la cascada estaba desnuda?¿Mmm?-

Ino tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, a la par de Sakura y Sasuke, a diferencia que este último, se mantenía cómodo en su asiento con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Ya estaba captando para dónde iba el asunto, a medida que pasaban los segundos sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un rojo cada vez más notorio.

-¿Qué tiene… que ver eso?-

Preguntó tratando de fingir ingenuidad antes las provocaciones de la rubia.

-Dime ¿qué tan pronunciadas eran las medidas de la chica de las gafas negras, o mejor dicho que tanto placer te provocó ver esa mujer tan atractiva, eh?-

Se paró nuevamente de su asiento, con la cara como un tomate, una venita latía en su frente, haciendo resaltar su expresión de enojo y fastidio, además apuntaba con su dedo índice a sus _amigos_.

\- ¡No es lo que estas insinuando, si hubiera tenido uno de esos sueños no les hubiera dicho nada!-

Para mayor humillación de Naruto, las chicas empezaron a contener las risas.

\- ¡¿Y ustedes de qué rayos se ríen?!-

\- Dobe te está sangrando la nariz- Comentó Sasuke con una mezcla de satisfacción y soberbia en la cara, ante esto las locas dieron rienda suelta a sus carcajadas. Disimuladamente sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y dio la espalda para limpiarse y no mostrar su sonrojo aún más intenso.

Entre gemidos Ino siguió perturbando al rubio, escribiendo frases en su cuaderno y dictándolas en voz alta.

\- Corrijo las notas anteriores, Uzumaqui Naruto sólo experimentó un reclamo subconsciente por la falta de sexo en su vida- y estalló en risas. Hasta Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risotada.

Naruto suspiró profundamente, si a eso le llamaban amigos esperaba en el futuro no tener enemigos. Se sentó nuevamente, aún un poco colorado apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, aguantando incluso él mismo una torcida sonrisa para no confirmar las bromas del resto.

\- Esta bien Naruto, solo tienes que recordar que esto es solo un sueño, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, sigue con tu vida tal cual como las has seguido hasta ahora, nada puede ser tan terrible- Aseguró Sakura después de que las risas se apaciguaron.

-Sakura-frontuda tiene razón Naruto-baka, ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor- Continuó Ino.

Naruto pareció meditarlo un momento, aún no aceptaba del todo tal situación, pero finalmente terminó convencido. -Sí… supongo que tienen razón- Miró el reloj de pared del local, faltaba un poco para las 8 de la mañana, y un poco más para que el empezara su entrenamiento matutino.

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, no quiero estar atrofiado para el gran día-Decía mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del local, con una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara.

\- Bueno espero que mi presencia te haya servido de algo- dijo Ino, poniéndose su mochila en el hombro

\- Sí, muchas gracias por tu ayuda ahora, estoy mucho más tranquilo, ¡bueno nos vemos mañana en tu casa Sasuke!- Se dieron la acostumbrada despedida quedando en la mesa sólo 3 integrantes. Permanecieron sentados y en silencio, como si con la ida de Naruto se hubieran acabado los temas.

\- No le dijiste, lo que pensabas en realidad ¿verdad?- Dijo Sakura, con un gesto preocupado a Ino, una vez que Naruto estuvo lejos, para escuchar.

Sasuke, estaba atento a la conversación de las dos, sin duda Sakura conocía de pies a cabeza a Ino, no se imaginó nunca que la antigua charla en respuesta al sueño de Naruto fuera arreglada, ella había sabido disimular muy bien.

-No, si le hubiera dicho la verdad, su raza se extingue-dijo robándole el último sorbo de su taza de té a Sakura, cosa que no dejó muy contenta a la chica.

\- ¿Es tan grave?- Preguntó Sasuke.

Ino una vez más cerró los ojos y se colocó en su posición pensativa.

\- Ya lo dije, en los sueños nada se puede saber con exactitud, solo él puede estar seguro… pero sí tengo una teoría Sasuke-kun- Ino sonrió de lado y susurró - _Conocerá un amor puro-_

\- Ah?, espera qué dijis…- Sasuke no pudo completar la pregunta, el celular de Ino empezó a sonar, arrancándole la sonrisa de los labios y su actitud misteriosa.

\- ¿Sí?... bien ya voy, nos vemos allá-

-¿Era Sai?- dijo Sakura, cuando la rubia colgó la llamada de su actual pareja y metió el celular en su bolsillo. - Sí, dice que Tsunade-sama nos está esperando-. Respondió parándose del asiento junto con la pelirrosa- Bien, vamos… Adiós Sasuke-kun-

\- Sayo Sakura- Correspondió, levantando la mano meciéndola suavemente, junto con la cálida sonrisa de su novia.

El silencio se hizo presente en la mesa, solo hasta que salieron del local, el solitario pelinegro, reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que él era el único en la mesa, una gotita resbaló por su frente, una vez más le habían engañado.

"¡OTRA VEZ VOY A TENER QUE PAGAR LA CUENTA!"

...

Por suerte había conseguido llegar a tiempo a la universidad, Kurenai-sensei era la profesora que hacía clases ese día, por eso no tuvo muchos inconvenientes al entrar.

Kurenai, era algo así como una tía para Hinata, una de las personas que mejor la conocía, le había dado todo el apoyo necesario para salir adelante con su carrera, ella había sido la que había impulsado a la peliazul a la fama, exponiendo sus cuadros, claro que con su debido consentimiento, que no era fácil de obtener.

Pero últimamente se hacía cada vez más difícil para su sensei acceder a la mente de Hinata, sabía que sufría de una horrible depresión y a veces temía que esta le llevara a hacer algo impropio con su vida. Kiba y Shino le confirmaban sus presentimientos, la autoestima de su alumna parecía estar por el suelo.

Las clases habían terminado a eso de las 4 de la tarde una jornada aún más larga para ella, ya que tenía que quedarse a limpiar el salón de arte, requisito que debía cumplir para poder obtener el pase libre y ocupar cuando quisiese dicho salón. Ese día limpiaba más arduamente que de costumbre.

Cuando llegó en la mañana, se le había anunciado por medio de un correo electrónico de la facultad que debía resolver a la brevedad sus deudas pendientes con la institución, de no ser así y muy contrario a los deseos de todos empezaría a figurar como morosa, no para la Universidad de Konoha, si no para el banco encargado de mediar sus deudas, lo cual le crearía varios inconvenientes a futuro. Siendo la suya una situación especial, sin la posibilidad de acceder a becas y negando recibir beneficios debido a su reciente reconocimiento, había optado por aquella alternativa, pero en ese preciso instante estaba segura de que iba a ganar sus primeras canas.

No era su culpa, su jefe era un maldito desgraciado, por él hace más de dos meses que estaba buscando un segundo trabajo que se ajustara a su horario y poder suplir con ello los meses que llevaba sin pagarle, pero su necesidad de escapar como fuese de la cesantía para mantenerse y la ausencia de un contrato que la protegiese le hacía cada vez más difícil llevar la situación.

Siempre la amenazaba con despedirla con tal de que trabajara unas horas extra, el dinero nunca llegaba ni en el momento ni en la cantidad adecuada, apenas alcanzaba a pagar el arriendo y eso era preocupante para su condición económica, por lo que apenas podía tenía tiempo de encontrar un trabajo decente.

-Hinata, ¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó inocente su maestra al verla tan distraída. Se quedaba a acompañarla después de la clase para que no se sintiera sola, y aprovechar de conversar un poco con ella. En ese año ella había notado que la Hyuga estaba incluso más retraída de lo normal.

Desvió la vista de los pinceles que limpiaba, para dirigirle la palabra a su sensei, regalándole una fingida sonrisa.- Si estoy bien, ¿por qué lo pregunta sensei?-

-Últimamente has estado bastante pensativa, Hinata, en esta clase me dio la sensación de que estabas en cualquier otro lugar menos en el salón.- Le dijo con tono preocupado, acercándose para mantener a flote el tema.

-¿Usted cree?, deber ser que estoy cansada por la semana, nada grave-.

No hubo otra palabra, Hinata terminó con los pinceles y se dirigió a limpiar las mesas del salón.

\- Te mandaron el aviso para los pagos, ¿cierto?- Se estremeció un poco dejando de limpiar, se encontraba de espaldas a Kurenai, sin duda esa mujer le leía el pensamiento o practicaba alguna otra magia, suspiró y siguió limpiando. -Sí, me llegó esta mañana- Kurenai asintió para sí misma, dándose la razón en silencio.

Después de otra pausa, en que la mujer de ojos rojos meditó angustiada la situación de su alumna predilecta, salió de su posición y sacó un paño de los que estaban al lado de la ojiperla. Al darse cuenta ella de lo que había hecho su profesora, paró de limpiar y contempló estática como empezaba a refregar las mesas que aún faltaban.

-Si quieres te puedo prestar dinero- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, de forma penetrante. No fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada, de alguna forma sabía que si establecía contacto visual con ella se metería tan profundo dentro de sus pensamientos que acabaría por convencerla -No, ya me las arreglaré, además usted sabe que hice una promesa, debo ser totalmente independiente en estos asuntos, o si no todo se arruinará, me tienen vigilada -. Terminaron con las mesas y siguieron acomodando las sillas -Perdona que te lo diga, pero con el jefe que tienes dudo que puedas sobrepasar este obstáculo.- Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo cálidamente tratando de tranquilizar a Kurenai.- No te preocupes tanto, puedo resolver esto sola, lo sé-.

-Entonces déjame hacerte un favor, yo me encargo de dejar el salón reluciente como un espejo-

Las dos pararon de trabajar, Hinata se quedó clavada al suelo cuando escuchó la propuesta de su maestra - pero Kurenai-sensei, usted está…-

\- Yo nunca dije que yo lo haría ¡¿Estás loca?! con este embarazo no planeo hacer esfuerzo- sonrió de forma burlona.

Parpadeó un par de veces sin entender a que se refería su maestra, pero lo captó pronto, soltando una breve risita.

\- Gracias Kurenai-sensei, nos vemos- Se despidió con un delicado abrazo.

"Nos veremos mañana Hina no creo que desaproveches la oportunidad con él" pensó Kurenai, viendo a su alumna salir por la puerta del salón, con el bolso al hombro.

"Asuma-sensei tendrá mucho trabajo por culpa de su futuro hijo, no me gusta la idea de hacerlo trabajar, pero Kurenai-sensei, estaba muy decidida, nunca puedo hacer nada para contradecirla, es muy testaruda".

Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo por el cual caminaba, no sería extraño decir que era la única alumna de la facultad que estaba en el edificio a esa hora de la tarde, más o menos las 6 y media, solo le quedaban dos obstáculos para terminar ese día, que le había parecido eterno. Uno era el trabajo y el otro sería enfrentar a su jefe para pedirle la parte del dinero que se merecía, no sabía como terminaría esto último, pero lo único que pensaba era que no quería abandonar su mayor pasión, no quería dejar en blanco sus lienzos.

...

Ya estaba atardeciendo y se acercaba la hora en que podría salir del trabajo, con una gustosa cena en el estómago, como ansiaba aquel momento.

Trabajar en Ichiraku, era una bendición para el rubio, la paga era buena, el quehacer no era agotador, y al final del día el "viejo" siempre le tenía preparado un tazón de ramen de la mejor calidad.

\- ¡Hey, Naruto yo también pienso que el atardecer es muy bonito, pero tu turno aún no ha acabado-

\- ¡Si viejo!-

Afirmó volviéndose a las mesas para seguir limpiándolas.

El restaurante del viejo Teuchi no era un lujo de cinco estrellas, pero más le valía reconocer a Naruto que no era una pocilga y la comida era deliciosa.

Sin embargo, aunque estuviera en su lugar favorito de todo Konoha, no podía olvidarse de una frase. Por más que intentara de convencerse así mismo con la respuesta que le había dado Ino en la mañana, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. No podía evitarlo aún se sentía afligido y sin fuerzas, su entrenamiento matutino le había parecido más duro que de costumbre. Su pasión no le había servido de mucho.

Desvió su vista nuevamente a la ventana, los segundos ese día le parecían horas, no tenía ni idea, pero tenía un presentimiento raro en el pecho, algo le decía que tenía que salir en ese mismo instante a la calle.

-...Hi...- murmuró por lo bajo, centrando su mirada azulada en el cielo "creo que ese era el kanji de su nombre".

...

Se miró en el espejo una vez más, asegurándose de que su cabello estaba bien recogido dentro del jockey y que los lentes estaban bien puestos, por suerte cuando aceptó el trabajo, la habían dejado usar sus lentes, con la excusa de que sus ojos eran sensibles a la luz.

Ni siquiera en su trabajo podía permitirse ser ella misma, sabía que siendo ella una Hyuga tan reconocida, no podría trabajar en paz con el flujo de personas que asistían allí.

Salió del baño público que estaba al lado de su trabajo con su uniforme puesto, lista para enfrentarse al agobiante de Takeshi-sama.

Respiró profundo y entró en el lugar, estaba llegando justo a la hora en que empezaba su turno.

Un suave susurro se escuchó a su espalda, tan suave como una brisa, le había parecido muy cálido y reconfortante e incluso por un momento se olvidó que debía dirigirse a su puesto, se dio vuelta, hubiera jurado que alguien había dicho su nombre, pero no, al parecer las horas extras le estaban afectando, lo único que veía era el colorido atardecer despejado.

Sonrió de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, como le hubiera gustado en ese momento tener un pincel en su mano izquierda.

-¡Tú muévete de una vez te necesito en mi oficina ahora!-

Su ilusión acabó en un dos por tres, al escuchar esa voz chillona llamándole. A veces deseaba con toda el alma darle una paliza a esa enana pelota escandalosa y arrogante. Se inclinó dando una reverencia mandando lejos sus pensamientos.- ¡Hai, Takeshi-sama!

Vio como el anciano le miraba de arriba abajo, sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas, que obviamente no era de vergüenza si no de rabia. –Deja las formalidades para después y sígueme-

Hinata caminó detrás de él hacia su despacho, la chica pensaba que por fin el viejo se dignaría a pagarle lo que le debía, pero la noticia que le daría sería lo más deprimente para terminar su día.

Una vez su jefe estuvo sentado en el sillón que estaba detrás de su escritorio, le señaló con la mano una pequeña silla enfrente, ella sin dudarlo se sentó algo incómoda, ya que el olor de la habitación era insoportable, una mezcla de tabaco barato y sudor y polvo, parecía como si nunca se hubiera levantado un trapo limpio.

Se hizo un silencio profundo, el viejo, se había puesto a chequear unos papeles que estaban en el escritorio, ignorando su presencia.

Parecía la oportunidad perfecta para la nerviosa Hinata, tragó saliva y después de unos segundos se atrevió a abrir la boca.

\- Dis…disculpe…Takeshi-sama…yo-

\- ¡Calla! No seas ingrata, no te he dado permiso para hablar- Dictaminó arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que la chica se encogiera un poco en su posición- Gomenasai Takeshi-sama- El anciano dio un sonoro bufido, y ordenó los papeles que antes estaba revisando para dejarlos a un costado. - Ya he tenido suficientes problemas por tu culpa. Te he dado el honor de entrar en mi oficina solo por una razón y más te vale que no reclames.-

"¿El honor? ¡Pero si todos los empleados piensan que esto es un infierno!" Pensó la peliazul

El viejo se inclinó por encima de la mesa apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, de manera que su nauseabundo rostro grasiento quedó a escasos centímetros del de Hinata, una sonrisa soberbia y demasiado amplia se dibujó en su torcida boca – Hemos decidido recortar los gastos y por ello estamos realizando reducciones en el personal, por ello ya no eres necesaria aquí. Estás despedida-

Sintió como su corazón paraba de latir y el mundo se congelaba a su alrededor, sus piernas se derretían y sus pulmones se contraían, su mente lo único que le decía era que le diera su merecido a ese hombre de una vez por todas, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y tampoco quería rebajarse a tal nivel.- Q… ¿Qué ha dicho?-.

Sus ojos se humedecían mientras el cruel ex jefe mantenía su sonrisa altanera, disfrutando verla sufrir y volvía a sentarse en su maltratado sillón.- Como lo has escuchado, lárgate ya.-

-P…, pero us…usted… ¡usted no puede hacerlo!- dijo parándose alterada del asiento, con la voz temblando.- ¡Claro que puedo mocosa!- gritó nuevamente haciendo temblar a la afligida Hinata, que aunque estaba molesta y desesperada no perdió los estribos- ¿Y qué va a pasar con el dinero de este mes? ¿Y todas las horas extras que trabajé obligada?-

\- ¡Eso es tu problema! Desde un inicio nunca estuve obligado a contribuir contigo, que te sirva de lección para no ofrecerte a trabajo sin contrato- dijo eufóricamente.

Extrañamente las facciones del viejo cambiaron repentinamente a una expresión maliciosa, que a Hinata le produjo escalofríos.

-Pero hay algo en que me podrías ayudar, donde sin duda te pagaría una buena suma-

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Y qué es?- dijo esperanzada…

Apoyó su cabeza poniendo sus manos bajo su inexistente mentón, su asquerosa sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.- Eres una mujer agraciada Hinata, no soy un hombre ciego…nos podríamos divertir mucho en mis días libres, ¿no lo crees? Tú solo tienes que decirme el precio y…

Dejó de escucharle cuando entendió completamente el sentido de la primera oración, agachó la cabeza, y apretó fuertemente los puños.

Sin duda esto sobrepasaba mucho más el límite de lo que podía aguantar.

Podía soportar sus gritos, sus amenazas, su presencia, pero no podría dejar pasar tal ofensa contra su persona, ni a ninguna otra mujer. Quería soportar, pero le era imposible. Sabía que en ese cuarto, había una cámara de vigilancia con micrófono incluido, se lo había dejado claro cuando aceptó el trabajo ¡La tenía al frente suyo en ese momento!

¿Cómo tenía el atrevimiento de hablar tan descaradamente?, ¿tan sumisa se veía? ¿Tan lejos quería ir? ¿De verdad aparentaba estar así de desesperada? ¿Tan manejable? ¿Tan vulnerable?

Agachó más la cabeza, para evitar estallar, cosa que no se pudo cumplir, su furia explotó como un volcán- Hey, niña mírame a la cara cuando te hablo-

-¡ESTOY HARTA!- dijo golpeando la mesa, alzando la voz haciendo que el anciano se sobresaltara un poco, no se imaginó que la joven reaccionaría de tal manera.

-¡Traté de pensar todo este tiempo que debajo de esa personalidad tan fría e injusta, había una persona que se merecía respeto al igual que todos los demás, pero ahora dudo mucho si desde un principio no debí lanzarle una patada a esa inmunda cara!- Al decir lo último, volvió a golpear la mesa con el puño, pero más fuerte que la vez anterior, el hombre con cada palabra iba retorciéndose cada vez más, dentro de su sillón, lo que provocó que la ira de Hinata creciera más todavía dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos reprimidos, dejando fluir todo su rencor.

Se sacó rápidamente los lentes y el jockey dejando al descubierto su identidad, impresionando al viejo- ¡Usted no tiene respeto por ninguna persona que trabaje aquí!, ¡me ha dicho todas esas barbaridades sin ni siquiera desconectar la cámara! ¡A cometido un grave error!, ¡no dudo que usted sepa que gran parte del personal no le tiene cariño, ni afecto!¡Fácilmente podría conseguir la grabación de esta charla y denunciarlo por acoso y violación al código del trabajo!¡TENDRÍA SU MERECIDO!- Lo último lo dijo con un tono tan alto, que lo podrían haberlo escuchado incluso las personas que pasaban fuera del local en ese momento. Su respiración era agitada y mantenía el ceño fruncido, se había descargado bastante, pero aún tenía ganas de seguir gritando, pero algo se removió en lo profundo de su ser cuando escuchó la miedosa súplica del viejo.

-Espere por favor señorita Hyuga, no lo haga-

Paró en seco, es como si todas esas palabras las hubiera dicho otra persona, se percató de que se había sacado sus lentes y el jockey, los tomó de inmediato metiéndolos a su mochila ya de nada servía ponérselos otra vez, había sido descubierta.

Miró apenada a su antiguo jefe, prácticamente, el hombre se lanzaba a llorar en ese sillón, su aspecto era deplorable, y su horrible cara por más difícil que fuese creerlo le hizo recordar a ella misma de pequeña. Ese hombre tenía las mismas facciones que ella cuando su padre la regañaba sin sentido alguno…

Una niña pequeña de cabello corto y ojos perlas de no más 8 años sentada en el suelo de su habitación dibujaba un maravilloso retrato para su padre, se acercaba su cumpleaños y ella ya tenía en sus manos su primer retrato, el de su majestuoso oto-san.

-¡He terminado!- Expresó jubilosa contemplando a su padre en el papel -Espero que le guste- En su casa no se le permitía manejar dinero, ni mucho menos salir sola si no fuera con uno de los sirvientes de la casa, por esa razón no podía comprarle nada a su padre, pero recordaba perfectamente que su madre le había dicho una vez que el mejor regalo, era el que era hecho con amor y eso era lo mejor que ella podía hacer, se sentía feliz por poder regalarle algo a su padre que había hecho con sus propias manos, de seguro después de verlo cambiaría su opinión con respecto a ese hobby.

-¡HINATA!- La niña se estremeció al escuchar la fría y dura voz de su padre a su espalda.- ¡DAME ESO!- Gritó fuertemente arrebatándole de un tirón la hoja de sus manos, sin dejarle tiempo a la pequeña de esconder el regalo de su padre.-Oto-san, por favor…no…no te lo lleves-.

-Yo ya te había dicho que iba a suceder la próxima vez que te encontrara haciendo estas tonterías-.

Empezó a romper la hoja en mil pedazos, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas y las cristalinas lágrimas de su hija- Espera, por favor oto-san no lo hagas…no lo hagas.-

Los diminutos trozos cayeron al suelo, junto con la mirada de la niña-No me queda otra opción, ¡no permitiré que esto vuelva a ocurrir! De verdad te has vuelto una inútil irreverente ¡Tendrás tu merecido!- decía eufórico el hombre acercándose asiendo con una fuerza innecesaria la pequeña mano derecha de Hinata dejando su palma extendida, ella aún lloraba por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y por lo que ocurriría en un momento… un severo castigo por su "mala conducta".

"Que estoy haciendo" se dijo a sí misma, aterrada por la forma en que se había comportado, no podía soportar la idea de que estaba actuando igual que su padre, sintió como la humedad de sus ojos se hacía más intensa y gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus perlados ojos.

-Yo… yo… lo siento-

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de esa oficina tan rápido como pudieron sus piernas.

Cuando estuvo fuera de establecimiento, corrió a toda velocidad, su cabello azulado se mecía con brutalidad.

Estaba dolida, decepcionada y sobretodo asqueada de su actitud, una parte de sí muy en lo profundo se reía a carcajada abierta, burlándose con amargura y ella ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir aguantado aquella voz maléfica y burlona _" Te vas hundir, no vas a poder seguir "_ . Quería alejarse de todo, era lo que más anhelaba, correr y llorar, dejar a flor de piel todas sus emociones, hasta no dar más.

En su imparable carrera tropezó con alguien que daba vuelta en una esquina, inevitablemente cayó al suelo. –Oye tú fíjate por donde…-

No completó la frase, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta con quien había tropezado y se levantó de un salto mientras lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos.- ¡pero si es Hyuga Hinata!-"No puede ser" pensó ella.

El sonido de una multitud se escuchó a lo lejos, la pobre chica ya conocía bien ese sonido, se paró bruscamente abriendo su mochila, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Es verdad allí está vamos!-

Trató de escapar por el lado contrario, pero pronto se vio envuelta por la multitud de hombres y mujeres, que gritaba alocadamente, aprisionándola, y empujándola, pidiendo a gritos su atención, pidiéndole ser alguien que no era, exigiéndole sonreír aunque no quisiera, robarle su propia esencia, acorralándola y enterrándole en lo más profundo sus miradas maravilladas y esperanzadas, anhelos que ella no podía cumplir. No pudo contenerse más, hoy no los dejaría meterse en su vida, en su horrorosa vida **-¡YA BASTA!-** las personas a su alrededor se quedaron quietos tal estatuas impresionados por su arrebato. Se sintió todavía más acorralada y decepcionada. Empujó con sus brazos fuertemente a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, se abrió una brecha por la que pudo agazaparse y salir de la multitud sin ser vista, se colocó su atuendo sacándolo de su mochila abierta, no quería toparse con otra manada de fans, lágrimas gruesas cayeron de sus ojos, ahora hinchados y sin ninguna pizca de vitalidad.

Siguió corriendo sin rumbo atravesando la multitud antes de que esta se diera cuenta de su ausencia, en ese caluroso día de verano, en que sin motivo el cielo antes despejado se empezaba a nublar ocultando el colorido atardecer.

...

En este capítulo se empieza a vislumbrar un poco por lo que está pasando Hinata…no me gusta para nada hacerla sufrir de esta manera…quizás si un poquito, pero lo compensaré luego haciendo sufrir a Naruto, no sé por qué, pero me da un placer sádico hacerlo sufrir a él, quizás sea por lo idiota que fue para demorar 15 años en darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que es Hinata 3 o algo contagiado por Sakura…quién sabe. En fin en el próximo capítulo si no me equivoco llega el encuentro de los protagonistas.

Hasta el prox cap!


	4. Un día distinto a los demás

No pude evitar publicarlo lo más antes posible leaan.

Capítulo4: Un día distinto a los demás

Ese día había salido más temprano que de costumbre de Ichiraku' ramen, el viejo se le había pasado golpeándole y gritándole por su falta de cordura y energía.

Así que cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que el rubio no estaba al cien por cien como para trabajar y escuchar sermones a la vez, le dio el resto del día libre para que descansara, algo que Naruto no pensaba hacer ni en broma, estaba muerto de hambre.

\- Por culpa de ese maldito sueño no obtuve mi queridísimo ramen diario- Decía en la salida del local, con una mueca de angustia en su cara, apoyando su mochila en su hombro izquierdo.

Estaba a punto de empezar a caminar, cuando los pasos de alguien corriendo a toda velocidad lo detuvieron.

Giró la cabeza para ver de donde provenía la persona, pero no consiguió ver mucho, esta estaba pasando por el mismo camino en donde estaba parado Naruto. El resultado fue él tirado en el suelo, de bruces. Justo cuando el rubio pensaba gritar cualquier improperio, esta ya había desaparecido.- Pero qué demonios- dijo parándose y sacudiéndose el polvo – ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese sujeto para estar tan apurado?-

Miró por unos segundos más el camino, desprovisto de cualquier señal de vida.

"Parece que era una mujer" Meditó algo dudoso, luego recogió su mochila y se la volvió a colocar en el hombro observando el cielo como la vez anterior.

"Que raro, se nubló de pronto" pensó al ver esas oscuras nubes amenazando con tapar el sol.

-Bueno creo que iré a dar una vuelta, aún no quiero volver a casa- dijo en voz alta antes de empezar a caminar en el mismo sentido por el cual había desparecido el personaje que lo había lanzado al suelo. "Y quizá aproveche de entrenar un poco" Su conocida sonrisa zorruna se hizo presente ante este pensamiento, en realidad era buena idea, tal vez un poco de ejercicio no le vendría mal para despejar sus ideas y deshacer el hambre que tenía.

...

No supo cuantas horas había estado corriendo, pero cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron más y calló de rodillas por lo exhausta que estaba, sintió la brisa del mar y la arena bajo sus pies.

Había ido a parar a la playa. Ya era de noche y las negras nubes tapaban casi por completo la luz de la luna.

Aún se sentía mal y destrozada, su dolor era tan grande que ni siquiera podía llorar, aunque en todo el trayecto nunca paró de derramar copiosas lágrimas.

El lugar estaba desierto a esas horas, parecía ser el momento adecuado para descansar, pero su vista lo único que contemplaba era el portentoso paisaje que tenía enfrente, las aguas calmas, los rayos de luz escapando para iluminar el mar, el sonido estrepitoso del oleaje, le hizo recordar el lago del campamento de verano cuando era niña.

Se quitó sus accesorios para beneficiar su vista y después de su mochila sacó un lápiz y un cuaderno que apoyó en sus piernas una vez sentada en la arena.

Sabía que lo único que lograría apaciguar ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro era el arte, pero esta vez no le sirvió de nada intentar.

Acercó lentamente el lápiz a la hoja en blanco, sin embargo su mano izquierda no se movía, era como si estuviese atada a esa posición.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila y volvió a colocarse los lentes.

Se sentía inútil, ni siquiera podía explayarse, todo el entorno le daba vueltas, sus apagados ojos dejaron el paisaje, para posarse en la arena.

Su cuerpo ya no podía trabajar, su cansancio era infinito, sin embargo su mente era la que la seguía atormentando.

Gotas de agua empezaron a caer progresivamente encima de ella, pero no le importó.

Cualquier otra persona que estuviera en su lugar, sentiría frío y trataría de resguardarse de la lluvia, pero ella el único frío que sentía era el de su alma, y lo único de lo que quería resguardarse era de su mente. "Es una ironía, pero el cielo está llorando por mí."

Lloraba sin llorar, las lágrimas caían junto con la lluvia, pero ella no hacía nada por contenerlas, ni por dejarlas ir, respiraba sin respirar,no sentía el aire llenar sus pulmones, veía sin ver, su vista funcionaba perfectamente, pero lo único que veía era un manto en blanco, se sentía dentro de ese espacio, sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, sola… sin nadie más.

Las precipitaciones aumentaron, pero ella seguía en la misma posición como una estatua.

"No podré hacerlo… nunca más… estoy sin energía… quiero moverme… pero no reacciono.

Debí saber que esto pasaría, cuando dejé la casa… siempre supe que no lo lograría… no llegué ni a la mitad del camino que se supone que debería recorrer …y tampoco podré seguirlo… no podré hacerlo…no podré conseguir el dinero, sin que se entere… mi padre tenía razón…soy una vergüenza… soy débil… no soy importante para nadie…todos las personas solo me han utilizado… nadie piensa en mí como Hinata… pero si lo hacen como una Hyuga…ahora Hiashi vendrá a buscarme… y me quitará lo poco que me queda de dignidad…

No soy importante para nadie ahora…no soy nadie…. no soy nadie…no soy nada"

La última frase se repetía constantemente dentro de su cabeza, sumiéndola cada vez más en ese espacio en blanco, estaba rendida ante el mundo, le había ganado, no se sentía capaz de salir de su propio encierro, ya no era capaz.

Por eso no se dio cuenta, que ahora no estaba sola en la playa, un grupo, o mejor dicho una pandilla la observaba atentamente, y sus intenciones no eran nada buenas para con ella…los escuchaba hablar, estaba consciente de que esas personas le harían daño, pero eso no la sacaba de su prisión mental.

\- Pero miren que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos con tono sarcástico, risas graves y múltiples se hicieron escuchar, pero ella permanecía igual, dejando que la lluvia la mojara más aún, haciendo que su ropa se pegara a su cuerpo.

-Nosotros somos Akatsuki, preciosa, ya debes haber escuchado de nosotros y dinos ¿quién eres?- Dijo otro de ellos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Algo que a ninguno le agradó, empezaron a rodearla, sin dejarle ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

El mismo hombre que habló al principio, que al parecer era el líder, empezó a gritarle fuertemente.

-¡Te estoy hablando idiota! ¡Ignorarnos no te servirá de nada!- Le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara apenas terminó la frase, esperando ver su reacción, una mueca de dolor, algo, pero el único dolor que sentía ella era el que le estaba carcomiendo el pecho. Sus lentes habían salido volando con el golpe, era el único cambio que se había producido, aparte de la marca rojiza que quedó postrada en su mejilla.

Después de observarla con un poco más de detenimiento y haberse dado cuenta de su estado el tipo no quiso seguir insistiendo con la chica, bufó frustrado, eso le quitaría a diversión.-Kisame, Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu sosténgale los brazos y las piernas, me voy a follar a esta puta de una vez por todas, el resto revise sus cosas a ver si tiene algo de valor-.

El resto obedeció sin dudarlo y Hinata tampoco puso resistencia alguna, seguía sumergida en su mente muy lejos de aquella playa, seguía repitiendo la última frase, el blanco que le rodeaba poco a poco se iba volviendo negro "No quiero seguir así… no puedo aguantarlo" estaba a punto de ser absorbida por la oscuridad, cuando una voz le trajo de regreso a la Tierra.

...

Su paseo, muy pronto, como él lo había pronosticado, se convirtió en un entrenamiento de reemplazo al fracaso que había sido el de la mañana, había estado corriendo hasta que anocheció.

Pero de todas maneras no le sirvió para disminuir su hambre, ni mucho menos para sacar de su cabeza esos pensamientos que lo habían estado atormentando desde la mañana, "Tampoco voy a parar de correr" pensó sonriendo altaneramente… O eso pensaba

Al poco tiempo llegó a la playa, el paisaje ese día estaba muy bonito a pesar de que estaba nublado, pero lo verdaderamente hermoso era la persona que contemplaba el paisaje.

Casi se cayó al suelo, al haber parado tan bruscamente su paso "Es igual a ella, hasta tiene las mismas gafas" pensó al ver la peliazul sentada en la arena.

Se quedó como una piedra, con la boca y los ojos abiertos a más no poder, parecía que estaba teniendo alucinaciones ¡Era ella! ¡Era exactamente igual a la chica del sueño!

Su mente le decía que corriera hasta donde estaba la chica en ese instante y la saludara de una maldita vez para terminar con su tormento, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Empezó a llover y él seguía parado en la misma posición mirándole embobado, con el capuchón de su chaqueta tapando su melena rubia.

Justo cuando movió el primer pie, llenándose de valor para enfrentar tal desafío, vio que un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba a ella rodeándola, se desilusionó, al parecer sus amigos la habían ido a buscar, ya no podría acercársele en esa situación. Sintió como una presión encerraba su pecho al pensar esto último.

Todo dio un giro cuando uno de los sujetos le dio un sonoro puñetazo en la cara, que por cierto no había reaccionado en lo más mínimo. La ira comenzó a crecer y la sangre le hervía, ¿cómo se atrevían a tratarle de esa manera? perdió completamente el autocontrol cuando escuchó al desgraciado ese referirse de tal manera hacia ella. _\- Kisame, Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu sosténgale los brazos y las piernas, me voy a follar a esta puta de una vez por todas…-._

Sus piernas esta vez reaccionaron por puro reflejo, sintió que sus ojos se inyectaban en sangre y un instinto asesino le embargaba por completo, no permitiría que lo hicieran…aunque tuviera que sacrificar su vida.

\- ¡PRIMERO TENDRÁN QUE VÉRSELAS CONMIGO BASTARDOS!-Y así comezón repartir golpes y patadas a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

Hinata había quedado boca abajo en la arena, su mente seguía en blanco - _¡PRIMERO TENDRÁN QUE VÉRSELAS CONMIGO BASTARDOS!-_

"Esa voz… ¿quién es?" se paró en medio de su blanco aposento. Miró a todos lados tratando de reconocer al dueño de esa voz… allí mismo parada frente a ella se vislumbraba una silueta tendiéndole la mano, se sorprendió mucho al ver que no estaba sola… **no estaba sola**.

Recobró la conciencia, después de mucho tiempo. Estaba tirada en la arena, y podía escuchar gritos y sonidos de golpes a su alrededor, cuando trató de reincorporarse una punzada le hizo llevar la mano directamente a su mejilla, al parecer alguien le había golpeado, y sabía exactamente quién. La lluvia le mojaba completamente, y por primera vez en varias semanas sintió frío, pero no era ese frío que sentía hace algunos segundos, ese que llegaba a quemarle el cuerpo de tan helado que era, aquel que la hacía sentir como si estuviera atrapada en un cubo de hielo, sin poder pensar ver ni oír claramente, distorsionando la realidad. No, esta sensación le hacía saber que estaba viva, las frías gotas de lluvia caían sobre su piel, despertándole los sentidos, dejándose fluir con el agua, tensando su cuerpo y a la vez relajándolo.

No recordaba haber sentido eso nunca antes, no sabía cual era la diferencia con los demás temporales en los que había estado. ¿Qué tenía de distinto esa playa?

Miró el lugar tratando de ubicarse en el contexto, allí a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia encontró sus gafas, y su mochila un poco más lejos.

Después centró su atención en el ruido de la muchedumbre. Un grupo de hombres se peleaba a puñetazos y golpes bajos, sin embargo en medio de toda esa pelea se podía ver a uno con una capucha puesta, mandándolos a todos a volar, ella veía con sorpresa tal espectáculo.

La gran mayoría estaba tirado en el suelo agonizando o inconcientes, solo habían dos ahora parados frente a frente uno de ellos era el de la capucha.

No podía ver su cara ya que la poca luz se lo impedía.

Este casi leyéndole la mente fijó su vista en ella… fue allí cuando las miradas de los se cruzaron, un par de segundos que para ellos fue una eternidad.

Hinata veía estupefacta, al hombre dueño de esos ojos tan azules como el cielo que vio esa mañana, una mirada tan penetrante, tan viva y tan brillante, se sentía envuelta en un mar de emociones, estaba protegida bajo esos ojos, estaba tranquila, aliviada, la sensación que había nacido hace unos instantes se había multiplicado por mil al verle, sintió un ligero calor en sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas y la lluvia, de seguro se había ruborizado.

Naruto seguía regalando golpes como una máquina, no iba a negar que estuviera difícil, ya había recibido varios en la cara y el resto de su cuerpo, pero nadie podía igualar su entrenamiento y sus feroces patadas.

Después de una gran batalla, solo quedaba uno, el desgraciado que le había pegado a la peliazul. Como iba a disfrutar darle una buena zurra.

Los dos estaban frente a frente, el líder estaba bastante moreteado, pero no tanto como el resto que yacía en el suelo. "Un momento ¿¡Dónde está ella?!"

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un par de perlas mirándole fijamente, bajó la guardia, había quedado hechizado con esa mirada, su rostro no se podía apreciar muy bien por la lluvia y la escasez de luz, pero esos ojos eran un regalo de Dios, sentía su cuerpo levitar bajo esa calidez extrema, era como estar en una nube, o escuchar una pieza musical que te identifica y después no poder sacártela de la cabeza, como…como lo que sintió cuando estuvo apunto de descubrir el nombre de la chica en su sueño, esa mirad tan dulce, rasgos dignos de un ángel, un ángel que le miraba atentamente.

Hubiera estado así todo el día disfrutando de esa mirada resplandeciente y todas las emociones que despertaron en su interior, pero nada dura por siempre.

Su hechizo se cortó por un grito de ella y un dolor inmenso.

-¡Cuidado viene hacia ti!- le gritó al percatarse de que el otro sujeto venía corriendo con el puño levantado, pero era demasiado tarde, el de la capucha recibió el impacto de lleno en la rostro, cayendo al suelo.

"Maldición", pensó, ese golpe le iba a doler mucho mañana, el maldito bastardo se reía por lo bajo. Estaba en desventaja, mientras intentara pararse, el sujeto tendría el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo K.O.

El seguía riendo, Naruto esperaba el momento de ser atacado, sentir algún dolor, algo que nunca pasó, su oponente calló al suelo como una piedra y detrás de él apareció la mujer, que suspiró profundo y se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyando la mano en su pecho tratando de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Hinata había aprovechado la distracción del líder para asestarle un golpe en la nuca, dejándole inconsciente, en ese momento agradeció con el alma que su primo le hubieses enseñado a defenderse.

Naruto se levantó ya calmado al ver que la chica estaba bien, no se esperó esa acción por parte de ella, "Fue estupendo" se le acercó para verla más detenidamente, la lluvia había pegado su ropa a su escultural cuerpo, algo que en su sueño no había sido tan detallista.

Sus golpeadas mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, después se sacó su chaqueta y se la tiró a la chica en la cabeza, nublándole la vista.

-Póntela y vete a tu casa te vas a enfermar si sigues bajo esta lluvia- le dijo en tono fraternal y sin ninguna razón aparente salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, desapareciendo de allí.

-Gra… Gracias…- Articuló poniéndose la capucha en la cabeza pero cuando dirigió su vista al lugar donde debería estar su salvador, no encontró nada. "Por ayudarme"

Se paró en medio de la lluvia tratando de ver donde estaba el chico que la había ayudado pero no pudo divisarlo, se había ido, le dio algo de pena no poder haberle dado las gracias como corresponde.

Se sacó la capucha de su cabeza como tratando de encontrar algo, y lo hizo, había una inscripción en el cuello de la chaqueta – Aoi Masaru… entonces así se llama- recordó sus ojos azules y todo lo que había sentido tan solo con sostenerle la mirada… y sonrió-le queda bien el nombre-.

Si tan solo Naruto hubiera cambiado esa inscripción a la chaqueta que anteriormente había encontrado...las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

Un sonoro quejido de uno de los hombres la sacó de sus sueños, no podía quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, si uno de esos bastardos despertaba estaba segura de que se desquitarían con ella.

Se puso la chaqueta nuevamente para no mojarse más y sacó el celular de su mochila

- _Policía de Konoha_ -

-Si bueno yo..., fui agredida por Akatsuki- el sonido de un jadeo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y la voz del hombre tomó mayor seriedad. – ¿Dónde se encuentra? Mandaremos patrullas de inmediato -

Hinata miró a todos los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo y después volvió a dirigirle la palabra al oficial - Creo que no será necesario-

...

Había corrido tan rápido como pudo después de que le dio su chaqueta, no pudo evitarlo, se sentía nervioso al tenerla cerca, nunca había pensado que se pondría tan tímido con una mujer, eso estaba en contra de su naturaleza, ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

Aspiraba bocanadas de aire tratando de regularizar su respiración, estaba sumamente agotado, y como no, si había corrido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Seguía lloviendo y recordó el cuerpo de la chica demarcado, con su ropa pegada a la piel. Con ese pensamiento le volvió de inmediato la energía y se ruborizó como nunca en su vida -Parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Ero-sennin me está afectando-.

"¿Debería volver?, pero ¿qué le digo?, **idiota** claro que tienes que volver," dijo una voz en su interior "pero ¿de qué me serviría? De seguro solo me dará las gracias y _sayonara,_ además ¿Y si ya se fue para no estar sola con…"

De repente se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer

\- ¡Con toda una pandilla derrotada que podría desperté y desquitarse en cualquier momento!- con esta frase corrió de vuelta al lugar del que había escapado como un cobarde _._

Nuevamente estaba agitado por la carrera que acababa de realizar, pero cuando llegó solo vio unos cuantos carros de la policía de Konoha, que estaban poniendo en los autos a todos los sujetos con los que antes había peleado. A ella no la vio por ningún lado, entonces se acercó como si nada a uno de los policías

–Disculpe, ¿no habría por aquí una chica de más o menos mi edad?-

-¡Oh!, sí una patrulla la llevó a su casa- Naruto se decepcionó tremendamente al escuchar eso, ya no tendría oportunidad de verla de nuevo -¿Usted es quién le dio semejante paliza a Akatsuki?- preguntó el oficial ilusionado.

\- Ah, bueno yo… sí fui yo- contestó no muy animado- La señorita dijo que si usted aparecía, le diera esto- le extendió la mano en donde se apreciaba un pequeño trozo de papel.

Naruto lo miró confundido, pero igualmente tomó el pedazo y leyó,-E… Es… ¡Su número de teléfono!- dijo emocionado -Tienes suerte muchacho, tu jugada no fue en vano- le dijo el policía en forma picarona dándole un codazo.

-La chica es linda-

El pobre rubio no lo podía creer, justó después de que el hombre dejó de darle codazos, salió corriendo, maldecía haber olvidado su pedazo de porquería de teléfono móvil, debía llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

Por fin ese maldito sueño dejó de atormentarle, ¿quién era esa mujer?, la respuesta la tenía en sus manos, en un trozo de papel.

...

Entró en el departamento haciendo el menor ruido posible, ya era bastante tarde, aproximadamente las 12 de la noche y no quería hacer alboroto, por suerte los oficiales habían sido amables al llevarla a su casa, esperaba con todo el corazón que el papel llegara a las manos del chico ojiazul y él quisiera contactarla, quería darle las gracias en persona y por supuesto devolverle su chaqueta.

Neji siempre la esperaba no importaba cuanto se extendiera su horario de trabajo y esta no era una excepción, de hecho las luces estaba prendidas y se escuchaban risas, que seguro provenían de la cocina, algo muy inusual "¿Quién estará aquí a estas horas?" se preguntó, imaginándose las posibles alternativas.

Se sacó la chaqueta y se encaminó por el pasillo, para ver cual era el motivo de tanta carcajada, cuando llegó a la cocina las risas pararon de golpe y las miradas se centraron en ella, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ellos eran los que estaban allí.

\- ¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Lee-san, Tenten… que sorpresa, hace tiempo que no los veía-

Un sonoro ladrido se hizo escuchar a su lado, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando estuvo tirada en el suelo, por culpa de un enorme perro, que le lamía la cara, al parecer contento de ver a Hinata. -¡Akamaru vas a empapar a Hinata!- Decía un chico con marcas rojas en sus mejillas el pelo castaño y alborotado, de ojos rasgados apartando a el gigantesco animal de encima de la peliazul, ayudándole a pararse, este era Kiba uno de los amigos de infancia de Hinata.

\- Parece que me ha extrañado- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente - Y no es el único- salió una voz del fondo de la habitación, que Hinata reconoció de inmediato, -Tú tan serio como siempre Shino-kun.

Shino a primera vista parecía un tipo bastante sombrío, pero Hinata le conocía bien y sabía que él no era tan insensible como aparentaba ser, bajo sus gafas negras y su capucha que la mayoría del tiempo cubría casi por completo su rostro.

Ellos dos eran los más cercanos a Hinata y se conocían de muy pequeños en la escuela.

-No sabes cuanto me rogaron por que los dejara pasar, al final tuve que acceder- Alegó Neji desde uno de los asientos de la mesa y a su lado Ten-Ten le hacía un ademán con la mano de "no le creas ni una palabra".

Ten-Ten era la novia de Neji, amarraba su cabello marrón en dos chonguitos, sus ojos eran cafés, su tez era bronceada y su temperamento algo rudo, pero en el fondo ella era muy dulce y cordial. La peliazul la había conocido mejor después de retratarla, ella había quedado fascinada con su trabajo, la había caracterizado como una mujer experta en el manejo de las armas con una mirada fiera y desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo divertida. Desde aquella ocasión comenzaron a hablar más.

\- ¡Oh la llama de la juventud arde intensamente en este encuentro!- exclamaba alegóricamente Lee, a lo que todos respondieron con un suspiro.

-Me alegra verlos a todos, me hace recordar muchas cosas-

Retomó Hinata de forma serena, actitud que perdió cuando se dio cuenta que su primo tenía la atención muy fija en ella y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No alcanzó a preguntarle cuando él se levantó rápidamente le tomó el mentón y examinó su mejilla ahora morada.

-Hinata ¡¿cómo te has hecho semejante golpe!?, no me digas que ha sido el mal nacido de tu jefe-

\- Bueno…yo **-** no alcanzó a responder, pués todos los presentes se amontonaron a su alrededor expresando preocupación en murmullos - ¡¿Quién te ha hecho eso?!- preguntó nuevamente Kiba. - Si ha sido tu jefe juro que voy a darle su merecido ahora mismo- agregó Ten-Ten levantando su puño. El murmullo esta vez se levantó para convertirse en un alegato colectivo expresando el acuerdo con las últimas palabras dichas por la morena

-¡Chicos, chicos, cálmense, no ha sido él, además ya no es mi jefe!- gritó la chica tratando de calmar a los demás.- ¡¿Se murió el anciano?! ¡Qué alegría!- festejó Lee -O mejor aún ¡lo metieron preso!- dijo Kiba y todos asintieron con la cabeza. En cambio Hinata suspiró profundamente- Entonces ¿quién te golpeó?- preguntó Shino volviendo al tema central.

Hinata lo miró resignada- Creo que voy a tener que contarles todo lo que me pasó hoy- respondió, alejándose del grupo y sentándose en una de las sillas, todos la siguieron y se pusieron alrededor de ella, interesados en lo que tenía que contar.

Había demorado aproximadamente 15, minutos en contarles todo lo que le había pasado, claro que censurando algunas partes, como lo que pasó con sus fans y que no se había defendido frente Akatsuki.

Cuando terminó todos le miraban con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara. Para Hinata no era igual, al revivir todo lo que le había pasado, toda la seguridad que había adquirido en las últimas horas, se esfumó. Se sentía acongojada y sin esperanza, luego se fijó en sus compañeros y en la cara que tenían, se sintió peor, ¿acaso disfrutaban con su sufrimiento?, pronto sus dudas fueron aclaradas - Hinata, pero, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? Yo de ti estaría feliz, de haber dejado a ese anciano en su lugar y no tener que verlo nunca más- le animó Ten-Ten -Además metiste a la cárcel a Akatsuki, no pensé que te hubiera entrenado tan bien, supongo que ese sujeto que te ayudó, era bastante especializado, si dejó a esos inútiles hechos polvo ¡Estoy orgulloso!- continuó Neji - Lo mismo digo- continuó Lee poniendo pose de chico guay, guiñando el ojo, mostrando el pulgar de su mano, y el brillo exagerado de sus dientes - ¡EXACTO! Ahora te sobrará el tiempo para descansar ¿Cierto Shino?- exclamó Kiba ante la idea de que su amiga se librara de tal monstruo.

Shino solo asintió con la cabeza, aunque por dentro se encontraba incluso más feliz que Akamaru, que corría dichoso alrededor de la peliazul, moviendo la cola y ladrando fuertemente, dando a entender que él también estaba feliz por la chica- ¡Ves. Hasta Akamaru está de acuerdo!- dijo el chico.

Pero aunque todos estaban felices, Hinata seguía con el ánimo por el suelo - Ustedes saben mejor que yo que si no consigo el dinero para…- fue interrumpida por Shino -Neji no crees que deberías decirle ya-

\- Sí, tienes razón. Ahora entiendo por qué llegó ese paquete en la tarde-.

La pobre chica ahora se encontraba más confundida que antes, veía como todos se mantenían alegres a pesar de sus palabras y su primo sacaba un sobre del cajón de los cubiertos - ¿Qué deberían decirme? Y ¿qué es ese paquete?- preguntaba ingenua

\- Dos cosas, la primera, en este paquete está la solución a todos tus problemas- le dijo entregándole el sobre, para después sentarse en frente de ella junto a Ten-Ten - ¿La solución a mis problemas?- repitió curiosa.

Miró el sobre y después a todos sus compañeros, como buscando una aprobación, Shino se dio cuenta enseguida de la inseguridad de la chica, y le animó para que una vez en su vida pudiera relajarse, sabía que iba a gritar de alegría cuando abriera el sobre y sonrió de costado -Ábrelo-

\- Esto,… vale- le respondió dudosa. Se fijó que en el reverso del sobre estaba la firma de Takeshi Tomoya… ¡era el nombre de su jefe!... bueno su ex jefe, cuando leyó la firma se hizo una rápida idea de que podía haber dentro.

Lo abrió salvajemente despejando las alternativas, había adivinado,-P…pero… si es incluso el doble del dinero que me debía-. Estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos, todos los problemas de ese día se le habían solucionado en apenas unos 3 segundos tal como lo había dicho su primo.

-A eso de las 8 de la noche llegó un empleado de tu antiguo trabajo de parte de tu ex jefe, pidiendo disculpas por el retraso, sabía que ese idiota no podía ser tan amable… te dije que hoy iba a ser un día de sorpresas- dijo entre risas Neji dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a la pobre Hinata que aún seguía en estado catatónico.

\- No puede ser… Si hubiera sabido que revelarme ante ese monstruo me pagaría lo que me debía…¡Lo…lo hubiera hecho hace mucho!- decía parándose de un salto de su asiento, y agarrando el hombro de su primo con fuerza, riendo con nerviosismo y alegría contenida. Sus lienzos no quedarían blancos.

Neji entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y acarició su cabeza, tratando de disipar los remanentes de su malestar, Hinata soltó una risita inaudible y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Hey, ¡yo también quiero uno de esos!, vengo a visitarte y darte buenas noticias y mira como me recibes - reclamó Kiba acercándose amigablemente a la chica que enmendó su error dándole un abrazo de oso.

Los demás seguían riendo con fuerza, poco a poco todos se unieron en un efusivo abrazo, expresándole a la artista todo su afecto y alegría por ella, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, ya que se empaparon con la ropa de Hinata que todavía seguía mojada por la lluvia.

-Me duelen las mejillas de tanto reírme- la beneficiada no paraba de parlotear, ya más calmada.

Se había cambiado la ropa a algo más cómodo y ahora conversaba animadamente con sus compañeros.

Ahora estaba tirada encima del sillón de la sala acariciando a Akamaru que se le había lanzado encima.

-Lo mismo digo- pronunció Kiba sentado en uno de los brazos del sillón -Pero ahora viene la mejor parte- se empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro - ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó en forma de sarcasmo - Ya he tenido suficientes alegrías por hoy, algo más y de seguro me desmayo-

-Entonces acomódate bien, porque solo te dije la primera parte de todas las sorpresas- continuó Neji sentado en el otro brazo del sillón -¡¿Quieren matarla?!, le va a dar un ataque si le dicen lo de…mmmmhhh- Lee se había apresurado a taparle la boca a Ten-Ten que por poco revela la segunda sorpresa y le susurró al oído - _Si se lo decimos ahora va a ser el mejor día de su vida, y si agregamos a…tu sabes quien…la gloria le va a durar meses-_ y se paró como si nada sonriendo tontamente junto con Ten-Ten - Entonces ¿Qué tienen que decirme?- preguntó nuevamente Hinata sentándose en el sillón, con una ceja levantada.

Todos se empezaron a mirar entre sí, discutiendo con la mirada quien se lo diría, hasta que Shino se paró de la silla en que estaba y se paró frente a Hinata - Pensamos que con el trabajo no querrías ir, pero ahora estás cesante y no tienes ningún inconveniente-

-¿Inconveniente para qué? Oigan, por favor, no hagan tanto misterio. No creo que me puede suceder nada mejor de lo que me pasó ahora- dijo sonriendo cálidamente, a lo que todos pensaron "eso es lo que tú crees" y sonrieron -Bueno como quieras. Mañana por la noche va a haber una fiesta en casa de Sasuke Uchiha y van a asistir todos los de la preparatoria, profesores y también los alumnos de intercambio de la universidad de Konoha- continuó Shino y todos esperaron ver la reacción de la chica, que respondió a la noticia bastante calmada - Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, pero ¿no creen que exageraron un poco?, no creo que me desmayara o me diera un ataque cardiaco por esa noticia-

-¿Entonces vas a ir?- le preguntó Kiba - Creo que mejor me dedicaré a des…-, bostezó profundamente -…Cansar?-

\- Hinata mejor será que vayas a dormir te veo agotada- le dijo preocupada Ten-Ten – Sí, tienes razón.- Estaba a punto de despedirse, cuando de repente a Lee se le ocurrió hablar, muy "naturalmente"-¡Oh!, se me había olvidado decirte que también va a ir cof, cof, Na-ru-to-kun-.

Eso fue una sobrecarga de emociones para ella, sintió como sus mejillas, es decir toda su cara se calentaban lentamente, mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, las piernas le temblaban solo con escuchar ese nombre, y su corazón empezaba a aumentar rápidamente la frecuencia de sus latidos "¿Naruto-kun, también va a ir?".

Neji se le acercó, preocupado por el cambio de actitud tan repentino de ella y también por la obvia reacción esperada, movió su mano enfrente de sus ojos para ver si reaccionaba…nada… estaba como una estatua al rojo vivo -Hinata ¿te sientes bien?-.

La pregunta nunca fue contestada, la joven cayó secamente contra el suelo, sin siquiera darle tiempo a su primo para detener su caída. Seguía roja como un tomate, la diferencia es que una sonrisa de felicidad extrema le adornaba la cara. "Naruto-kun"

"Te dije que te iba a anunciar una sorpresa que te alegraría" pensó Neji, levantando a su casi hermana del suelo, feliz y enojado a la vez, y la depositó en el sillón.

Estaba feliz por la felicidad de su prima, y estaba enojado por…-cof, cof, muy bien Neji no crees que nos debes algo- Dijo Lee poniendo su pose de chico guay junto a Kiba y Shino -Perdiste la apuesta, parece que no conoces tan bien a tu prima después de todo, sin duda ahora irá a esa fiesta- continuó Kiba.

Esta vez el motivo de la apuesta había sido la reacción de Hinata luego de mencionar a Naruto y la fiesta. Neji había apostado mal, bufó molesto, aún después de haberse graduado Naruto seguía jodiéndolo, con el ceño fruncido y una venita protestando en su frente, sacó su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón, y le pasó a los tres el dinero que les correspondía - Te dije que recuperaría mi dinero-dijo Lee vanagloriándose -Jajaja, muy gracioso- Neji volvió a colocar su billetera en sus bolsillo y se sentó nuevamente en el brazo del sillón en el que Hinata reposaba, Ten-Ten los miraba humillada y una gotita resbalaba por su frente, "Como son tan sin vergüenza para apostar con los asuntos privados de los demás, ojalá nunca se les ocurra hacerlo conmigo".-Bueno creo que ya me voy, principalmente venía a visitar a Hinata, y como ya se desmayó, será mejor que la deje descansar- se paró para despedirse con un beso de Neji -¿Quieren que los lleve en mi auto para que no tengan que caminar?- les preguntó a los otros a lo que respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza -Akamaru, vamos- le dijo Kiba a su perro -Deséale lo mejor a Hinata de nuestra parte cuando despierte- dijo Lee a Neji, -Sí, lo haré, adiós nos vemos mañana-

-Adiós- dijeron todos desapareciendo por el pasillo, para salir del departamento.

El genio Hyuga suspiró profundamente cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse "Nunca pensé que aún se sintiera atraída por el idiota Uzumaqui" La miró tiernamente dormir en el sillón, su sonrisa aún permanecía intacta, no parecía querer irse con nada. Se sintió bien por ella, hace tiempo que no la veía tan feliz, pero ahora venía otro desafío, buscar trabajo, aunque cualquier otro sería mejor que el que tenía anteriormente. Se encaminó a un mueble del que sacó una sábana y se la puso encima a Hinata, después miró su celular que descansaba en la mesita de la cocina junto con su mochila "Será mejor que apague la alarma del teléfono, así dormirá más". Y así lo hizo, aunque si la peliazul hubiera estado despierta, hubiera preferido dejarlo prendido, si por casualidad "Aoi" la llamaba, pero a fin de cuentas, estaba dormida.

Así el Hyuga se fue a su habitación, la alegría se respiraba en ese inmundo departamento, ya no importaba que tan humilde era, el ambiente era el mejor que se podía esperar de un hogar.

Hinata era feliz, si feliz, pero esa felicidad era momentánea, ese espacio en blanco aún existía y solo una persona sería capaz de pintarlo, con los colores más vivos de la rosa cromática.

...

Este capítulo me gusta en especial, por ninguna razón en particular…bueno sí, Aoi Masaru es un personaje que tendrá mucha importancia para el desarrollo de esta historia, por culpa de él todo se vuelve más complicado…no diré más porque me emociono jeje, también es lo más cercano a un OOC que he creado en mi vida y lo más cercano que he tenido a un amor platónico XDD. Recuerdo pasé mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza como sería el dulce Aoi.

En fin en el próximo capítulo viene la esperada fiesta y muchas otras cosas, por favor díganme lo que piensan, cualquier comentario o detalle que se me haya pasado por alto será bien recibido.

Hasta el próximo cap!


	5. Una tarde tranquila

*********Capítulo5: Una tarde "tranquila"****************

"Demonios, no contesta"-¡Maldita sea!- Alegaba Naruto. Al lado de él un hombre mayor de pelo blanco y largo amarrado en una cola baja, miraba estupefacto, los numerosos golpes que tenía, en la cara, un ojo morado, de la comisura de sus labios salía algo de sangre, su mentón estaba todo moreteado, un chichón sobresalía en su cabeza y sus manos eran un desastre, no quería ni pensar como tenía el resto de su cuerpo, aparte estaba empapado hasta los huesos "¿este es mi nieto?" se preguntaba.

Después de que el oficial le había dado el papel con el número telefónico de la chica de los ojos perla, había corrido lo más rápido que había podido a su casa, su basura de celular estaba allí y más o menos demoró unos 15 minutos en llegar.

Su abuelo le había estado gritando y preguntando que le había pasado desde que puso un pie en la casa, y mientras él buscaba entre todo su desorden el bendito celular, le contaba todo lo que le había pasado, desde el sueño, la conversación que tuvo con Ino y la pelea que tuvo con Akatsuki, sin omitir en ningún momento a la chica ojos perlas, ahora era más o menos las 2 de la madrugada, el rubio había estado llamando desde hace un poco más de media hora, soltando un garabato cada vez que contestaba el buzón de voz –Rayos-. Y Jiraiya esperaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mano a que dejara de llamar a esa chica y junto a él estaba el botiquín.

-No crees que esa chica ya se habrá ido a dormir, lo primero que yo haría sería descansar después de tal susto - trataba de convencerlo, pero no le hacía caso y ya se estaba aburriendo-¡Hey!, no seas idiota yo no va a contestar, es muy tarde- Naruto sacó su atención del aparato para fijarla en el viejo, que le hacía un ademán con la caja del botiquín para que le dejara curarlo y después miró el papel, que aún tenía en su mano- Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo guardando el papel en el cajón de su velador. -La llamaré mañana-

-Así me gusta- Se paró del suelo y le quitó una de sus manos.- De verdad yo nunca me habría imaginado que te pondrías así por una chica, ni con Sakura fuiste tan porfiado-le decía mientras lo curaba -¡Auch!, se más delicado-exageró Naruto cuando su abuelo le aplicó alcohol en una de sus heridas -El dolor no existe muchacho- respondió Jiraiya tratando de hablar sabiamente -Sí, si dilo cuando se te entierre una astilla en el pulgar- se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Jiraiya, que prefirió no responder su ofensa y continuar su trabajo.

-Esa chica debe de tener muy buen cuerpo para que estés tan desesperado por contactarla- ponía cara de pervertido y la sangre se le escurría por la nariz -Ya me lo imagino-

-¡Ero-sennin, deja de pensar idioteces!- reclamó enojado por la reacción de su abuelo, sin duda ese viejo era una maldito cabeza hueca -Esta bien, no te la voy a quitar ya dejaste más que claro que la quieres para ti- el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante este comentario, tuvo que desviar la mirada para que le viejo no se diera cuenta- ¡ya te he dicho mil veces que solo quiero ayudarle ese ha sido mi propósito desde un principio!, no soy como tú ¡Auch!-

-¡Aja! Por mentiroso esa ni tú te la crees- el viejo reía sin parar ante los comentarios de su nieto -¡Es la verdad ero-sennin!-protestó el rubio, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro de que si eso era así -Di lo que quieras, esas excusas las estoy escuchando desde que tu padre era joven, bien terminé- se levantó de la cama de su nieto que ahora estaba tan vendado como una momia - Me voy a dormir y espero que tú también-

-Sí, si buenas noches-,le deseó el rubio mientras se cambiaba la ropa mojada -¡que sueñes con tu chica jajajjaja!- decía el viejo riendo a carcajadas, mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad de la habitación de Naruto.

Rió por lo bajo. Ese anciano nunca iba a cambiar, de seguro en vez de irse a dormir empezaría a beber sake, leer porno o algo por el estilo, ese viejo lo conocía bastante bien, después de todo él lo había criado.

"Ero-sennin eres un idiota, pero un buen idiota"

Se rió de sus propios pensamientos, para después lanzarse a la cama, bastante adolorido.

Jiraiya una vez más estaba en lo correcto, estaba seguro que iba a soñar con esos ojos, ese regalo de dios, estaba feliz por haber conocido a la chica del sueño de la noche anterior, y que este hubiera dejado de atormentarle, aunque aún no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, pero obtendría mañana esa información.

"Esos ojos… me parecen… conocidos" fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

…

La luz del cuarto poco a poco se iba haciendo mayor, la peliazul dormía profundamente en el sillón de la sala, la sonrisa que había aparecido ayer en la noche aún se conservaba en su rostro, aunque ahora no era tan fresca ni reluciente.

Ya eran eso de las 11 de la mañana y ella empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente ya que la luz le molestaba, se incorporó lentamente bostezando y estirándose "Soñé que me encontraba con Naruto-kun" Se sonrojó al recordar esto último y a la vez se sintió ansiosa, ese día iba a ser memorable por varias razones, aparte de esa fiesta.

Las cuentas de la universidad, del arriendo y otras serían más que cubiertas, hasta podría pagar 4 meses más de la universidad, aparte de las que debía.

-Por fin despertaste, pensé que te ibas a quedar acostada todo el día- Hinata miró a su primo y le dedicó una dulce y fingida sonrisa - Lo mismo podría decir de ti, aún estas en pijama-Neji no contestó esto último y prefirió ignorarla -Tu desayuno está en la mesa, espero haberlo hecho bien esta vez y que te lo comas todo, estas muy delgada, "¡Ay no! voy a reventar" suspiró profundamente

-Yo me voy a dar una ducha y quiero que cuando vuelva estén los platos vacíos- su tono de voz era imponente y amenazante, no podía evitarlo esa obsesión de Neji por su alimentación había surgido hace poco, maldecía el día a que el pelinegro se le había ocurrido cocinar para los dos. Una gotita resbaló por su frente -Sí-.

Para suerte de la ojiperla, su salvación estaba tocando la puerta -Yo abro ve a bañarte- suplicó por kami que Neji le hiciera caso, cualquier persona que estuviera detrás de la puerta debía de ayudarle a terminar en un dos por tres toda la mesa -Bueno, no me responsabilizo por tu apariencia- y se fue por el pasillo al baño. De inmediato Hinata corrió a abrir la puerta a rogar por ayuda, no dejó siquiera que le saludaran y tomó a su maestra por la muñeca y la jaló hacia la cocina -Pero Hinata ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tanto apuro?-

\- Shhh! Kurenai-sensei le puede escuchar- y la sentó en la mesa que como supuso estaba plagada de comida, después le hizo un gesto con las manos para que **por favor** comiera algo, la señora rápidamente aceptó la petición de su alumna, por dos razones, 1 por que ya sabía por las conversaciones con Hinata que esa comida la había hecho Neji y que ella no podría con todo, 2 porque su embarazo le producía múltiples antojos.

Y la batalla para las dos comenzó.

…

-Ya no puedo más, ni el bebe tampoco- rezongó Kurenai -Gracias por ayu…hip…darme-la mujer hizo un gesto con la mano -No hay problema, con esto me ahorro la comida de una semana-.

-Kurenai-sensei, uhm ¿por qué vino? - preguntó levantando la vista -Ah cierto me había olvidado- cambió su cara agonizante a una jubilosa, apoyando los codos en la mesa-¿cómo te fue ayer en la conversación con tus amigos?-

Hinata enseguida entendió a qué se refería -¡¿Usted lo sabía?!- su maestra la miró con dulzura -Me encontré con Kiba hoy en la mañana y me contó todo, estaba paseando a Akamaru ¿y qué piensas hacer hoy?-.

La chica pareció vacilar por unos instantes, pero después respondió bastante alegre -Creo que primero pagaré todas las cuentas, después daré un paseo aprovechando que este es mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo, y quizás si encuentro algún aviso por allí busque un nuevo trabajo, ahora sí tendré tiempo para buscar uno-

\- Me parece buena idea- dijo mientras se paraba del asiento - Bueno ya me voy, espero que hoy en la noche la pases muy bien con tus amigos, te veré allí- Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara, sabía muy bien que ella se refería Naruto.

-Sayo Kurenai-sensei- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del departamento, después se apoyó en esta cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente. "Hoy va a ser un largo día".

Escuchó a su primo salir del baño y se dirigió hacia la cocina para verle, casi estalló a carcajadas cuando vio la cara de asombro de Neji y sin hacer ningún comentario, de por qué los platos estaban tan limpios, pasó por su lado caminando hacia el pasillo -Me voy a duchar y después voy a salir un rato, para que no me busques-.

El pelinegro se quedó con las palabras en la boca "¿cómo lo hizo?", después recordó los últimos momentos antes de meterse al baño, alguien había tocado la puerta -¡Hinata!-

…

Sasuke había ido temprano a la casa de Naruto, había estado llamándole porque no había llegado a la hora acordada a la cafetería, finalmente decidió ir a buscarle y cuando llegó, ni siquiera se había levantado de la cama.

-Oye, dobe levántate ya son la 1 de la tarde- el pelinegro movía al golpeado Naruto tratando de despertarle, pero era inútil, su sueño era demasiado profundo -Naruto, ¡te digo que te levantes!- le gritó y lo empujó con el pie, pero no resultaba, el rubio solo se movía ligeramente para seguir durmiendo.

\- Toma… mi chaqueta para que no te mojes y vete a casa,- murmuraba a lo que Sasuke se ponía cada vez más curioso "¿con quién estará soñando?".

\- ¡La chica de las gafas me dio su número, tengo que llamarla!-se daba vuelta, "¿la chica de las gafas?, ¿será otro sueño con esa mujer?", dejó de pensar cuando divisó un pequeño moretón en el brazo del rubio "me pregunto si…" fue acercando lentamente su dedo índice al diminuto, pero notorio moretón, tomó puntería y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

"Sí funcionó"

-¡Que rayos haces Sasuke-teme!- alegaba eufórico el rubio sobándose el brazo y mirando con odio a su amigo, el pelinegro se mantenía tranquilo, por lo menos había logrado despertarlo -Toma- le tiró ropa limpia -Me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a ordenar la mansión para hoy y ya son las 1-

\- ¡Ah! esta bien- decía regañadientes dirigiéndose al baño, pero Sasuke le detuvo -Jiraiya me dijo que te preguntara, aunque yo no tengo interés ¿por qué estás tan hecho polvo?-

En ese instante, Naruto recordó todo lo que le había pasado ayer y no dudó ni un segundo en contárselo a Sasuke.

-No tienes ni la menor idea de con quien me encontré ayer-

Le lanzó encima toda su aventura, con la que ahora ya no era la chica de las gafas, si no la chica de los ojos perla.

\- Hmp, así que es por eso- comentó simulando no tener interés, pero en realidad estaba feliz al ver que su amigo recuperaba la vitalidad de siempre.

\- y hablando de eso tengo que llamarle- dijo caminando hacia el velador, estaba apunto de tomar el papel del cajón cuando Sasuke le tomó la muñeca - Tienes toda tu vida para llamarle ahora báñate que tenemos que irnos- y tomando impulso lo lanzó al baño y cerró la puerta.

Naruto cayó secamente en el duro cerámico del baño, después de rebotar miles de veces en el diminuto espacio que había entre las paredes y de botar en el trayecto uno que otro objeto, ahora tirado en el suelo de seguro más golpeado que antes, maldijo a Sasuke por lo bajo.

…

Había conseguido librarse del interrogatorio de su primo cuando salió del baño, con un montón de excusas y evasivas "Tengo prisa, me reuniré con una amiga que no veo hace tiempo, quiero pagar las cuentas ¿por qué me alegas si hice lo que querías?".

Y una vez que Neji había quedado aparentemente satisfecho, se dirigió a la puerta del departamento, estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando Neji le tocó el hombro girándola en su posición suavemente - Sé que te molesta esto pero, ¿no te los vas a poner?- Hinata le miró con la duda reflejada en su rostro - ¿Ponerme qué?-

-Bueno, siempre has dicho que te molesta que te sigan tus fans cuando sales a la calle- continuó Neji algo incómodo por tener que plantearle eso a la ojiperla, y le extendió el jockey y las gafas negras.

El brillo de sus ojos desapareció inmediatamente, lo había olvidado por completo.

En lo que fue una milésima de segundo, sintió un tirón en su espalda y el frío le encerró el pecho, sus músculos se tensaron y miró hipnotizada esos implementos que había llevado consigo, todos los días desde que se había vuelto una artista reconocida.

Surgió su voz interior, su conciencia le hablaba, había salido a flote en un intento desesperado por mantener esa felicidad que la dejaba fluir en la vida "no quiero pasar mi vida escondida", pero simplemente como pasaba todas las veces en que esa voz le hablaba, esta extinguió tan rápido que Hinata no alcanzó a escucharla y fue arrastrada nuevamente a sus pensamientos habituales.

-Hey, Hinata ¿te sientes bien? De repente te pusiste pálida-.

Al escucharle, salió de ese diminuto trance para volver a _su realidad_ \- Si no te preocupes, no es nada- dijo sonriendo nuevamente de manera falsa, aceptando la mano tendida de su primo y poniéndose sus accesorios.-¿Estas segura?- Neji la miraba preocupado, aunque Hinata no se percatara, el pelinegro era muy sensitivo y atento, había notado claramente como el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, y volvía a actuar de la misma manera que lo hacía desde hace algunos años, fingiendo estar serena y tranquila, cuando dentro de ella se había desatado una pequeña tormenta.

\- Segura- le volvió a sonreír, y se dio vuelta abriendo la puerta del departamento -Nos vemos después-.

Neji asintió con la cabeza y Hinata salió del recinto.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que el joven permaneció en la misma posición frente a la puerta, escuchaba los pasos de la chica alejarse hasta hacerse inaudibles, el sonido por alguna razón parecía ser muy pesado y dificultoso.

Se adentró en la casa pensativo "Cuando aprenderá que no todas las personas son como su padre, me está molestando que dude tanto en confiar en mí"

…

Sus pasos parecían pesados y dificultosos, un enorme peso recaía sobre sus hombros y parecía que llevaba una mochila de muchas toneladas en su espalda, cuando solo llevaba un bolso en el que iban su billetera, que tenía sus documentos y algo de dinero, sus llaves, una botella de agua para soportar el calor, una pequeña libreta, un lápiz y su celular.

Paró de caminar al recordar que llevaba consigo su teléfono celular, hurgó con las manos temblorosas dentro de su bolso hasta encontrarlo "ya debería haberme llamado" pensó al tenerlo en sus manos.

Estaba apagado, pero no se atrevía a prenderlo, tenía miedo, miedo de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, y ¿si no le había llegado el papel?, ¿si no se había interesado en llamarle?, ¿si solo le había protegido por un acto de buena voluntad? Sabía que este último pensamiento era algo exagerado, pero cualquier cosa era posible.

Decidió despejar la incógnita en otro momento. No quería amargarse el día, pasó a pagar las cuentas en la universidad y siguió caminando con expresión seria pensando cosas sin importancia y mirando los locales y tiendas.

Estaba pasando por el centro de Konoha, allí tenía varias excusas para distraerse, estaba bastante entretenida observando unas manualidades en una pequeña estantería, lo que más le llamaba la atención era la delicada estructura de unas estatuillas hechas a mano, había una en especial que encontraba muy llamativa.

No es que fuera distinta a las demás, pero ella sabía lo que era poner la propia esencia en un trabajo, y ese caballo galopando efusivamente estaba cargado de una energía maravillosa. Sentía admiración por ese animal, parecía no querer parar de galopar nunca y sus pequeños ojitos estaban centrados en el frente, le dieron ganas de dibujarlo y plasmar esa visión en papel, pero sería un poco extraño que sacara su lápiz y se quedara por más de una hora dibujando al pequeño, pero majestuoso animalito.

-Al parecer ha entendido el tema de la escultura ¿no?- Hinata desvió su atención del caballo para fijarla en una anciana que le sonreía alegremente, tenía un ojo parchado y vestía ropas flojas y grandes, su pelo estaba canoso por la edad, y las arrugas adornaban su rostro - Esto… yo ¿usted hizo esto?-le preguntó curiosa – Sí, jovencita, y usted ha visto que el caballo no se rinde ni cesa su galope nunca ¿cierto?- Hinata le miró sorprendida aún a través de sus gafas, estaba atónita ¿Cómo podía suponer tan fácilmente esa mujer lo que estaba pensando? finalmente no le tomó importancia y siguió contemplando la figura, junto con la mujer - ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

\- Como gustes, estoy para atender esta tienda- le respondió con entusiasmo -Bu…bueno, me…me gustaría saber, en qué se inspiró pa…para crearla- dijo de forma entrecortada, jugando con sus dedos, es que creía que se estaba siendo demasiado imprudente con esa señora, pero quería saciar su curiosidad - Aah, así que era eso, esa es una pregunta muy fácil…- Hinata le miró atenta esperando una respuesta -… en un muchacho, que trabaja en el restaurante de enfrente, un rubio muy especial – Rió un poco haciendo recuerdo del muchacho a quién describía y continuó- no encontré mejor manera de describirlo, siempre me visita en la semana y contempla las figuritas nuevas que hago, lo primero que vi en él era su perseverancia. Ese chiquillo travieso no deja de molestar hasta que consigue lo que quiere, aunque por apariencia y carácter lo mejor hubiera sido hacer un zorro- dijo caminando al interior de la tienda para sentarse en una silla al lado de un escritorio de madera tallado riendo a carcajadas.

La chica giró su vista para volver a fijarla en la figurita, pero no pudo concentrarse por mucho tiempo, su estómago empezó a rugir reclamando comida, pues ya era la hora de almuerzo.

La peliazul se ruborizó notoriamente y empezó a jugar con sus dedos- Per…perdón por eso…- la anciana lo único que atinó a hacer fue soltar una estrepitosa carcajada - Será mejor que vayas a comer al restaurante que está en frente, ya llevas media hora viendo el caballo- y siguió riendo.-Gra…gracias se…señora-dijo aún ruborizada -Me llamo Kaede señorita Hyuga-

\- Ah…amuchas gracias Kaede-san- dijo dándose vuelta para salir del lugar. Demoró un tiempo en darse cuenta de que ella nunca le había dicho su nombre a la anciana, cuando lo hizo dio un saltito en su posición y miró sus accesorios que estaban bien aferrados en su lugar, después escuchó a Kaede hablarle- No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- .

Hinata le miró confusa, le dio inseguridad haber sido descubierta, pero cuando vio su rostro se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincera, dio una pequeña reverencia y salió hacia la calle.

Kaede se quedó un rato más sentada en la silla, después se levantó cogió al caballito con sus temblorosas manos y lo examinó cuidadosamente -Se lo guardaré, estoy segura de que esa chica estima mucho a Naruto-kun- y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a la parte trasera de su tienda.

…

"Esto está delicioso" pensaba la ojiperla, había llegado al lugar que le había indicado Kaede y en ese mismo instante disfrutaba de una buena ensalada y un trozo de pescado. Al principio le pareció raro ya que parecía un puesto de ramen, pero cuando le dieron la carta ese pensamiento se fue, todo era muy variado y a muy buen precio y además como experimentaba ahora de buena calidad.

Terminó bastante satisfecha, aunque nunca tanto como cuando comía lo que su primo le preparaba. Decidió reposar un rato, para no caminar con el estómago tan pesado y empezó a mirar la construcción. En realidad era un restaurante muy acogedor, no era ni muy pequeño, ni muy grande, la temperatura era bastante fresca, lo que atraía bastante gente buscando refugio del sol y se veía bastante limpio.

Había un pequeño fichero al lado de la puerta, con bastantes avisos, los leyó todos ya que no estaba tan lejos como para que se le complicara la vista. Uno de ellos anunciaba:

 _SE NECESITA SEÑORITA DE BUENA PRESENCIA PARA OCUPAR PUESTO DE MESERA, POR FAVOR SI SE INTERESA, CONSULTAR AL ENCARGADO._

Meditó un momento la oferta… ¡cómo la podría rechazar, se le estaba ofreciendo ese trabajo en bandeja de plata!, más aún ¡la atmósfera era tan agradable! Aprovechó el momento de pagar la cuenta para preguntarle a un hombre mayor quien era el encargado, se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que estaba preguntándoselo a él mismo, el anciano le indicó amablemente que la siguiera a un lugar más apropiado para conversar, llegaron a la parte de atrás del edificio a una candente oficina, y allí le plantearon todas la condiciones y revisaron su currículum.

El trabajo era bastante acorde a su tiempo, el sueldo era bueno y el viejo no era para nada como su antiguo jefe, la mayor atracción.

Al pronunciar su nombre y apellido en un descuido, el anciano mostró conocer su nombre, pero no por eso cambió su trato con ella, como le encantaba su nuevo jefe. Estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo, había un solo problema - ¿No pensará trabajar con toda la cara tapada y el pelo recogido señorita?- le preguntó en tono de broma el anciano, a lo que Hinata empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos -Bu…bueno, es que tengo un problema… en… de vista y… me…me molesta un poco la…la luz, por eso u…uso las gafas- dijo evitando sostenerle la mirada. Cuando mentía era imposible para ella mantener el contacto visual, aún cuando estuviera con lentes.- Ah, entonces no hay problema mientras realice su trabajo yo no tengo inconveniente, además ha sido un poco difícil que alguna chica de tu edad acepte este trabajo, no se por qué lo hacen, pero cada vez que lo aceptan renuncian al primer día, bueno comienzas el lunes ¿de acuerdo?- A Hinata este último comentario le dio escalofríos "creo que nunca puede ser tan perfecto"

-¡Claro!-

-Muy bien firma aquí-.

Después de que todos los trámites fueron saldados la chica salió de Ichiraku' ramen, con menos que soportar, sus pasos seguían siendo igual de toscos, pero su mente seguía visualizando una imagen, la estatuilla de greda que incluso tenía más valor y fuerza de voluntad que ella, "si no hubiera sido por Kaede-san no hubiera encontrado ese trabajo, debo darle las gracias, aunque seguro, solo quería que comprara algo".

Estaba dando otro paseo sin rumbo por Konoha antes de volver al departamento y arreglarse para ir donde Uchiha-san.

En ese caminar nuevamente sintió la brisa rozando su cara y el olor del mar impregnado en su cuerpo, estaba en la misma playa, e incluso, podría decir, que en el mismo lugar en el que había estado el día anterior en la noche, cuando ese frío infernal le aprisionó en su mente, pero ahora, el paisaje era muy distinto.

Todo estaba desierto, caminó por la arena se sacó las sandalias, para sentir las pequeñas piedrecillas pasar entre los dedos de sus pies, se quitó los lentes y el gorro y los tiró junto con el pequeño bolso, que antes reposaba en su hombro.

No sabía que paisaje era más maravilloso, el que había visto ayer con los rayos de la luna escapando por las negras nubes iluminando pequeños fragmentos del océano, o el que veía ahora, aguas de múltiples colores adornado de un cielo de atardecer.

Abrió los brazos dejando que el viento chocara contra su cuerpo, estaba meditando un poco, ya que se sentía algo cansada y quería tener energías para la noche, recordó un episodio parecido a ese que había vivido en una pequeña cascada en el campamento de verano "la sensación es la misma, pero no podría hacer lo mismo aquí" se dijo a sí misma, antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a sus casa con un pensamiento o más bien una pregunta surcando su cabeza – Me pregunto que habrá pensado Naruto-kun cuando me vio ese día-

…

-AACHIZZ-

-Salud dobe-

-Alguien debe estar hablando de mí jejeje- decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo zorrunamente - Yo creo que es por el polvo, hace tiempo que no limpiaba la mansión- respondió Sasuke ganándose una mirada asesina de Naruto.

Se habían dedicado a limpiar y a ordenar la mansión Uchiha toda la tarde, el pobre ojiazul quedó más molido de lo que estaba antes, de todas formas agradecía tener una capacidad de recuperación enorme, todos sus moretones y heridas habían desaparecido, a veces se preguntaba como era eso posible.

Cuando terminaron de asear se tiraron en el suelo a descansar un poco, pues aún tenían que traer la comida y tenía q ser una gran cantidad de comida, porque ya sabían que iba a asistir Chouji y ese crítico gastronómico comía como si su estómago fuera un agujera negro.

\- Oye Naruto-baka ¿no la vas a llamar?-

-¿A quién?- preguntó extrañado y con los ojitos achinados - A la mujer de las gafas dobe-respondió Sasuke molesto-

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así Sasuke-teme!- le gritó expresando enojo con la venita estallando en su frente -¡LA VAS A LLAMAR O NO!- gritó tratando de hacer reaccionar a Naruto que aún no se acordaba que el día anterior había molestado por horas con esa mujer -¡Oh, es cierto!- dijo levantando su dedo índice en señal de que ya había captado, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, marcando el número que ya se sabía de memoria, esperó un poco ilusionado por escuchar de nuevo la voz de la chica, pero…-Tiene el teléfono apagado- habló con tono serio -¿Estás seguro de que lo marcaste bien?- preguntó el pelinegro, percatándose del tono de su hermano - Estuve marcando ese número toda la noche mientras dormía claro que estoy seguro teme- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Hmp-

\- Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo para ayudarte a traer la comida- exclamó antes de salir de la mansión.

Sasuke igual que Naruto se dirigió a su habitación para limpiarse y echarse toda la colonia que tenía a mano, como era el anfitrión de la fiesta tenía que estar presentable. Ya era casi la hora para que llegaran los invitados y uno que otro colado, así que no se preocupaba por el repentino cambio de ánimo de su amigo, sabía que en la fiesta eso no iba a durar por mucho tiempo y enseguida el hiperactivo Uzumaqui se iba a volver el centro de atención.

…

Hinata ya había llegado al departamento, y como había pensado allí estaban todos, Kiba junto con su inseparable Akamaru, Shino en su incambiable posición neutra, Neji sentando tratando de aparentar estar tranquilo, Lee con los ojos más redondos de los que ya tenía y Ten-Ten…

\- ¡Oh!, Hinata ya llegaste te he estado esperando ven- decía mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la dirigía a su habitación, la peliazul ya sabía lo que le esperaba, miró a sus compañeros que le devolvían la mirada con compasión, y solo se resignó y dejó que Ten-Ten la controlara como quisiera.

…

Iban los seis en el espacioso auto de la morena, en el trayecto Hinata había tenido el tiempo suficiente para contar a cerca del trabajo que había conseguido y en el que empezaría a trabajar el lunes próximo.

\- No se por qué no esperaste un tiempo más, yo hubiera descansado mucho tiempo para reponerme de ese inmundo trabajo que tenías ¿cierto Akamaru?- ante todo Akamaru ladró en respuesta moviendo la cola.

\- Ah… bueno tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad Kiba-kun no hubiera recibido mejor oferta- respondió algo distraída -Hinata tiene razón Kiba, además ese horario le va a permitir descansar más- Habló Shino por primera vez en todo el camino.

Todos estaban conversando animadamente, pero Hinata iba algo preocupada por dos razones. La primera no sabía como reaccionaría al ver a Naruto… peor como reaccionaría él al verla y la otra razón era de la forma en que le había obligado a vestirse Ten-Ten, no era que la ropa que estaba usando fuera provocativa o no fuera cómoda, es que simplemente no era su estilo, una polera negra de manga corta algo ajustada y de escote redondo, dejando ver sus hombros y la parte baja de su abdomen, un pantalón corto que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, las típicas sandalias, cabello suelto, maquillaje apenas notorio y lo que ella insistió en llevar, las gafas. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era lo primero, cada segundo se sentía más nerviosa e insegura de si debía ir realmente a esa fiesta o no, ya se había olvidado por completo de que su celular seguía apagado, y que llevaba la chaqueta de "Aoi" en los brazos.

-¡Ya llegamos!- anunció Ten-Ten, sacando a Hinata de su mundo y alterándola más aún. Ya no podía irse, no era muy difícil deducir que estaban en la mansión, las vibraciones de la música resonaban en sus oídos y se veía mucho movimiento dentro -¡Bajemos ya!- alegaba Lee impaciente por demostrar que la llama de su juventud ardía de emoción en la pista de baile -Sí vamos- alentó Kiba. Y así las puertas del vehículo se abrieron una por una, Hinata bajo muy temblorosa aferrándose de la puerta, casi se cayó cuando puso los pies en la tierra.

Caminó lento y pausado con expresión seria para no preocupar a su primo que estaba segura que la estaba vigilando, estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, y Hinata estaba cada vez más intranquila "y si no se acuerda de mí …y si me ignora y se va con Sakura-san y si hago el ridículo… " miles de cosas de este tipo pasaban por su cabeza, cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la chaqueta consigo y se le había quedado en el auto, una excusa perfecta para volver y ventilarse un poco - Eh Teten-chan- le llamó la atención tocando su hombro- ¿Qué pasa Hinata?- preguntó curiosa -¿Me podrías dar las llaves del auto? se me olvidó algo dentro- Esperaba poder convencerla ya que Ten-ten al igual que Neji era bastante controladora. Le miró con desconfianza, pero al final accedió dándole las llaves mientras le decía o mejor dicho amenazaba - Toma, pero tienes que prometerme que por lo menos irás al patio de la mansión- La peliazul asintió algo asustada por la actitud de la morena y se fue corriendo al auto.

Abrió la puerta trasera, no se había equivocado, la chaqueta estaba ahí, se sintió más extraña aún, ver esa prenda en momento de tensión le hizo recordar esos ojos tan gloriosos y se calmó un poco. Había sido bueno idea ir a buscar la chaqueta, pero por otro lado, ¿Cómo iba a entrar a la casa ahora?, algo era entrar acompañada del grupo y aferrarse a la espalda de Kiba, pero… entrar sola… sin nadie que hablara por ella y le diera ánimos, era más que imposible.

Aunque no necesariamente tenía que entrar a la mansión Uchiha por la puerta principal. Recordó las palabras de Teten _"Tienes que prometerme que por lo menos irás al patio de la mansión"_ Suspiró profundo, tomó la chaqueta entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho.

"Aquí voy"

Y empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión.

…

Nada que decir, en este capítulo no pasó mucho, como el mismo título indica fue un cap "tranquilo", pero habían ciertas cosas que necesitaba describir para poder seguir avanzando. La aparición de la anciana Kaede fue algo que ni siquiera pensé cuando escribí la escena de la tienda, prácticamente se metió ella sola mientras estaba en ello, espero no lo hayan encontrado demasiado forzado.

En el siguiente capítulo POR FIN llega el encuentro real de Naruto y Hinata y algunas otras cositas.

Hasta el próximo cap!

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto.

Kaede es de autoría de Rumiko Takahashi.


	6. El momento en que nació su voluntad

****Capítulo 6: El momento en que nació su voluntad*******

-No puedo creer que mi vida se esté arruinando por un sueño-

Maldecía en voz alta Naruto, mientras reposaba su espalda subido en la copa de un árbol y miraba atentamente el cielo estrellado.

Después de ayudarle a Sasuke con todo para la fiesta empezaron a llegar todos en montón, casi todos los alumnos que conocían más los profesores, junto con Jiraiya que no quería perder la oportunidad de seducir a lindas jóvenes.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Sakura e Ino junto con Sai, Chouji y Shikamaru quien como siempre reclamaba de lo problemático de la situación y lo molesto que era que le hubiesen obligado a ir, mientras Chouji apenas puso un pie dentro se dirigió directo a la mesa con los aperitivos.

Naruto tuvo que recibir "amistosamente" Sai, el actual novio de Ino, con un puñetazo en la cara, luego de insistir con los motes raros a cerca de su "pequeña parte privada".

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro los estudiantes extranjeros, fueron el segundo grupo en llegar, cosa que el rubio agradecía ya que el hermano menor, Gaara, a pesar de su actitud un tanto sombría y distante era una persona realmente agradable y con quien le gustaba pasar el rato de vez en cuando, además, una vez que te acostumbrabas a las pequeñas excentricidades de ese trío de hermanos uno se sentía muy a gusto entre personas de confianza. Naruto esperaba sinceramente que la pasaran de lujo.

También y a pesar de su embarazo Kurenai había asistido junto con Asuma y Gai que a cada rato ponía su pose de chico guay mientras bailaba, mientras Kakashi no se separaba de su libro "Icha Icha Paradise" escrito por Jiraiya, Kurenai solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente da ratos tratando en vano de que soltara su novela.

La teoría de Sasuke en relación a los ánimos del rubio había fallado, ni siquiera cuando pusieron su canción favorita cambió esa expresión sombría y desganada, se mantenía en un rincón sentado en una silla al lado de Chouji, que se devoraba la mesa a manotadas

\- Oye dobe ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó prácticamente a gritos por el volumen de la música - Sí, no es nada- le respondió de la misma manera.

Sasuke sabía que el idiota mentía, era muy malo en eso. Se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía y se quedaron un rato más en esa posición uno al lado del otro hasta que Naruto se levantó y le hizo señas con las manos, explicándole a Sasuke que iba a estar en el patio trasero ya que la música le molestaba, el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza y Naruto desapareció de su vista, Sakura entonces apareció de improviso junto a Sasuke – Le dolió no poder contactarla ¿verdad?- Sasuke nuevamente respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente - Ya no podemos hacer nada por ayudarle, fue al patio, supongo que quiere estar solo un rato.-

Sakura le miró con gesto preocupado, Naruto era su amigo, no podía dejar pasar su malestar tan fácilmente, a ella también le dolía, a veces se sentía como una hermana mayor sobreprotectora, quizás Sasuke tenía razón y debía dejar que él mismo solucionara sus problemas.

Allí estaba encima de un árbol maldiciendo la existencia de las metáforas, no había mucho ruido en ese sector del y podía por lo menos escuchar sus pensamientos, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse.

Algo más se escuchó, pasos de alguien que se acercaba, podía saber solo por el sonido que no era Sasuke, esos pasos sonaban pesados, pero a la vez cortos, parecían los de una mujer, pero tampoco eran de Sakura ni de ninguna otra persona que conociese.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y buscó a la persona causante de aquel sonido.

No pudo evitar soltar un quejido de asombro al darse cuenta de que esa mujer se parecía mucho de espalda a la chica de las gafas "¿Estaré teniendo alucinaciones?" se sobó los ojos una y otra vez tratando de comprobar si lo que veía era verdad o no. La chica se sentó en un banquillo de piedra tallada, no sin antes contemplar la forma y estructura del tallado con las manos, podía ver que apretaba contra su pecho una prenda, probablemente una chaqueta, pero no alcanzaba a ver más, estaba demasiado oscuro.

Bajó sigilosamente del árbol en que había estado apoyado y se dirigió con paso pausado hacia ella.

...

No le había costado mucho llegar al patio trasero, solo tuvo que pasar por una puerta entreabierta que estaba a un costado de la mansión. Ese jardín, parecía más un bosque que jardín, todo estaba cubierto de árboles frondosos, pero había un pequeño caminito que llevaba a un espacio desprovisto en el que había una mesita y unas cuantas sillas de piedra tallada, se acercó cautelosamente a una de las sillas y examinó el tallado con las manos.

Era un muy buen trabajo, no le extrañaba la calidad estando en la casa de un Uchiha, pero rápidamente abandonó sus observaciones y se sentó apretando la chaqueta contra su pecho.

Se dejó dormitar un rato, en realidad ya estaba bastante cansada, ese día había sido más movido de lo que había esperado.

Su mente nuevamente empezaba a jugar con ella sentía los pasos de alguien acercarse por detrás. – No ahora no- exclamó con un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte para desconcertar a Naruto "¿Me ha descubierto?", al ver que no se movía del asiento se acercó más a ella.

Hinata ignoró el sonido que aún se escuchaba para centrar su atención en su celular.

Ya no pudo evitar los pensamientos que habían tratado de surgir en todo el día.

Además le era imposible no pensar en esa llamada cuando tenía la chaqueta en sus brazos.

Levantó el aparato a la altura de sus ojos y le miró con angustia y… miedo, si ese miedo que le había perseguido toda la vida, ese tipo de sensaciones estaban implantadas en ella desde que tenía memoria, ¿por qué?, no lo sabía, lo único que tenía claro es que, no quería saber que todo ese interés por parte de esa persona había sido meras ilusiones suyas.

-¿Me pregunto si de verdad le llegó el papel?-.

De nuevo la escuchaba estaba seguro de que conocía esa voz de otro lugar.

Era de tono alto, volumen bajo y la forma en que hablaba parecía el de una persona no muy segura y ¿de qué papel estaba hablando? ¿Tan importante puede ser? Ya no aguantaba más quería saber quien era esa mujer y le tocó el hombro suavemente. Hinata dio un gemido de sorpresa y saltó rápidamente del asiento, había sentido que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

Cuando se vieron cara a cara los dos pensaban que alucinaban.

Hinata se ruborizó como nunca había pensado que lo haría, no pudo mantenerle la mirada, estaba asombrada. Si antes sus piernas empezaban a temblar con escuchar su nombre, ahora sentía que todo su cuerpo como una gelatina humana, las mariposas no revoloteaban, sino que se estrellaban en las paredes de su estómago.

Intentó hablar normalmente, pero en su lugar solo tartamudeaba, se le había hecho un nudo semejante a una pelota golf en la garganta

\- NA…nA… Naru… Naruto-kun?-

Ahora si reconoció quien era la chica, solo había una persona que poseía ese tono de voz y le llamaba de esa forma

-¿Hinata?-

No sabía si estar confundido o feliz, no sabía que pensar con respecto a la identidad de esa chica, por un lado podría jurar que esas gafas eran las mismas que había visto en la playa, pero también estaba seguro al cien por ciento seguro de que esa voz era la de Hinata, esa vieja amiga.

-¡Hinata, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!- le decía con su tono más alegre, rodeando el banquillo para acercársele, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Bu…bueno…yo- trataba de decir algo coherente para explicar su presencia, pero los nervios y la felicidad le nublaban el pensamiento, "¡Me ha reconocido, sabe quién soy!", jugaba con sus dedos afirmándole a Naruto más aún su identidad… solo ella hacía eso cuando le veía.

-¡Ah! Entiendo buscabas un lugar para escapar del ruido y despejarte ¿verdad?, es que cualquiera se aburre de tanto revuelo que hay en la mansión jejeje- Naruto no paraba de hablar en ningún momento, su hiperactividad había despertado milagrosamente y parloteaba como un loro -Esto…la…la verdad es que- intentaba decirle algo y rogaba por kami no desmayarse - ¡Ah pero que mal educado soy, prácticamente estoy hablando solo! Y dime ¿de qué papel estabas hablando antes?- A Hinata se le tensó todo el cuerpo al escuchar esa pregunta y levantó la vista del suelo ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo él la estaba escuchando.

\- Me… ¿me escuchaste?- El rubio mantenía su conocida sonrisa en la cara y se rascaba la nuca -Perdona es que estaba en un árbol cuando tú llegaste y ocurrió por accidente, pero te escuché un poco preocupada por eso te pregunto- Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando "Se preocupa por mí"

-¡No es por ser chismoso de verdad!- recalcaba algo avergonzado por la reacción de la peliazul y negaba con la manos -Uhm… es que es una…una historia…algo aburrida…y…y no… quisiera…- continuaba tartamudeando con la cabeza baja y sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos en ningún momento -¡No importa tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar!- celebraba sentándose en uno de los banquillos e invitando a Hinata a hacer lo mismo. A ella se le derritió el corazón al verle actuar de esa manera "No ha cambiado nada" sonrió para sus adentros y se sentó en un banquillo al lado de él, pero a una distancia prudente –Bu…bueno- paró un segundo al darse cuenta de que no podía seguir tartamudeando si iba a entablar una conversación, sería demasiado incómodo para ambos, miró de reojo a su rubio oyente que le devolvía la mirada atento y sonriente "No terminaré nunca si sigo así".

Le miró una vez más y suspiró profundo, esperando poder relajarse - Fue por un chico- dijo aparentemente calmada

-¿¡Qué por un chico estás así!?- exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul, parándose del asiento. Después de que se dio cuenta que ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar y que la chica parecía incómoda por esa interrupción, se volvió a sentar algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca- Perdona sigue- Hinata suspiró nuevamente, tratando de calmar sus exaltados nervios y continuó - Ayer en la noche apareció de casualidad, me ayudó mucho con unos problemas que tenía, en realidad no le pude agradecer. Empezó a llover y me dejó esta chaqueta, para que no me mojara y sin más desapareció.-

Al escuchar esa frase Naruto puso atención en la chaqueta que la peliazul llevaba en los brazos "Esa chaqueta…se parece a la que llevaba ayer". Hinata seguía hablando.

\- No sé si le habrá llegado, pero traté de hacerle llegar un papel con mi número de teléfono. Lo único que se de él es que se llama…- Naruto se sentía intrigado, esa historia que le contaba era demasiado parecida a lo que él había vivido el día anterior.

-Se llama Aoi Masaru- soltó la chica.

El estruendo que provocó la caída del rubio, fue semejante a la que hubiera producido al caerse un árbol milenario, "Parece que no soy yo" pensaba estirado en el suelo –Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?, ¿dije algo malo?- habló preocupada, asomando su cabeza para verle

-¡No en absoluto Hinata! Jejeje- Decía sentándose de bruces en el suelo, rascándose la nuca y poniendo una torcida sonrisa en su cara "Esto es una locura… es imposible que Hinata sea la chica de las gafas, pero… y ¿si es ella? Todo este problema se acabaría…No…es ilógico, no lo creo, Hinata no es una persona que necesite esa especie de ayuda."

Todo esto y más pensaba, haciendo un nudo de ideas que se contradecían entre sí. Hinata nuevamente se ponía nerviosa, veía a Naruto que se mantenía callado y con expresión seria, sin cambiar de postura, pensaba que le había molestado con algo que había dicho

\- Naruto-kun ¿pasa algo?- El rubio respondió muy lentamente la pregunta – Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo en tono serio y distante, algo que a la peliazul le causaba más extrañeza, nunca le había visto así, generalmente siempre estaba sonriente - ¿Hinata?- le llamó el joven rompiendo el molesto silencio que se había formado

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué has hecho en todo este tiempo?- interrogó risueño, cambiando el tema abruptamente para no complicarse más con el asunto, además era obvio que ella no era esa mujer.

-¿Eh?- exclamó sin entender a que se refería.-Ya sabes que has hecho con tu vida… si empezaste a estudiar, trabajas, ¿o haces algo más?- aclaró Naruto tratando de establecer un tema de conversación- Ah…eso- agregó sin mucho entusiasmo, algo que el rubio no pareció notar -Y ¿qué me dices?- siguió curioso.

-Yo…estudio pintura en la universidad de Konoha, conseguí trabajo recientemente en un restaurante y ahora vivo con Neji-kun en un departamento arrendado- le dijo intentando sonar lo más calmada posible. Naruto acrecentó más su sonrisa al escucharle.

-La mayoría ya me lo esperaba- celebró a lo que Hinata le miró confundida.

\- De pequeña tu siempre fuiste un haz para el dibujo- le alabó e Hinata se puso tan roja como un tomate -Gra…gracias-.

-Pero lo que no entiendo…- hizo una pausa en que cambió su expresión a una interrogante rascándose la barbilla, la peliazul posó su mirada en el suelo adivinando lo que diría a continuación -¿Por qué te fuiste a vivir al departamento de Neji si tenías la mansión Huyga?-

Apretó los puños tratando de mantener la serenidad y carraspeó la garganta para que su voz no sonara alterada.

-…No es realmente importante, pero pre…preferiría no hablar de eso Naruto-kun-.

El rubio la miró con los ojos muy abiertos por esa respuesta y vio lo tensa que estaba, enseguida entendió que había tocado terreno prohibido – Ehm, perdona si te hice recordar algo desagradable- le dio entonces unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro tratando de enmendar su error, la chica le miró ruborizada por ese gesto. Naruto le regaló una sonrisa, entonces no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y la volvió a fijar en el suelo, jugando con sus dedos.

\- Naruto-kun y…¿tú que has hecho de tu vida?- ahora era ella la que intentaba cambiar el tema -Ah bueno, trabajo en un puesto de ramen, vivo aquí a lado y….

Hinata le miró extrañada por que no hubiera terminada la frase, más se sorprendió cuando vio que el rubio sonreía triunfante -¡No me creerías lo que estoy planeando para el futuro! jejeje.- La chica pestañeó un par de veces buscando algún sentido a las palabras de su acompañante, Naruto rápidamente se dio cuenta de eso y continuó -¿Recuerdas el incidente que hubo con Orochimaru cuando trató de llevarse a Sasuke en el último año?- Le preguntó

Al principio Hinata parecía no entender a que se refería, pero pronto cambió su expresión y asintió con la cabeza - Allí cada uno de nosotros pudo seguir su vida en tranquilidad.-Exacto- complementó el rubio y ambos recordaron ese pequeño juego que hizo un cambio drástico en las vidas de cada uno.

***********FLASH BACK***********************

Se podía observar una gran tumulto de personas rodeando a un grupo que parecía tener un no muy agradable encuentro, entre ellos habían 3 estudiantes y 1 adulto. Se apreciaba a un muchacho de unos 17 años con el uniforme escolar y la bandana con el símbolo de Konoha en su frente, sus alborotados mechones rubios se mecían con el viento.

Permanecía en posición defensiva, su mirada se volvía cada vez más fiera- ¡Dejen en paz a a Sasuke de una vez!- ordenó con tono amenazante a los personajes que tenía en frente.

\- Mocoso no intimidas a nadie, Sasuke-kun está haciendo esto por su cuenta - le respondió con tono altanero. Se trataba de un hombre de un aspecto tan desagradable que fácilmente podría comprarse al de una serpiente con los ojos afilados y la sonrisa amplia -Orochimaru-sama no debería provocarlo de esa manera- cuestionó otro de pelo gris y de lentes, con la bandana de la escuela del sonido -Ese idiota no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros Kabuto, es un maldito….

Sus insultos fueron interrumpidos por el tercer estudiante -¡Basta Orochimaru!-.

Todas las personas centraron su atención en el pelinegro causante de toda esa discusión- No es necesaria tanta palabrería-

Sasuke insistía en irse a estudiar al sonido, por un problema financiero entre las dos escuelas y que se había "parchado" en una sucia negociación por parte del director del sonido, Orochimaru, había ofrecido la indemnización a cambio de que el Uchiha accediera estudiar en su instituto.

-¡Sasuke no seas imbécil! Sabes bien que esto se puede resolver de cualquier otra forma- Gritaba el rubio, pero Sasuke se mantenía frívolo y no le tomaba atención. Maldijo por lo bajo la poca cooperación de su amigo. Tenía unas ganas enormes de quitarle de un puñetazo esa maldita sonrisa de la cara a Orochimaru.

"No me queda otra opción"

Bajó la guardia sin dejar de ofrecer una mirada amenazante a sus contrincantes

-Les propongo un trato- La macabra sonrisa de Orochimaru se hizo más extensa -¿Qué clase de trato?

Se mantenía desafiante y erguido, produciendo una vista prodigiosa de su porte y contextura física - Una carrera-

Todos los presentes se estremecieron ante esta repuesta, hasta Sasuke cambió su expresión y ahora empezaba a asustarse "No estará pensando hacer eso".

\- Si gano, Sasuke se queda aquí- impuso de manera seria – Y ¿si pierdes?- preguntó de manera maliciosa Kabuto.

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los puños para evitar soltar toda la furia que le tenía a esa escoria –Tendrán al Kyubi y al Uchiha en su escuela.

Entre los espectadores, Hinata se hallaba a sí mima impactada junto a Sakura que estaba a punto de llorar del miedo a perder a los dos de una sola vez.

"¡Naruto-kun!" si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente lo habría gritado, pero no lo tenía, puso sus manos junto a su pecho, sintiendo como un frío enormemente abrasador le consumía el cuerpo.

-Hinata, mantente tranquila- le dijo Sakura, a pesar de que evidentemente ella estaba mucho peor, a lo que le respondió expresándole con la mirada todo el temor que sentía - Tenemos… que confiar en Naruto- la pelirosa hacía todo lo posible para contenerse. Ni siquiera ella lo entendía, pero había ocasiones en que sentía una conexión tan profunda con Sakura que se sentía obligada a apoyarla como si fueran parte de la misma causa a pesar de que en los asuntos cotidianos no intercambiaban más palabras de las necesarias. Aún así estaba completamente segura de que Sakura pensaba de la igual manera y no necesitaba muchas palabras para saber lo que Hinata estaba pensando.

Asintió con la cabeza y le palmeó suavemente la espalda para darle apoyo, pero por dentro ella se sentía mucho más desesperada que todas esas personas juntas.

\- ¡Baka!, no te das cuenta lo que estas arriesgando- por fin Sasuke se dignó a dirigirle la palabras, ahora más asustado que nunca.

\- ¡Acepto el trato!

El pelinegro miró sorprendido, por la aceptación tan rápida de Orochimaru, el hombre serpiente no había perdido ni un segundo en responder, bastante animado, con una sonrisa malévola adornándole el rostro.

-Pero yo elegiré quién irá contra a ti y como será el trayecto- respondió ampliando aún más su asquerosa sonrisa.

Todas las personas relacionadas con Sasuke y Naruto, sintieron que se les salía el alma del cuerpo al escuchar esto último, pues la escuela del sonido era reconocida por los excelentes atletas que entrenaban, a sangre fría. Era por lo mismo que Orochimaru quería a Sasuke dentro de su establecimiento, no era para nada desconocido el hecho de que este ganaba grandes sumas gracias a los negocios en los que involucraba a sus estudiantes en los distintos concursos y competencias. Más placentero iba a ser para él si aparte de tener al Uchiha, tenía al Kyubi encadenado y trabajando a fuerza bruta.

Es decir en ningún lugar, era desconocida la energía del "Hiperactivo Uzumaqui". Pero lo que más asustaba de todo esto era como ganaban las competencias los del sonido, todavía más que sabido era para los de Konoha, que ellos nunca competían limpiamente, aunque los jueces no se dieran cuenta de sus triquiñuelas.

A pesar de todo el murmullo que emergió en los alrededores y de la inseguridad que sintió el rubio, no dio ni un paso atrás y mantuvo su mirada tensa y decidida.

-Me parece justo- Dijo sin más preámbulo a lo que los murmullos aumentaron y la ojiperla apretó con fuerza sus dientes para evitar gritar. "Naruto cómo es que lo haces para tener tanto valor.".

-Bien, no quiero mantenerme en esta sucia lugar por mucho tiempo, así que no serán más de unos cuantos metros- Orochimaru caminó unos pasos hasta situarse debajo de un árbol.- De aquí, hasta el árbol que está más allá- dijo señalando con la mano a un pequeño castaño.

Todos los presentes incluyendo al rubio miraron al lugar que señalaba Orochimaru, efectivamente no era un camino muy largo, corriendo a gran velocidad Akamaru se demoraría medio minuto.

Naruto frunció el ceño, lo estaban subestimando, eso era bueno, él tenía suficiente capacidad para vencer a quien se enfrentase, pero no podía dejar pasar que le estaban hiriendo su orgullo. Se dio vuelta lentamente, hasta quedar nuevamente con la mirada fija en el hombre serpiente, que se reía maléficamente.

\- Y ¿quién irá contra mí?- preguntó con un tono serio.

El hombre no hizo nada más que girar la cabeza hacia Kabuto, este en un momento entendió el mensaje y caminó hacia el punto de partida, mientras el director de su colegio se movía a un costado.- Seré yo Naruto-kun- exclamó arrogante acomodándose los lentes.

Hinata casi se desmaya de la impresión, que decir del resto de las personas. Esta vez no fue un murmullo lo que se escuchó, si no gritos de protesta por parte de Kiba y Neji, insultos por Lee y muchos otros, por sobretodo de Sasuke. Kabuto era el mejor de todo el sonido no solo en lo físico sino también en lo tramposo, incluso se habían inventado mitos que decían que tan solo con un golpe certero de Kabuto podrías caer muerto.

Naruto lanzó un grito mandándo a la multitud a callarse y se mantuvo rígido… de inmediato los gritos cesaron -Yo puedo con esto no se preocupen- caminó a un lado de Kabuto y Sasuke, empezando a dudar, cuando pasó al lado de su mejor amigo este le detuvo poniéndose frente a él. Justamente Hinata se encontraba en el punto en el que los dos se encontraron - Naruto no tienes que hacer esto y lo sabes.-

La peliazul miraba preocupada la reacción de los dos, pero se mantenía callada, posando sus manos en su pecho, un horror terrible comenzaba a crecer no quería que nada malo le pasara al rubio. El ojiazul iba a dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por, la serpiente rastrera.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun, acaso te has arrepentido de ayudar a tu amiguito Uchiha?- le incitó con un tono burlón.

Arrugó nuevamente el ceño e hizo a un lado a Sasuke de un empujón, con los ojos fijos en su objetivo.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza, despejó el punto de partida y Orochimaru se puso junto a él.

Todo el tumulto de personas empezó a situarse al lado del árbol. Hinata estaba al lado de la chica pelirrosa, sintiendo como cada vez más el corazón se le oprimía en su pecho.

Los dos participantes se posicionaron para partir.

Naruto estaba totalmente convencido de que tenía que ganar, no tenía otra opción, no podía defraudar a Sasuke, ni a sus compañeros, ni loco pensaba retractarse de sus palabras.

Sus rasgos zorrunos aumentaron bajo este pensamiento y la mano levantada de Sasuke, anunciando que se prepararan para correr.

Los dos pusieron sus palmas en el suelo y flectaron una rodilla para tomar el impulso necesario a la hora de partir.

Cada uno de los espectadores esperaba el momento exacto para empezar a gritar como locos haciendo barra al rubio.

Una vez el pelinegro bajó su mano tanto la carrera como las porras empezaron de golpe.

Los dos iban muy a la par y sus extremidades cortaban el aire con cada paso.

"No puedo perder, ¡no voy a perder!" eran lo único que paseaba por la mente de Naruto y empezó a tomar la delantera lentamente. En unos segundos adquirió una ventaja de 2 segundos.

-¡NARUTO, CORRE NO DEJES QUE ESA COSA TE GANE!- gritaba Sakura eufóricamente, siendo acompañada por los insultos y ánimos aún más coléricos del resto de los novatos.

Solo había una persona que no apoyaba con su voz…

Hinata se mantenía callada apoyando sus manos en su pecho tratando de apaciguar su temor. Eso no quería decir que no tuviera la atención sumamente puesta en el Uzumaqui, pero su personalidad le impedía incluso levantar la mano en señal de apoyo, a veces trataba de imitar a Sakura, habría la boca para decir algo, e inmediatamente paraba el impulso.

"Ánimo Naruto-kun"

Pensó cuando vio al chico cada vez más cerca de su posición, o sea cada vez más cerca de la meta y en la delantera.

Naruto se sintió aliviado al ver el pequeño árbol que simbolizaba la meta. Y miró de reojo a su contrincante para reírse un poco de la cara de asombro que debía tener Kabuto.

Sin embargo fue él el que se sorprendió, descubriendo la sonrisa prepotente y monumental que tenía el del sonido, peor aún que la de Orochimaru…estaba a más de unos cuantos centímetros de alcanzarle.

"¡Cómo..!" No cabía en su asombro.

Trató de apresurar el paso, pero estaba casi en su límite y su energía ya se estaba agotando, se sintió impotente al ver al hombre nuevamente a su lado.

Los gritos se acrecentaron al igual que la sonrisa de su oponente.- _Sorprendido Naruto-kun?_ \- susurró apenas y luego el rubio sintió una punzada realmente dolorosa en su pierna izquierda lo que le llevó a tropezar.

Y empezó a caer en cámara lenta al plano e infértil suelo.

"No puede ser" Se veía a él mismo una vez más fracasar, ya no era Sasuke, sus compañeros o maestros, el que le pasaba por encima, era Kabuto que se alejaba lentamente hacia la meta.

Le habían derrotado, todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, su esperanza se hacía cada vez más nula a medida que se acercaba al suelo.

Había defraudado a todos los que habían confiado en él Sasuke, Sakura, el tercero, a toda la escuela de Konoha.

"He fallado" pensaba en su caída y sus ojos perdían lentamente su brillo de batalla, había perdido la fuerza del Kyubi, y toda su personalidad voluntariosa.

Levantó la comisura de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa "Siempre supe que pasaría esto, soy un fracaso, por eso siempre todos me han considerado un monstruo".

Su caída infinita distorsionaba el espacio a su alrededor, pero pronto llegaría al suelo no había duda, la tierra lo recibiría.

El mínimo tiempo que transcurrió para que el poseedor del Kyubi reflexionara todo esto, fue suficiente para que todo el griterío cesara de golpe, pero eso era lo que necesitaba cierta persona para levantar la voz a lo alto y salvarlos a todos.

 **-¡NARUTO-KUN NO TE RINDAS! ¡SIGUE!...** **¡CORREE!** **-**

Su anhelo interior por ayudar en esa carrera había despertado al ver que Naruto peligraba de caer vencido y rendido por sus propios actos, salió de su posición y sacó de un tirón la mano que apoyaba en su pecho abandonando todas sus inseguridades y miedos.

Su propia voluntad había nacido ese día, quería hacer lo que le mandase el corazón, sin la necesidad de que alguien más se lo dijera primero.

Todo los de su alrededor estaban sorprendidos por la inesperada participación de la Hyuga, incluido Naruto el más impactado de todos. "…Hinata-chan…"

Recién había tocado el suelo, el impacto había sido muy doloroso, pero ahora en vez de caer más y más, se levantaba aún más rápido de lo que había sido su caída, recordando lo que ella le había dicho hace algunos años.

"Sí, soy un fracasado, pero uno que nunca se rinde… **¡No dejaré que esto termine así!** "

En más de lo que nadie puedo haber contado el rubio nuevamente estaba corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente.

Y Kabuto que estaba muy cerca de la meta, tenía nuevamente a su competencia en pie.

\- **¡ NARUTO-KUN TÚ PUEDES!¡LÓGRALO!** -

Gritaba con todo lo que podía Hinata, poco a poco todos se le unieron nuevamente.

Sakura la miraba sonriente mientras insultaba junto con el resto de las personas a Kabuto, que hacía lo que podía desesperado para dejar atrás al chico kitsune.

Orochimaru ya había dejado su actitud serena y creída para alegar eufóricamente como un enfermo rebosante de rabia.

\- ¡QUE HACES IMBÉCIL NO DEJES QUE ESE BASTARDO SE BURLE DE NOSOTROS!- Su maldita sonrisa había desaparecido totalmente y ahora en cambio sudaba como loco, al lado de un Sasuke de lo más Sasuke, con las manos en sus bolsillos apoyado en un pie y mostrando fulgoroso, su sonrisa Made in Uchiha, mientras trataba de aguantar lo más posible largarse a carcajadas por la actitud del director del sonido.

"Parece que el dobe por fin va a dejar de asustarnos a todos"

Kabuto estaba a los empujones con Naruto, su trampa solo le podía funcionar una sola vez, no sabía como rayos el idiota ese seguía corriendo si le había inyectado la dosis más alta que tenía, debería de estar tirado en el suelo chillando de dolor. Su cara no podía demostrar más vergüenza y miedo de pensar lo que le haría su director si perdía.- No voy a dejarte ganar mocoso- le susurró nuevamente.

La meta ya no podía estar más cerca para Naruto… era ahora a nunca. Rió profundamente escuchando la voz de sus compañeros a lo lejos. Cada uno de sus músculos ardía en regocijo, podía sentir con total claridad el aire recorriendo cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo y con cada zancada estaba todavía más cerca de la meta y un poco más lejos del suelo, volviéndose cada vez más liviano. Podría alargar eso por toda la vida…pero no hoy.

Le miró fugazmente antes de tomar impulso, esquivando uno de los empujones de Kabuto – Pues yo no voy a perder- y cayó grácilmente al otro lado del pequeño árbol casi perdiendo el equilibrio nuevamente. Esto lo había hecho por sus compañeros.

El peligris llegó medio segundos después, agitado respirando entrecortadamente se lanzó al suelo de rodillas.

Las alabanzas y la gloria de los presentes no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

"Lo logré" pensaba y una lágrima de felicidad rodó por su mejilla, se la limpió y giró para recibir a sus compañeros.

\- jejeje siempre supe que lo lograría, nadie vence a Uzumaqui Naruto ¡dattebayo!- anunció benevolente rascándose la nuca.

Los de su curso llegaron y lo tomaron en andas y el chico no hacía nada más que reír y cansado mientras ascendía y bajaba.

Su felicidad estaba al máximo nunca en su corta vida se había sentido mejor.

-¡NI CREAN QUE SE LOS VOY A DEJAR TAN FÁCIL NIÑATOS!-

La atención de las personas se centró ahora en el enloquecido Orochimaru que llegaba tratando de parecer calmado. Pero a distancia se le notaba frenético. Detrás de él aparecía Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ustedes creen que por una estúpida carrera voy a cumplir mi palabra…JA sigan soñando-.

La celebración terminó pronto, Naruto y los demás le regalaron al hombre serpiente la mejor mirada de odio que tenían guardada.

Rió maléficamente al ver que solo le dedicaban patéticas miradas amenazantes y por ningún lado aparecía una protesta o un joven dispuesto a matarlo a golpes.

-Eso es todo lo que tienen- Les retó

-¡Claro que no!-

Se hizo escuchar la voz de una mujer madura, muchos parecieron reconocerla, uno de ellos fue Sakura que se llenó de alegría al escuchar a su maestra que estaba encargada del instituto mientras su padre, "el Tercero" se hallaba en viaje de negocios.

-Tsunade-sama- la saludó extasiada sonriendo al ver su cara que a primera vista parecía ser joven, pero que en realidad era la de una mujer de más de 50 años.

\- Hola Sakura- le devolvió el saludo la rubia mujer de ojos cafés, cargando una video-cámara en su hombro.

...

Pobre Naruto tan lento que es ¬¬ … si no fuera porque yo misma escribí esto y que no supiera que la ingenuidad de Naruto es necesaria para seguir el curso de la narración… me metería tal cual OOC de la nada y lo zamarrearía hasta decapitarlo, pero es Naruto… díganme que opinan al respecto ajaja.

Por otra parte, en un principio no estaba contemplado ese tremendo flash back, pero releyendo el capítulo hace algún tiempo me pareció necesario explicar por qué Naruto había acabado en lo que acabó y… bueno este flash back también da a entender algunos aspectos de Hinata que se concretarán en el siguiente capítulo cerrando este recuerdo. El siguiente capítulo será un poco más corto de lo usual, pero en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos…solo les dejo el título para que se hagan una idea… Hasta el cap 7 "La verdadera identidad".


	7. La verdadera identidad

**********Capítulo 7 : La verdadera identidad*********

\- Que planeas hacer con la cámara Tsunade, ¿lanzármela acaso?- se mofó Orochimaru riendo burlonamente, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

La mujer se enderezó dejando relucir su abultado pecho y sonriendo prepotente le devolvió la burla- ¿Querrás decir que he hecho con la cámara?-.

La mayoría de las personas captaron de inmediato la indirecta de la rubia, Sakura e Ino saltaron de alegría, Hinata sonrió maravillada, Lee dijo algo sobre la llama de la juventud, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba sonrieron triunfantes, Shino se limitó a disfrutar en otro momento, Chouji abrió un paquete de patatas fritas, el más acomplejado de todos fue Orochimaru, que en un segundo abandonó su posición triunfadora y apretó los dientes, junto con Kabuto, que ya se había recuperado y situado al lado de su director.

Pero sin lugar a dudas la reacción más sorprendente fue la de Naruto, que rascándose la nuca, con los ojos achinados dijo- No entiendo ¿qué hizo con la cámara Tsunade-Obachan?-

Silencio momentáneo… seguido de palmada en la frente colectiva por parte de las personas que se encontraban en esa escuela produjo un sonido que lo llegó a sentir hasta el Dalai lama.

-¡BAKA COMO PUEDES SER TAN LENTO!- exclamó Sasuke con la venita saltando en su frente, aunque eso no le ayudó mucho a Naruto que se mantuvo interrogante.

Tsunade suspiró profundamente hastiada – No hay problema yo le explico, pero háganme recordar, que le dé una paliza cuando esto termine- Todos asintieron con la cabeza y el rubio se sintió más confundido aún.

Volvió a centrar su atención en la serpiente humana, que la miraba a su vez sumamente preocupado.

\- Verás Naruto, el objetivo de Orochimaru era atacar la escuela en mi ausencia, para no tener que cargar con discusiones y pensando que yo no estaría hoy aprovechó para tratar de llevarse a Sasuke. Lo que no sabía es que la información que le hice llegar a sus fuentes, era una falsa… y cayó redondito.

Grabé todo el encuentro, desde el inicio hasta el fin, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada maniobra inescrupulosa.-Sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo quedaría su reputación, al saber el mundo como chantajea a estudiantes de otras escuelas y que hace trampa en las competencias dándoles droga a los suyos para que las usen en contra de sus contrincantes? - Al decir esto último rió maliciosamente dándole unas palmaditas a la cámara, como si acariciara a un animalito fiel.

Naruto se impresionó un poco al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, nunca pensó que eso pudiera ser posible, sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Entendiste ahora?- pregunto la mujer sabiendo que ya no entraba ninguna duda en la cabeza de todos esos jóvenes. No tendrían problemas con el sonido por mucho tiempo.

El rubio asintió y Orochimaru frunció el ceño indignado.

\- Esta bien me iré- exclamó rendido Orochimaru torciendo su boca.-Pero quiero que sepan que no se librarán tan fácilmente de mí.

Pronto ocuparé el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun…Vamos Kabuto- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la salida de la gran escuela, siendo seguido por su derrocado estudiante, dejando un camino de fuego en sus pisadas llenas de ira.

Cuando hubo salido el desagradable ser del sector, la mujer se dio vuelta sonriendo abiertamente y se acercó a Sakura, le tendió la cámara y ella la cogió entre sus manos, la miró interrogante, la rubia se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que nadie aparte de ellas dos supo, cuando terminó la pelirrosa soltó una carcajada y metió la video-cámara en su bolso.

Naruto contemplaba a sus amigos adolorido pero mostrando su típica actitud intranquila, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y volteó para ver a Sasuke, con un gesto no muy armonioso en su cara – Gracias dobe- dijo en una forma casi inaudible, desviando la vista.

Al principio él se sorprendió, pero luego se dio cuenta del esfuerzo sobrehumano que tendría que haber hecho el Uchiha para decir esa corta frase y le levantó el pulgar a lo más estilo Rock Lee - De nada teme-.

Se dedicaron mutuamente una mirada de aprecio y dejaron que la multitud los llevase y celebrase su más reciente victoria.

A lo lejos Hinata miraba la escena conmovida. Ya tenía que irse, seguramente su hermana se extrañaría de por qué no la había ido a buscar. Esta vez no se iría con Neji, él estaba demasiado ocupado celebrando y no quería molestarle.

Tomó su pequeño bolso y se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia despidiéndose así de sus compañeros.

Miró por última vez antes de irse a los vigorosos célebres. Entre ellos a un apuesto rubio, con tres marcas que parecían bigotes en cada mejilla, se le veía de lo más satisfecho. Su sonrisa se le contagió un poco al verle y luego decidió marcharse antes de que alguien se percatara de su ausencia.

Ese día había tomado una decisión que seguramente cambiaría toda su vida, caminaba lentamente por la vereda meditando esto. Había admirado la forma de actuar de Naruto casi desde que lo conoció y ahora él era el que la motivaba para realizar ese plan.

Desafiaría a su padre después de la graduación, ya no se retractaría por ningún motivo, no iba a dejar que la controlara a su antojo, sería ella quien regiría su vida, seguiría sus sueños e iba a perseverar hasta lograr sus objetivos "Como Naruto-kun" pensó, y tímidamente levantó la mirada del suelo al cielo. Ya atardecía, el firmamento se encontraba hermoso vistiendo esos vivos colores y el viento acoplaba con el paisaje. Una suave brisa meció su cabello.

En ese instante no podría tener mayor paz interior, se había desecho de un gran peso en sus hombros.

Ese día, sin duda le había cambiado la vida, se había librado de muchas dudas y por fin animó a Naruto.

…

-¡El teme invita una ronda de ramen a todos!- auspició Naruto, recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte de Sakura -¡Baka, no te aproveches del momento!- a todos los presentes soltaron una risita nerviosa.

El rubio no pudo hacer más que sobarse el chichón que le había salido en la cabeza y pedirle disculpas a Sakura poniendo cara de cordero degollado- Perdona Sakura-chan-. Fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de cierta persona que antes estaba con su amiga.

Miró por todos lados con Neji, Kiba, Shino, detrás, delante, a los lados, arriba, abajo, pero no le encontró.

La extrañeza de los curiosos del grupo, iba en aumento al ver actuar de esa manera al chico.

\- ¿Qué tanto haces Naruto?- le cuestionó Neji un poco harto de su compañero.

-Es que no veo a Hinata por ningún lado.-

Allí el resto también se percató de la ausencia de la Hyuga.- Pero si estaba aquí hace un momento ¿dónde se habrá metido?- cuestionó Sakura.

-Seguramente debe de haberse ido a la mansión Hyuga, en realidad yo también debería haberme ido- dijo Neji cargando sus cosas, y haciendo un gesto con la mano, salió a paso veloz del instituto.

Naruto se decepcionó al darse cuenta de que la ojiperla se había ido sin despedirse, otro misterio más de su comportamiento. Mucho le habría gustado seguirle, pero con su guardaespaldas gratuito, Neji, de seguro sería imposible acercársele.

"Kuso, no le pude dar las gracias por animarme, me fue de mucha ayuda"

Y con este pensamiento, se retiró a su casa junto con los otros chicos, no sin antes recibir una memorable paliza de Tsunade-sama.

*********FIN FLASH BACK****************

-Y pensar que unos meses después Orochimaru fue a parar a la cárcel por tráfico de drogas y abuso a menores. Después nos enteramos que la cámara ni siquiera tenía batería, ja que irónico- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla acto que le daba un aspecto de pensador.

-Cierto- fue la tímida respuesta de Hinata, que con mayor razón tenía la vista puesta en el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos sonrojada al recordar a lo que le impulsó Naruto esa vez.

"Cambie mi forma de pensar rotundamente ese día" era lo que pensaba, pero sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la efusiva voz del kitsune.

-¡Hinata!-le llamó la atención y ella le respondió de la forma acostumbrada sin sostenerle la mirada.

\- Que ocurre Naruto-kun-

-Es que con esto he recordado que nunca te di las gracias- la chica le miró con expresión interrogante, cosa que Naruto notó y acrecentando su sonrisa rascándose la nuca empezó a explicarle.

-Ese día tu apoyo me sirvió de mucho en la carrera, creo que si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca me hubiera levantado del suelo para seguir corriendo, habría perdido a Sasuke y mi honor, hubiera quedado como un verdadero fracasado-.

Hinata se impresionó mucho por este comentario, pero mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, mas no lo hizo al escuchar el resto de las palabras del chico y miró su radiante expresión de reojo.

-Siempre pensé en ti como… una persona oscura, tímida y extraña-

\- ¡Ah, si?-La chica se deprimió un poco y agachó nuevamente la cabeza al ver que todo esto lo decía de una forma muy sincera, ella creía que el rubio ya había cambiado esa imagen de ella, le había mencionado algo parecido en los primeros años de secundaria. -¿Pero sabes una cosa? Aunque creo que ya te lo había dicho antes…-dijo volteándose completamente en el asiento de manera que quedó muy cerca de la peliazul, tratando de mirarle a la cara. Entonces ella no pudo evitar levantar la vista, quedándose clavada en esos profundos y azules ojos, en su inocencia, esa mirada llena de fulgor tan viva, penetrante pero a la vez cálida, estaba segura que lo que dijera no podría ser mentira, no mientras mantuviera esa mirada. -Me gusta la gente como tú y ahora me gustas más, desde ese día me di cuenta de que habías cambiado eres muy buena persona Hinata y… gracias por ayudarme esa vez -.

Que se puede decir de la reacción de la joven ante estas palabras, solo una cosa, quedó en estado de shock, peor que la primera vez que el chico le había dicho eso en secundaria, "y ahora me gustas más", le había dicho, de seguro se sentía más impactada que la noche anterior al recibir el dinero, apenas pudo responder.

\- De… na…nada Na…Naruto-kun, pa…para mí no…no fue nada.- y desvió nuevamente la cabeza sumamente ruborizada.

El chico le respondió con una sonrisa extravagante y volvió a girarse en su asiento, dejándola más calmada.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual preparo mi futuro- dijo mirando esperanzado el firmamento nocturno, con un brillo bastante peculiar en sus ojos.

Hinata meditó confundida la última oración que dijo el chico, pero después de reflexionar un rato, sonrió para sí misma y pensó la respuesta a su anterior pregunta al mismo tiempo que él lo dijo. -"Corredor olímpico"-

-Ese es mi sueño, quiero llegar a ser reconocido-.

Al ganar esa carrera, me sentí prácticamente un Dios, logré lo que quería solo por correr, sentir la tierra en mis pies, era fascinante. Mientras más me animaban todos, el peso de mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez menor, hasta que mis pasos parecían tener sustento en el aire, era como flotar, y mientras más cerca de la meta estaba el cansancio se volvía menor y se transformaba en energía pura. Una vez que me deje llevar, correr se transformó en algo vital en mi vida diaria, era como el agua para aliviar la sed…-

La chica le miraba extasiada, Naruto no parecía el mismo, él no era de esas personas que se largan dando discursos, pero sin duda lo que decía tenía verosimilitud y era comprobable en la forma y en el ánimo que ponía al decir esas palabras.

"Me alegra que hallas encontrado tu pasión" pensó regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

\- Pero lo mejor es cuando llegas a la meta, ¡dattebayo! El reconocimiento es total ya sea por ti o por los que estaban contigo, me sentí mucho mejor.

Todo el rechazo que tuve cuando niño por mi hiperactividad se esfumó, Kyubi dejó de molestarme hace tiempo, lo tengo controlado.-exclamó alegre

-El Kyubi- susurró Hinata. En realidad no entendía por qué Naruto estaba diciéndole eso, siempre hablar con él (por lo que se había enterado) de ese "pequeño" demonio de energía que tenía dentro, le era muy incómodo. Se ponía depresivo y distante, muchas personas le rechazaban por ese problema.

-Correr es mi pasión no me retractaré de eso nunca-

De todas maneras se notaba que esa era un tema pasado seguramente solo se lo contaba para que lo supiera, estaba feliz por él. Pero ella pensaba que ese reconocimiento de que hablaba ya lo tenía por parte de muchas personas, incluso sabía que alguno de sus antiguos compañeros envidiaban la fuerza de voluntad del chico, en su caso ella le admiraba por eso.

Después de esa explicación hubo un extendido momento de silencio, en el que Hinata se distrajo totalmente y dejó el mundo real para meterse en sus pensamientos.

Su celular había captado su atención, y lo miraba fijamente apretándolo entre sus blancas manos.

Pero el silencio no se extendió mucho y Naruto ya se había dado cuenta del estado de Hinata, lo que le produjo a él un sentimiento de preocupación por su amiga, pero lo que más le fastidiaba era sentirse nuevamente confundido por la preguntas que había dejado inconclusas al principio de su conversación con la peliazul. Al parecer algo tenía con su celular, que por cierto estaba apagado. Esa cara que tenía la Hyuga le daba mala espina.

No le quedaba otra opción que averiguarlo, ahora no podría aguantar la curiosidad, aunque estaba casi seguro de que Hinata no era la mujer de las gafas, es decir, ¡¿Cómo podría serlo?! Era cuestión de mirarla y deducir ¿Qué clase de problemas podría tener una mujer como ella?... Absolutamente ninguno, por lo que había podido concluir quizás tendría algunos problemas con su padre, pero ¿quién no?, aparte de eso no creía que tuviera más dificultades, ella tenía una vida muy buena a su parecer.

-¿Estás esperando una llamada?-

\- A… bueno yo… no es nada- se apresuró a responder sumamente ruborizada, dejando su celular a un lado. No podía distraerse estando con Naruto ¿qué le estaba pasando?

El chico le miró dudoso y desconfiado, sabía que estaba mintiendo, aún cuando tenía los ojos cubiertos por esas gafas que le parecían tan familiares.

De todas maneras si no quería decirle que era lo que le preocupaba no iba a obligarle… pero él tenía sus métodos y no dejaría pasar la preocupación de un amigo.

\- Eh, Hinata ¿tienes minutos?- le preguntó con retintín.

\- Sí…por… ¿por qué preguntas?-

\- Quería darte mi número telefónico, el de mi casa - le dijo sacando su lengua, en un gesto travieso. Sin duda había aprovechado muy bien la fiesta para registrar nuevos contactos.

A Hinata le parecía extraño, por lo que recordaba Naruto tenía un celular, pero no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo.

Había un par de razones para esto: 1º le daba algo de vergüenza mostrar su "avanzado aparato". Sin exagerar, este tendría el tamaño de un ladrillo, sumando la longitud de la antena.

2º su "avanzado aparato" no podía registrar números, y para aclarar dudas, los muchos contactos que había registrado, lo hizo en papel.

Así que de nada le serviría sacar su "chatarra", sin duda tendría que actualizarse prontamente para no sufrir de nuevo esos inconvenientes, porque hasta su teléfono fijo era más moderno y este si podía registrar los contactos y llamadas perdidas.

Lo único por lo que estimaba ese celular era por todas las llamadas que había realizado ese día y el anterior al número de la chica des gafas, por la misma razón lo llevaba con él, pero esa vieja máquina ya era historia.

Hinata levantó la vista sorprendida, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, muy nerviosa "pareciera que hiciera esto a propósito para que prenda el mío". Naruto no hacía nada más que esperar una respuesta sonriente "jejeje siempre consigo lo que quiero"

Era imposible para ella decirle que no, aparte, también le gustaba la idea de tener mantener el contacto con el rubio, lo que le desagradaba era la idea de enfrentar ese malestar.

Finalmente se convenció a sí misma "si no me ha llamado no moriré", fijó la vista en el pequeño aparato que reposaba junto a ella, respiró profundamente, y de a poco empezó a acercar su mano al botón de encendido, sus pulsaciones aumentaban al igual que su nerviosismo, temor y ansiedad.

Cuando lo apretó, la pantalla se iluminó y produjo unos leves sonidos. Ya lo había hecho, no podía retroceder, era cuestión de esperar a la respuesta en la pantalla, un pequeño anuncio o mensaje de texto.

Lo tomó con su mano derecha y lo apoyó en su regazo.

Naruto podía notar claramente la preocupación de la peliazul, debía ser muy importante como para que se mantuviera tan rígida.

Vio como prendía su celular y lo colocaba sobre sus piernas esperando a que este estuviera disponible para ocuparlo.

De repente algo le desconcertó, este produjo un sonido muy chillón y alarmante. El joven se inclinó algo curioso para ver que era lo que anunciaba ese sonido y por qué Hinata se había puesto tan pálida.

"Usted tiene 65 llamadas perdidas…podrá ser posible" pensó la chica, en seguida se fijó en el número de todas esas llamadas "¡Todos son el mismo!" Sintió un toque en su espalda que la sacó de su asombro y la hizo brincar en el asiento.

-¿Te lo dicto?- le refrescó la memoria el corredor.

\- Aaa…si dilo, pero… ¿podríamos entrar después? Hace…está algo helado aquí- le pidió aún conservando un poco los signos de nerviosismo en su voz.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente y le dijo el número a la peliazul, cuando la chica hubo anotado y registrado el contacto, sacó un papel y un lápiz de su bolsillo, escribió algo en él con su mano derecha y se lo paso al rubio.

"Otro contacto en papel" pensó, harto de llevar tantos en su chaqueta.

Una vez Hinata terminó la llamada se paró del asiento de piedra tallada y se dirigió a la puerta trasera de la casa, para entrar de una vez en la celebración que aún se mantenía viva.

En cambio Naruto se quedó petrificado en su asiento mirando el papel con la boca y los ojos abiertos "Mi cerebro me debe estar jugando una broma".

El número ilustrado en la papelito, no era nada más ni nada menos que… el número que había repetido todo el día en su cabeza.

"Esto no es posible"

Se paró de un salto y corrió para alcanzar a Hinata, tenía que confirmar lo que sus ojos veían.

Hinata estaba parada frente a la puerta con el celular nuevamente frente a sus ojos, al parecer y por razón que él desconocía aún estaba algo alterada.

-¡Hinata yo!...- trató de articular en un desesperado intento por entender lo que estaba pasando, pero la peliazul no le dejó continuar.

\- Naruto-kun… voy…voy a llamar a alguien antes de entrar… ¿podrías esperar?- y le dejó con las palabras en la boca.

El chico realmente estaba confundido, Hinata dio unos pasos para alejarse del sonido tan fuerte de la música, pero resbaló, y cayó al suelo junto con sus lentes que fueron a parar lejos de allí.

Hinata cerró los ojos esperando recibir el impacto contra el suelo, pero jamás llegó.

Agradecía que sus reflejos fueran tan activos, había llegado en el momento justo para detener la caída de la chica, e impedir que esta impactara en el suelo, ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Hinata estás bien?-

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Naruto llamándola, ahora entendía por qué no había sentido el impacto, estaba entre los brazos de Naruto, a escasos centímetros, sintiendo el calor y el tacto de su piel, en la oscuridad… y otros factores imaginarios que fueron suficientes para que su cara adquiriera una tonalidad rojiza, que iba en aumento con el paso del tiempo.

Pero lo que realmente activó su atención, fue cuando levantó la mirada y se topó con los azules ojos de Naruto-kun.

Como no tenía los lentes puestos su visión era mucho más clara y podía definir perfectamente los rasgos del chico, lo apuesto que era, pero por sobretodo la mirada tan cálida profunda y atenta que tenía hacia ella.

El mismo efecto se había producido en Naruto que todo este tiempo había visto a la chica con esas molestas gafas puestas y no le había visto los ojos. Se quedaron enganchados en la mirada del otro.

Naruto se sentía en el cielo, esa mirada tan cálida y pura, combinaba perfectamente con el tono rojizo de su rostro y le daba un aspecto inocente y angelical, esa mirada tan dulce le envolvía en armonía. Esa mirada era un verdadero regalo, ya lo había pensado antes con respecto de la chica de las gafas, era la misma sensación.

Involuntariamente el rubio fue acortando la distancia entre ambos y acrecentando la satisfacción que le producía esa mirada.

Hinata era la que más recibía los efectos, veía como Naruto acortaba el mínimo espacio que los separaba, su corazón latía a mil por segundo, su respiración se tornaba más agitada, su sonrojo más notorio.

Había olvidado por completo que antes de caer estaba realizando una llamada al número de cual tenía tantas notificaciones.

Tampoco había podido dejar de mirar los ojos de Naruto, su nerviosismo, ansiedad y sorpresa aumentaban cada vez más. Hasta que no pudo soportar más la presión y desafortunadamente desmayó.

Rompiendo toda la magia y el encanto de la situación.

-¡Hinata reacciona, pero qué te ha pasado si hace un momento estabas bien!- exclamaba preocupado y algo eufórico.

El rubio, trataba de reanimarla meciéndola suavemente y dándole aire con la mano, pero era en vano.

La depositó suavemente en el suelo tratando de pensar que podría hacer para despertarle, pero fue interrumpido por las vibraciones de su celular, le estaban llamando.

Se extrañó al descubrir que era el viejo ladrillo el que estaba haciendo vibrar su trasero a esas horas.

Lo sacó, aún extrañado e imaginándose quien podría estarle llamando, quedó totalmente anonadado al saber la respuesta. "Pero si este número es…"

En un movimiento fugaz tomó el celular de Hinata que estaba en el suelo, y comprobó sus sospechas con su teléfono en la otra mano.

Todos los misterios habían quedados resueltos en ese momento, ya no le cabía ninguna duda.

El celular de Hinata llamaba a su número telefónico y estaba registrado como "Aoi-san", y el número que aparecía marcado en la pantalla del suyo era el mismo que había recibido en el papel y del número que le había dado Hinata para comunicarse. Había muchas otras coincidencias ahora que analizaba, pero la que más destacaba eran los ojos de las dos chicas, la sensación que sintió al ver los ojos de Hinata fue la misma que al ver a los de la chica que encontró en la playa. La chica de su sueño y la que debía ayudar.

Su sorpresa no podía ser mayor, aún trataba de asimilar lo que había descubierto, los dos teléfonos seguían sonando, pero Naruto no movía ni un músculo, solo miraba a la ojiperla.

 **-¡Hinata es la chica de las gafas!-**

 **...**

Me siento extraña y gratificantemente malvada …. Dguakdsliaud XD.

Naruto sigue siendo un idiota, pero en el siguiente capítulo todo se retorcerá como no se esperan por su actuar y de allí en adelante esto se transformará en una bola de nieve que no parará de crecer hasta el clímax… No tienen ni idea de lo emocionada que estoy… aun siendo este el único long fic que he subido…todo se volverá más interesante…y todos empezarán a sufrir (no sé si para mi desgracia o regocijo XDD)

El próximo capítulo es sin duda uno de los que más me llevó tiempo armar en mi cabeza…llega Aoi con su accionar definitivo y yo explotando de emoción :D

Hasta el siguiente cap!


	8. Planes

Se que he estado ausente por mucho tiempo, más de alguno me reclamó la demora, sobre todo porque corté el hilo de esta historia en la mejor parte, (hasta a mí me emocionaba pensar que algún día publicaría este capítulo :B) pero pequé de ingenua pensando que podría seguir actualizando la historia en el transcurso de lo que fue el año pasado y finalmente el plan quedó olvidado en lo recóndito de mi mente opacado por el trabajo de la universidad, no me enorgullece, lo admito, ódienme si así lo desean, que ya me odio por mi falta de constancia.

En fin, lo único que les puedo prometer es que no voy a dejar abandonada esta historia por más tiempo que me tome terminarla, además de releerla, reeditarla y volver a enamorarme de ella a pesar de sus múltiples y notables defectos, fue el primer longfic que salió de mi cabeza, contiene muchas cosas de mí fuero interno y mi primer intento de OOC. (seguiré amando a mi Aoi-kun hasta el final, aún si es interpretado por Naruto XD) Debo admitir que me entristeció un poco al principio cuando vi que no tuvo todo el apoyo que estaba esperando, me gustaría que hubiesen más lectores que le dieran una oportunidad, pero supongo que eso se lo dejaré al destino y a las coincidencias místicas y mágicas para aquellos que sigan buscando algo de naruhina por ahí :)... Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que los comentarios no sean bien recibidos, cualquier cosa que quieran opinar para mí es bien recibida.

Ya no diré nada más, ojalá disfruten de este capítulo de la misma manera que yo disfruté cuando salió de mi cabeza y fluyó hasta el teclado con la brutalidad digna de una loca XD.

******Capítulo 8: Planes********************************

No supo como reaccionar.

Indudablemente si hubiera sido otra persona, habría curado todos sus males y terminado las visiones de ese agobiante sueño. Pero… _ella_ era Hinata, la chica más tímida, amable, y la más "vigilada" que conocía, era simplemente increíble. Pero era la verdad y a ella era la persona que debía auxiliar ¿cómo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, ni siquiera sabía que maldito problema había con ella.

Y ahí estaba quieto, tenso y por sobretodo sorprendido. ¿Qué es lo que haría un hiperactivo como Uzumaqui Naruto en esa situación?

Obviamente seguir sus impulsos, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente, apagó los teléfonos, después cogió entre sus brazos a la desmayada Hinata tan cuidadosamente como si de una reliquia tratase. Apoyó la espalda de la peliazul a los pies de un árbol y entró sigilosamente en la mansión en busca de Sasuke.

La fiesta, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo, seguía muy viva y la música sonaba estruendosamente.

El karaoke era lo que más llamaba la atención, Kiba aullaba feliz de la vida al micrófono _wine up_ y con un vaso de cerveza en la otra mano, se notaba a distancia que estaba algo pasado de copas.

…

Sinceramente estaba muy borracho y era motivo de burla.

En una mesa no muy alejada de la plataforma de baile estaban sentados Neji, Ten-Ten y Shino, y este junto con Akamaru, que miraba con atención a su dueño. Por su parte Lee esta de lo mejor bailando, con su maestro Gai.

-¡VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!-

Neji suspiró profundo ignorando a su viejo compañero, tratando calmarse, Hinata era la única que no parecía alterarse por las locuras de esos dos.

Pero ahora que se daba cuenta no había visto a su prima desde que habían salido del auto, ¿dónde estaba? Su instinto fraternal se activó de inmediato.

-Tenten- llamó la atención de la morena, que fijó de inmediato sus ojos en él. Era extraño ese tono de voz en su novio-¿Qué pasa Neji?-

-¿Dónde está Hinata?- He ahí la causa.

Entonces ella también se empezó a preocupar, rara vez en ese tipo de eventos la Hyuga se separaba del grupo. Comenzó a rememorar todo lo que había pasado antes de entrar a la mansión y descubrió el problema.

Frunció el ceño "Sabía que debía haberla acompañado al auto" - Debe estar en el patio- dijo levantándose y el pelinegro le siguió sin chistar.- Shino cuida a Akamaru- dijo antes de retirarse, a lo que el chico insecto solo asintió.

...

No veía a Sasuke por ningún lado, se estaba empezando a desesperar, necesitaba de su ayuda y contactos urgentemente. Seguía caminando entre la multitud hasta que se topó con Sakura e Ino que estaban conversando.

-Sakura-chan ¿dónde está el teme?- preguntó sacudiéndola fuertemente de los hombros, prácticamente arrancándole la cabeza de tanto zamarreo -¡Idiota suéltame!- gritó antes de asestar un buen golpe en la cabeza de Naruto.

Le miró con el ceño fruncido y con el puño aún levantado, cuando el rubio pareció calmarse suspiró –Sasuke-kun está allá- apuntó malhumoradamente a una puerta.- Thanks Sakura-chan- agradeció el rubio y se retiró sobándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué le pasaba ese?- exclamó Ino dando un sorbo de su refresco.

\- No sé, ha estado muy raro hoy- Sakura miró con expresión pensativa en la dirección en que se fue el rubio. "Algo está tramando lo sé"

La escena fue contemplada por un pelirrojo de mirada celeste profunda y misteriosa. En un pasado Gaara había sido un personaje verdaderamente sanguinario y violento, por ello fue despreciado y temido, pero todo cambió gracias a Naruto. Eran muy buenos amigos actualmente.

Su experiencia le dictaba que cuando Naruto buscaba de forma desesperada a Sasuke era porque estaba tramando algo y por lo que acababa de ver, era algo grande.

Se escabulló sigilosamente para ver sus planes.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero no le importó, tomó impulsó y empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se abrió.

\- ¡Sasuke tengo que hablar contigo!- dijo exasperado entrando repentinamente en la habitación, pensando solo en lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Naruto… no podrías haber esperado… ¡a que terminara en el baño dobe! El pestillo existe por una razón cabeza hueca!- gritó el pelinegro sentado en el WC le dio una patada a Naruto que cayó de espalda fuera de la habitación, y después cerró la puerta, que de milagro no se había estropeado.

-¡Lo siento! Pero apresúrate si- exclamó el chico bastante nervioso.

Una vez que Sasuke salió del baño, Naruto lo arrastró hasta una pieza vacía, con la excusa de que lo que tenía que decirle era extremadamente confidencial y que nadie debía enterarse de un asunto de tal gravedad.

\- Me puedes decir de una vez por qué haces tanto misterio- reclamó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta, por parte del rubio que lo único que hacía era rascarse la nuca y mirar en todas direcciones con gesto nervioso, desde que habían llegado.

\- Es que…- Naruto suspiró intentando calmarse y armar todo el enredo de palabras que tenía en su cabeza – Hablé con Hinata hace un rato y…-

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa de complicidad e interrumpiéndole de improviso dijo – Por fin te has dado cuenta eh?-.

El rubio puso una cara de pocos amigos -No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando… me puedes dejar continuar?-

Suspiró "Naruto es peor que un idiota al cubo".

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza dejándole seguir - Iré al grano…- hizo una pausa para poner aspecto serio - Hinata es la chica con quien soñé-.

…

\- Me estas tomando el pelo- Se escuchó decir a un alterado Sasuke, que no cabía en su asombro.

El rubio le miró serio dando a entender que sus palabras eran 100% ciertas.

\- Su número de teléfono era el mismo que recibí ayer-

Era algo extraño lo que estaba recibiendo ahora, no le fue natural pensar que Hinata Hyuga fuera una persona tan aproblemada, y peor aún que Naruto estuviese dispuesto a ayudarla.

Por otro lado pareció entender para que le necesitaba su amigo, así que rápidamente volvió a su estado serio.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

Naruto sonrió, le gustaba ese apoyo incondicional por parte del Uchiha.

\- Bueno no quiero que digas que esto es una locura, pero me he dado cuenta de varias cosas y yo diría que lo mejor…

...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, un fuerte aroma se infiltraba en su nariz.

Lo último que recordaba era que se había desmayado en el patio de la mansión, ¿por qué había sido?

¡Cierto había estado con Naruto-kun!, pero ¿dónde estaba ahora?

 _\- Hinata despierta, Hinata-_

Una mujer le estaba llamando, mientras mecía suavemente su hombro, era una voz conocida.

Pero no era la única, más al fondo podía escuchar a más personas murmurando entre sí.

Finalmente abrió por completo los ojos. Por lo que suponía estaba dentro de la sala de la mansión Uchiha recostada en un sofá y al frente de ella, reconoció a una de sus excompañeras de clase con un algodón empapado de alcohol en la mano sonriéndole tiernamente.

\- Sa…¿Sakura-san?- preguntó aún algo adormilada.

Ella asintió - ¿Cómo has estado Hinata?

La peliazul trató de corresponderle con una falsa sonrisa, pero se estremeció al sentir un toque en su hombro y giró la cabeza. - ¡Neji-kun!- su primo le analizó con la mirada, ella ya sabía que significaba esto. Buscaba explicaciones, que más tarde ella tendría que afirmar.

\- Tenten y yo te encontramos en el jardín trasero recostada contra un árbol, pedimos que apagaran la música y Sakura se ofreció a revisarte- dijo en tono serio, ella entonces vio con más detenimiento a su alrededor. Allí estaban todos su antiguos compañeros de clase, maestros y los nuevos conocidos de la universidad en la que estudiaba. Todos ellos le observaban.

"Solo quieren saber por qué me desmayé" pensó la Hyuga infravalorando la preocupación del grupo.

Se incorporó lentamente dando las gracias a Sakura por sus cuidados.

\- Qué problemático es esto, tenía que ser mujer- dijo un chico cruzado de brazos y con cara de aburrido.

\- ¡Calla Shikamaru!- exclamó enfurecida Ino. Terciando esta _amable_ conversación habló un hombre de _huesos grandes_ \- Shikamaru, no tendrías que hablar así tú mismo propusiste a Sakura para que ayudara- le dijo comiendo unas papitas fritas de un plato en un tono burlón. Él solamente respondió volviendo a usar su frase favorita.

Hinata respondió a la actuación de este trío riendo nerviosamente.

Ino se dedicaba al estudio de psicología, Shikamaru era el campeón de Shogi en esos años, y Chouji era muy reconocido por su excelente paladar.

A un lado de Ino se encontraba Sai no le conocía mucho, pero sabía por Tenten que este también se encontraba estudiando. Era algo raro pero buena persona.

Los de su grupo estaban alrededor suyo Tenten junto a Neji, Lee se encontraba conversando con Gai-sensei un poco más alejados, pero sin desviar la tensión de ella, Shino estaba sentado en una silla junto a Akamaru, y Kiba ya algo recuperado de su borrachera al lado de su fiel can.

Kurenai la saludó a lo lejos meciendo la mano, Asuma estaba a su lado vigilando que no se propasara con los refrigerios, junto a ellos Kakashi hablaba fascinado con un anciano de largo pelo blanco que no reconocía.

Pronto todos volvieron a sus lugares y la fiesta volvió a comenzar encendieron las luces y también la música.

Y al contrario de lo que quería ella, la mayoría de las chicas no la dejaron sola, sino que se acomodaron a su alrededor y empezaron a hacerle toda clase de preguntas, y cuando hubieron terminado de sacarle toda información de su presente, empezaron a hablarle de el de ellas, que como les iba en la universidad, cuales eran sus actuales parejas, sus nuevos hobbies, etc.

También la felicitaron por su fama como artista, pero ella no tomó muy en serio sus halagos.

Aunque debía admitir que si bien ella no tenía muchas ganas de conversar, se reía mucho de todas las tonterías que decían Ino y Sakura, los comentarios de Temari siempre eran muy interesantes y Ten-Ten ella se veía inusualmente radiante.

Y ahora sabía que saldría más a menudo, por muchas razones 1º, la chica de las armas ya había puesto al tanto a las otras de las maneras en que podían contactarla, 2º porque ella sabía muy bien lo insistentes que eran, 3º porque si encontraba excusas para no salir, cualquiera de sus conocidos la desmentiría.

Suspiró, mientras las otras se reían al enterarse de que se había desmayado por culpa de Naruto - _Todo es como antes-_ había dicho Sakura.

Cierto ahora se preguntaba ¿dónde estaba Naruto-kun? No lo había visto en todo ese tiempo desde que despertó.

Seguramente la sabía la había dejado sola, que más podría hacerse. Bajó la vista decepcionada "Sabía que esto iba a pasar, no le intereso de verdad".

Naruto ya había terminado de explicarle su plan a Sasuke, la idea, como había dicho el rubio era muy, pero muy descabellada y su amigo por lo que notaba no estaba para nada muy convencido y había ocupado mucho tiempo meditando.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó, una vez que el silencio se había hecho insoportable.

\- No me queda otra opción, tú mismo has visto como se pone conmigo. No se si es porque no le grado, o atento contra las tradiciones de los Hyuga, hablo demasiado, huelo mal, ¡no se teme! Por algo debe ser pero cada vez que me acerco, no se comporta de la misma manera que lo haría con Neji.-

"Aunque hoy estaba más abierta" pensó para sí

– ¿Cómo la voy a ayudar así?, por eso pienso que sería mejor otra persona para esto.- le dijo mientras los dos salían de la habitación.

\- Bueno, pero yo no puedo ayudarte - soltó el pelinegro, con un gesto resignado. Sabía que Naruto era algo despistado, y que con las mujeres no tenía mucho tacto, pero era más que obvio que Hinata gustaba de él, su sonrojo al verle se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¿¡Y por qué no!?- le preguntó exaltado, mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.

\- Conozco a muchas personas, pero entre ellas no hay nadie que se dedique a lo que tú buscas-. Naruto suspiró mientras abría la puerta "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba dattebayo".

Se disponían a salir como si nada y volver a la fiesta para preocuparse del asunto en otro momento, pero al abrir la puerta se toparon con un par de ojos verdes delineados en negro y una desordenada cabellera roja.

\- GAa…GARaa…cof cof… Gara ¿qué haces aquí? jejeje – Exclamó el rubio, rascándose la nuca tratando de disimular su sorpresa y nerviosismo al ver al chico de la arena allí, miró a su cómplice que se mantenía tranquilo, pero con una leve mueca de disgusto.

El menor los inspeccionó con la mirada durante unos segundos, que a Naruto le parecieron eternos, hasta que finalmente se enderezó, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y los miró con el ceño fruncido "¿Habrá estado escuchando?" se preguntó el rubio viendo que todo su plan caía por la borda.

\- Antes los creía solo un grupo de fanáticos locos aventureros, pero después de escuchar todo lo que quieren hacer no tengo ni la menor duda de que son unos pendejos sin cerebro-.

"Eso responde mucho"

Gaara se dio vuelta caminando por el pasillo aún con las manos en sus bolsillos. El dúo _sin cerebro_ se mantuvo en la misma posición, con la diferencia de que Sasuke mostró una sonrisa socarrona y Naruto sudaba a lo loco.

Detuvo su caminar, y giró levemente la cabeza para mostrarles la mueca más buscada por sus fangirls. Una sonrisa altanera llena de complicidad.

\- Los voy a ayudar, vengan conmigo- les dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguieran.

Naruto a tal expresión de su amigo no supo si relajarse o ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero no le quedó otra que seguir a Gaara y a Sasuke y pensar que quizás el pelirrojo podría ayudarle.

\- Gaara ¿dónde vamos?- los guiaba a una de las mesas más al interior de la mansión. Al escuchar la inepta pregunta se detuvo en seco.

\- Naruto… ¿quién conoces que esté involucrado conmigo que se maquille más que yo y Temari juntos?-.

Al principio no pareció entender a lo que se refería, pero luego se le encendió el bombillo y preguntó incrédulo.

-¿Kankuro?-

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- se escuchó decir a un hombre, que se paró de una mesa al lado de los tres con un vaso de cerveza en la mano y se puso al lado de Gaara.

Se notaba la diferencia de edad entre los hermanos, Kankuro era el mayor de los tres, vestía enteramente de negro, de pies a cabeza, en esta llevaba un gorro con dos salientes que simulaban orejas de gato y por último tenía maquillado el rostro con franjas de color morado que lo hacían parecer un guerrero tribal o que tenía un tigre abstracto pintado en el rostro…o ambos.

Se les quedó mirando por un rato viendo la cara de interrogación de Naruto, la de satisfacción de Sasuke, y por último la fría expresión de su hermano menor.

-¿Otra vez quieren hacer estupideces?- le preguntó fastidiado.

Gaara solo asintió

...

-Así que ahora planean engañar a una ingenua chica para meterse en su vida privada, _ayudarle_ con sus problemas personales que a nadie les incumbe y…Espera quiero que me quede claro ¿TODO por un sueño?- Decía Kankuro caminando de un lugar a otro de la vereda y agarrándose la cabeza.

Después de que ese trío lo encontrara, se lo llevaron a toda prisa a las afueras de la mansión, bueno por lo menos Sasuke y Gaara, Naruto aún no entendía que cuento pintaba Kankuro allí.

Una vez fuera, le explicaron todo el jaleo que querían llevar a cabo.

Sasuke y Naruto asintieron con la vista baja, algo tensos por lo histérico que se estaba poniendo el chico cara pintada, pero pronto todo dio un giro de 180º.

Kankuro al ver la cara del idiota de Naruto (el más afectado), relajó sus facciones, sonrió ampliamente y les dio unas palmadas en el hombro a los dos.

\- No saben cuanto me agradan- les dijo sin quitar su sonrisa y empezó a caminar por la vereda

\- Vengan no se queden ahí parados, entren enseguida al camión-.

Naruto arqueó una ceja- ¿cuál camión?

El hombre apuntó con su dedo a dos cuadras de distancia- Ese camión-.

Los muchachos levantaron la vista para encontrarse con un vehículo prácticamente del porte de la mansión Uchiha.

Kankuro al ver la cara de los dos, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a más no poder rompió a carcajadas, pensando que Naruto aún no captaba porque Garra había solicitado de su ayuda.

\- Que esperaban, soy organizador de obras teatrales, justo antes de dirigirme aquí acababa de terminar de presentar un obra en el teatro de Konoha.-

El camión parecía un camerino, había espejos por todos lados, la ropa y pelucas exóticas llenaban todo el lugar, en el fondo estaban los extensos gabinetes del maquillaje.

Gaara junto con su hermano fueron los primeros en entrar, Naruto y Sasuke iban detrás de ellos contemplando la inmensidad del lugar.

Kankuro parecía un niño en una dulcería habría cajón tras cajón, elegía prenda tras prenda, cuando hubo terminado jaló a Naruto y lo sentó bruscamente en una silla frente a un espejo.

El pobre parecía más asustado que cuando despertó dos días atrás. Atrás de él estaba Kankuro, algo indeciso con un montón de pelucas en sus manos.

\- Oye Naruto, ¿prefieres ser castaño o pelirrojo?- le preguntó indeciso moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Para qué es todo esto?- exclamó exaltado y acorralado en las 4 paredes de ese gran camión, todo se estaba volviendo más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Planeaba fingir ser otra persona, delante de Hinata y así poder ayudarla, pero nunca pensó que fuera a caer en manos de Kankuro.

Era demasiado arriesgado.

\- No que querías que te ayudara a conseguir alguien que hiciera algo con tu apariencia- le desafió su _mejor amigo_ viendo que Naruto estaba a punto de salir corriendo.- No seas marica, aprovecha la oportunidad-.

\- Es que esto me está asustando- se sinceró hundiéndose cada vez más en su asiento, mirando con cara de terror a través del espejo a Kankuro, y la microscópica sonrisa burlona de Gaara.

\- Naruto déjalo todo en mis manos-.

Sin darle el tiempo suficiente para responder, Kankuro le colocó de golpe una peluca de largo cabello rojizo, que a primera vista, hacía que pareciera un hippie, tomó unas tijeras y comenzó la acción.

En menos de lo que fue una hora, el organizador de obras de teatro, había realizado una de las más grandes hazañas de toda la historia del disfraz.

Maquillaje en el rostro, tapando sus característicos bigotes, un peinado nuevo (aporte de la peluca), prótesis que cambiaron ligeramente el aspecto de su rostro, pero lo suficiente para que nadie más lo reconociera, una nueva forma de vestirse, todo lo necesario para cambiar de identidad.

Había dotado a Naruto de todo lo necesario para que de ahí en adelante se ocupara el mismo del asunto de la transformación.

Casi, a excepción de un rasgo característico de su ser, el color de sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Pero, por qué rayos no quieres ponerte los lentes de contacto?!-

Kankuro forcejeaba con el ahora no rubio, para tratar de ponerle unos lentes de contacto amarillos recién sacados de la cajita, mientras los otros dos contemplaban la escena completamente resignados a no participar.

\- ¡TE DIGO QUE ELLA YA ME VIO LOS OJOS!- gritó safándose de un empujón del agarre de Kankuro, que lo hizo caer directamente al suelo.

\- ¡Entonces si ya te vio la cara, para que necesitas que haga todo ese jaleo cabrón!- exclamó encolerizado levantando su puño.

\- ¡Te digo que me vio **los ojos**! ¡Además si me hubiera visto el rostro me hubiera reconocido cuando hablé con ella!-

Le respondió tomando la misma posición, pero siendo mucho más exagerado al levantar el puño. El pobre director se quedó con las palabras en la boca, y al no encontrar que decir, giró la cabeza para mirar confundido a su hermano y a Sasuke, buscando apoyo. Pero finalmente Naruto fue el ganador.

\- Es lo más coherente que ha dicho en todo el día- dijo Sasuke

Kankuro gruñó viéndose derrotado, se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa y caminó hasta un gabinete, de allí sacó unas pequeñas gafas.

\- Póntelas cuando sea necesario, no tienen aumento y servirán para restar la atención del color de tus ojos- balbuceó aún enojado, extendiéndoselas a Naruto que al recibirlas las guardó en su bolsillo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Después de eso Kankuro siguió trabajando.

\- Solo si me das todos los detalles de cuando tu _misión_ se acabe, te dejaré todo esto gratis-

Les recordó Kankuro a Sasuke y a Naruto, limpiándose las manos, y empezando a aguardar todo en su lugar correspondiente.

Los chicos asintieron y volvieron a preocuparse de los micrófonos, audífonos y cámaras ocultas que usarían.

Tenían pensado ayudarle a Naruto con las expresiones, ya que todos los presentes tenían más que claro que no era para nada bueno con las palabras y tendría que tratar de hacerse amigo de Hinata.

Si quería ayudar a la chica de las gafas, debía de adentrarse a caminos desconocidos por la mayoría en la vida de un Hyuga.

\- Creo que se están olvidando de algo sumamente importante- llamó Gaara, usando su típico tono austero de voz.

Los demás le miraron extrañados, sin saber a que se refería realmente, es decir, ¡ya se habían ocupado de hasta lo más trivial, que más podría faltar!

\- Tu nombre…no te le vas a presentar como Naruto Uzumaqui- les reprochó.

Naruto trató de responder, abriendo ligeramente la boca, pero nadie le tomó atención y le excluyeron juntándose en un círculo dando cualquier opinión acerca de las opciones que podrían servir para tratar el problema.

-¿Qué les parece Ryu?-

 _\- He chicos…-_

\- No, no acuerda con el personaje-

\- ¿Genjitsu?-

\- Muy buscado-

\- Entonces ¿qué tal Hiroshi?-

 _\- Oigan escúchenme-_

\- No es demasiado común-.

Así siguieron por unos minutos, en los que Naruto se tornaba cada vez más molesto, ya que nadie le hacía caso.

\- Tengo otro…-

\- ¡Maldita sea háganme caso!- Gritó cabreado

Y dio un buen resultado, los tres pensadores del grupo se dieron vuelta mirándole serios, pero expectantes a lo que iba a decir.

\- Ella cree que me llamo Aoi Masaru- tiró de golpe en ese espeso silencio. Silencio que se mantuvo aún después de su declaración, siendo interrumpido por unos pequeños quejidos cada vez más frecuentes y que subían de tono. Finalmente estallaron de risa.

– Pero a quien jajaja inventó ese nombre… jajaja… tan pero… jajajajaja… tan duuulcee… jajajjaajaja- carcajeaba Kankuro agarrándose el estómago y golpeando la pared con el puño.

Sasuke trataba de mantener la cordura, por el bien de su imagen, pero aún así se notaban unos pequeños tic en sus cejas y mejillas. Y Gaara aunque mantenía su aspecto frío, su mente era la más afectada, por dentro moría de risa.

\- Bueno no es mi culpa que la chaqueta haya tenido ese nombre inscrito- reclamó avergonzado el chico, una vez que las risas pararon.

Kankuro se acercó y le dio unas cuantas palmotadas en el hombro, tratando de no estallar nuevamente.

\- Bueno, bueno, míralo por este lado. Tenemos tanta suerte, que ese nombre concuerda perfectamente con la apariencia _hijito de mamá_ que te creé- Naruto le transmitió todo el odio que podía con la mirada, si no hubiera sido por que gracias a él parte de sus problemas se habían solucionado, lo hubiera molido a golpe limpio.

\- Hinata no va a poder negarse a todo este conjunto- le provocó nuevamente y soltó una pequeña risotada.

Naruto giró en la silla para poder mirar a sus amigos a la cara, como suponía todos estaban de acuerdo a las palabras de Kankuro. "De todas maneras estoy seguro de que así voy a poder ayudar a Hina…".

Los presentes vieron como Naruto se giraba en su silla, les regalaba una potente mirada estranguladora. Suspiró y después de unos segundos en los que debió haber estado pensando, abrió ampliamente los ojos y se levantó de un salto, gritando histéricamente.

\- ¡DEJÉ A HINATA DESMAYADA EN EL ÁRBOL DEL PATIO!-

Después de decir esto trató de salir corriendo hacia la mansión Uchiha, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, Gaara y Sasuke lo detuvieron tomándolo fuertemente de los brazos.

-¡Teme no te das cuenta de que si despierta pensará que la dejé sola!- le alegó intentando correr inútilmente y enmendar su gravísimo error.

\- ¡Y tú dobe no te das cuenta de que ahora mismo no pareces Naruto!- Ante este pequeño detalle, se rindió y sus compañeros lo soltaron.

\- La he cagado- dijo volviendo asentarse en la silla agachando la cabeza.

Sasuke lo miró preocupado, estaba volviendo a comportarse como lo había hecho en la cafetería, entre triste y deprimido, cualidades de los menos comunes en el Uzumaqui. Caminó lentamente hacia él, Naruto al sentir su presencia levantó la cabeza. Una vez a su lado sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano.

Naruto abrió los ojos de la impresión y antes de que pudiera decir algo Sasuke le interrumpió – Antes de que la cagues más llámala de una vez, vas a tener que conservar tu ladrillo para fingir ser Aoi y con el dinero que te di…- Sonrió burlonamente gesto que fue imitado por el Uzumaqui.

-Por favor cómprate uno nuevo-.

"Gracias teme" pensó haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

\- Vale- asintió y empezó a revolver entre sus cosas. Kankuro y Gaara miraban curiosos lo que buscaba el chico, pero después de que sacó _lo que parecía ser un celular de un enorme tamaño_ , entendieron a lo que refería Sasuke con _ladrillo._

\- Bueno- respiró profundamente, y empezó a marcar el número que ya había memorizado por completo - Aquí voy-.

Acercó el pesado aparato a su oreja escuchando el típico pitido que le anunciaba que tenía que esperar a que la llamada fuera contestada.

Deglutió pesadamente y comenzó a sudar de tanto que demoraba en cesar el sonido.

Mientras los chicos buscaron lápiz y papel

...

Estaba realmente nerviosa, sabía que en esa ocasión ellas serían capaces de preguntarle cualquier cosa y se vería obligada a responder.

También era más que obvio que como a pequeñas indirectas, y dulces conversaciones, no soltaba ni una palabra se habían visto en la urgencia de tomar medidas más drásticas.

Aceptar fue su gran error, "tranquila Hinata solo es un juego" se repetía cada vez que la boca de la botella pasaba indecisa muy cerca de su posición.

"Además nunca me he enterado de nadie que le haya dado un colapso nervioso al jugar verdad o castigo".

Como había aceptado si tenía suficiente cabeza para pensar las consecuencias, se arrepentía totalmente.

Además, por lo cobarde que era, siempre diría verdad, nunca diría castigo. Justo lo que querían sus compañeras de juego Sakura e Ino principalmente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la maliciosa voz de la primera.- No creen que ya deberíamos jugar con Hinata, la botella le ha dado demasiadas oportunidades y ya hemos dado la vuelta completa.-

\- Cierto, es verdad- apoyaron todas.

\- A…no…y…yo- comenzó a disculparse nerviosamente. A esto acudió Tenten antes de que dijera cualquier cosa y quedara libre.

\- No trates de excusarte ahora Hinata, ¿verdad o castigo?- conjuró soltando una pequeña carcajada.

\- E…etto…y…yo- "¿Por qué siempre quieren hacer cosas como estas?" pensó malhumorada en el fondo.

De todas maneras llegó su salvación.

Suspiró- Me permiten voy a contestar- y sin esperar respuesta salió a paso veloz, nuevamente a los jardines.

\- Y nosotras que queríamos retarla a hablar con Naruto- bufó acongojada Ino.

-Le habríamos hecho un enorme favor- apuntó la chica de coletas mirando de reojo a Shikamaru. Las chicas nuevamente adoptaron miradas maliciosas.

"Que suerte" pensó una vez fuera de la mansión.

Prácticamente se había olvidado que tenía que contestar la llamada del alivio.

Sacó el celular de la chaqueta que había llevado consigo todo ese tiempo.

Al ver cual era el número casi se desmaya, pero se apresuró a contestar.

\- Bu…bueno…q…quién ha… ¿quién habla?-

Después de esa larga espera por fin pudo escuchar nuevamente su voz.

\- A yo… soy…- sus cómplices al ver que se estaba quedando corto, tuvieron que recordarle un par de cosas en el papel.

 _¡Te llamas Aoi Masaru IDIOTA, pregúntale como se llama!_

Se leía en la hoja de cuaderno, escrito por Sasuke.

\- Soy Aoi Masaru, ¿con quién hablo?- respondió menos tenso.

 _\- Aoi-san, me llamo Hi…Hinata soy… soy la chica… a quien le dio su chaqueta la otra noche._

\- A… sí bueno- nuevamente se quedó sin palabras, pero el espacio fue rellenado por Hinata.

\- Quería devolvérsela y bueno pues…- se sonrojo un poco, pensando en la noche anterior y la ayuda desconsiderada que la había brindado esa persona.

\- Darte las gracias- respondió un poco más sonrojada.

 _\- No es necesario, habría sido estúpido si me hubiera quedado sin hacer nada esa vez-._

Se quedó pensando un momento, tenía razón, pero sería aún más estúpido si ella no hiciera nada por agradecerle.

\- Insisto…por… por favor, tú puedes decidir…don…donde encontrarnos y la hora.-

\- ¿Seguro que quieres que yo diga donde encontrarnos?- dijo marcando ridículamente la voz para que sus ayudantes le dieran una pista.

 _\- No… no tengo problema-_

Los chicos dudaron por un instante, mirándose unos a otros, pero al final parecieron ponerse de acuerdo y levantaron la hoja justo a tiempo.

Naruto le agradó la idea y sonrió asintiendo.

\- ¿Esa playa es segura ahora?-

- _Al parecer Akatsuki e…eran los únicos que causaban pro…problemas…y ahora…están detenidos-_

\- ¿Te parece en ese mismo lugar mañana, como a las 5 en punto?-

 _\- S…sí, no…no es mala i… idea-_

\- Entonces nos vemos- sonrió de satisfacción, un problema menos.

 _\- Sayonara Aoi-san-_ Y colgó.

Naruto separó lentamente su oído del auricular y dejó caer el cuello hacia atrás suspirando profundamente. Si bien la llamada había durado menos de 2 minutos, a él le había parecido una eternidad. Pero al fin resultó mejor de lo esperado.

Colgó la llamada y se dejó caer en el pasto.

"¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa si ni siquiera le conozco?"

Era verdad hasta se había sonrojado, ya eran demasiadas presiones por un día 1º Naruto, un desmayo, las chicas y ahora él.

Por lo menos el día de mañana tacharía ese problema de su lista, le daría las gracias le devolvería su chaqueta, se excusaría diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y adiós a ese capítulo de su vida.

Pero había un problema en todo esto.

Recordó las sensaciones que había sentido esa noche al ver ese par de ojos azules, aparte de toda esa calidez, le habían parecido endemoniadamente conocidos y hace tiempo que estaba con la duda.

Sacudió la cabeza "Seguramente son ilusiones mías".

Hizo el amago de incorporarse del suelo para regresar a la mansión y tomar algo.

Se estremeció al darse cuenta de que si regresaba, también tendría que seguir jugando verdad o castigo.

"Mejor me quedo otro rato" pensó para volverse a tirar en el húmedo pasto a contemplar el cielo.

...

Se que esto salió de ningún lado, solo espero que no les parezca demasiado descabellado c: porque sinceramente no lo pienso cambiar por nada.

Aoi aunque sea un personaje de ficción dentro de ficción irá tomando cada vez más fuerza mientras las cosas vayan sucediendo, pero no… Naruto seguirá siendo Naruto a pesar de estar encubierto y Hinata seguirá teniendo sentimientos hacia él hasta el final, quiero que eso quede claro… Peeero muchos problemas se desencadenarán a partir de esto y ambos la pasarán horrible en más de una ocasión…repito… no sé si para mi desgracia o regocijo XDD. En el siguiente capítulo las cosas se pondrán un poco más intensas respecto a Hinata y será la primera aparición oficial de Naruto en modo Aoi :DD.

Hasta el próximo cap!


	9. Reencuentro

********** Capítulo 9: Reencuentro********

Nuevamente se encontraba en ese lugar. Hace un par de días que no lo veía, pero ahora de nueva cuenta esa visión se hacía cada vez más frecuente, ese blanco y vacío lugar sin ninguna emoción o color envolvía una vez más su ser.

Allí estaba, sentada en el mismo lugar de costumbre abrazando sus rodillas, dejándose llevar por la atmósfera tétrica de ese mundo que ella misma había creado y en el que no existía nada más que su pálida y nefasta existencia.

Un alma vestida de negro en la nada misma, dejando que el frío le quemase el pecho y que poco a poco se extendiera por su cuerpo, nublando su visión y su pensamiento.

Cada vez que visitaba el lugar, el frío se extendía más rápidamente, destruyéndola de adentro hacia fuera.

Estaba sola, nadie le ayudaría, nadie estaba allí para apagar su agonía.

 _\- Hinata-_

Alzó la vista, para encontrarse con la seria expresión de su primo a lo lejos.

Sonrió débilmente y con el mismo ánimo, se levantó para ir a saludarle. Al estar ya a su lado, este profundizó sus facciones y ahora la miraba con el ceño fruncido… y con asco.

La empujó fuertemente, haciendo que cayera al duro suelo lastimándose la cabeza.

Ella le miró aterrada, buscando una razón a ese comportamiento.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué le había hecho eso?

En sus ojos solo veía odio, esa mirada le quemaba peor aún que el hielo en su interior.

 _-Eres una inútil, no sirves de nada, sigues siendo débil-_

Su profunda voz resonaba en esa habitación sin paredes. Se sintió desprotegida, desnuda antes esas palabras. Ya no estaba aterrada, estaba confundida, dolida, asustada, triste.

¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Todo ese tiempo juntos había sido un engaño? ¿De verdad no la apreciaba?

Detrás de Neji empezaron a aparecer sombras, sombras que ella conocía perfectamente, todas las personas que alguna vez habían significado algo para ella la estaban rodeando, no le permitían escapar y sus miradas eran iguales que la primera, todas juntas formaban una verdadera tortura.

Se estaba quemando viva por dentro y por fuera.

 _\- Nunca debiste haber estado aquí-_

Escuchó decir a una voz femenina, pero igual de grave que la anterior.

Se giró en su posición para encontrarse con Sakura e Ino, que siguieron dándole esas miradas amenazantes, llenas de rencor.

Sus compañeros de infancia también estaban allí.

- _Eres un verdadero estorbo-_

Gruñó fuertemente Kiba, dejándole desconcertada y al borde de las lágrimas.

Se paró del suelo.

" _¿Acaso siempre viví una mentira?"_

Quería salir de ese lugar. Buscó en todos esos rostros alguien que la ayudara, que le diera consuelo, pero solo encontró más miradas de odio.

Tenten, Kurenai, Rock-Lee, Shino, su hermana, su padre, todos estaban allí.

 _\- Tú no eres nadie-_

Las voces comenzaron a unirse en un coro infernal, que lo único que hacía era que la sensación que le producían esas miradas en su cuerpo fuera mucho más intensa. El ardor de las llamas ya era visible es su piel, y se extendían rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, se estaba quemando viva por dentro y por fuera.

Estaba sola, nadie le ayudaría, nadie estaba allí para acabar con su agonía.

 _-¡Por favor paren!, ¡PAREN!-_ Pedía cayendo al suelo derrotada.

 _\- Tú no eres nadie…No eres nadie…No eres nada-_

Las llamas empezaron a consumirla, el dolor agudo la hacía gritar, el dolor la hacía llorar, suplicaba por ayuda.

 _-¡DETÉNGANSE!, ¡CÁLLENSE POR FAVOR!-_

Un silencio desgarrador, que surgió después de sus últimas palabras, corto el ambiente.

Una de las sombras se adelantó, saliendo del círculo acercándosele.

Ella le miró expectante, sabía que lo conocía, pero no lograba distinguir su rostro, solo era una sombra más.

 _\- Hinata-_

Le llamó, sacando esperanzas de su dolida y negra alma, que gritaba de desesperación.

El hombre se agachó para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla, en un contacto cálido que alivió su maltratada carne.

 _\- Tú no estás sola… Despierta ya-_

\- Hinata, despierta-

Abrió los ojos, sentándose de sopetón en la cama. Sudaba exageradamente y su respiración era rápida y pesada.

-Hinata ¿te sientes bien?-

La chica prestó atención en su primo, que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, con la acostumbrada y cordial preocupación.

\- Sí, so…Solo fue una pesadilla- Respondió limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. – ¿Qué hora es?-

Neji la miró desconfiado, le molestaba cada vez más que fuera tan cerrada, sabía que lo gritos que había escuchado desde su habitación, no los había provocado solo un mal sueño. Giró al reloj de mesa a un lado de la cama. – Las 5 de la madrugada, ¿seguro que te sientes bien? Estás algo pálida-. Le preguntó serio, observando detenidamente su rostro.

\- No es nada… vuelve a dormir Neji-kun-

El pelinegro la miró dudoso por un momento.

Desde que habían vuelto de la fiesta en la mansión Uchiha, su prima se había estado comportando de forma extraña.

No vio a Uzumaqui en toda la celebración y empezaba a sospechar que su trato con él le hubiera afectado en algo.

Finalmente accedió a su petición y con una pequeña caricia y un 'Buenas noches' abandonó la habitación, aunque no completamente convencido de dejarla sola.

Inmediatamente se quedó inmóvil, pensando en lo ocurrido.

No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, pero el último detalle, el hombre que se le acercó…Nunca antes había ocurrido.

De todas maneras, siempre que tenía ese sueño despertaba mal y esa vez la tradición no la había dejado. Se sentía agobiada, su respiración aún era pesada e incluso ese sentimiento en su pecho no desaparecía, seguía estrujándole dolorosamente cada fibra de su interior.

Ya no soportaba la presión, estiró su mano a la pequeña mochila a un lado de su cama, la abrió y de allí sacó un cuaderno de croquis y un lápiz. Necesitaba desahogarse y ya sabía cual era la mejor forma.

Posicionó firmemente el lápiz en su mano izquierda y lo acercó al papel con la esperanza de poder solucionar su problema, pero por segunda vez en esa semana ocurrió algo que la desanimó.

No podía mover su mano y por más que intentaba visualizar una imagen, no podía, estaba bloqueada y sin inspiración.

Esa noche el papel volvió a quedar en blanco en sus manos.

Tiró con fuerza enrabiada el cuaderno al suelo, y escondió su rostro entre sus manos tapando el torrente de sus lágrimas y desesperanzas.

Esa noche no durmió más, pues cada vez que cerraba sus ojos llegaba a su mente la imagen de una hoja en blanco… y de un alma vestida de negro en medio de la soledad.

…

Dio un par de botes a la pelota con su mano derecha, después la elevó apuntando al arco de basketball, dio un pequeño salto en su puesto estirando los brazos y lanzó el balón que se estrelló ruidosamente contra un borde del arco rebotando en cualquier dirección, luego de unos segundos la pelota algo desgastada paró a unos metros de su posición…Suspiró y fue a recogerla para intentar encestar nuevamente.

Ya llevaba toda la mañana tratando de que entrara al menos una sola vez, pero no había remedio, parecía que se impulsara por una fuerza maligna que lo aborrecía.

Lo más probable era que su falta de sueño le hubiese afectado.

Después de realizar la llamada telefónica, Kankuro se había demorado una eternidad en quitarle el aspecto de _Aoi Masaru_ y cuando por fin hubo terminado, sus amigos se la pasaron indicándoles como debía ser su comportamiento cuando llegara el momento.

Terminado todo el ajetreo, fue a buscar a la chica responsable de tanta preparación, para disculparse por su estupidez y continuar con la agradable conversación que habían dejado a medias, pero al llegar a la mansión no la encontró por ningún lado y después de recibir una paliza de Sakura a modo de regaño, le comunicó que esta se había ido con su primo y amigos hace media hora. Naruto no pudo sentirse peor.

Y por consecuencia de la culpa y también por los nervios de lo que pasaría ese día, no durmió gran parte de la noche. Se había levantado muy temprano, sin esperanzas de poder conciliar el sueño.

El balón volvió a negarse a entrar en el aro y rodó a un lado de sus pies.

Hubiera seguido toda la mañana de no haber sido porque Sasuke saltó el muro que dividía las dos casas.-Buenos días vecino imbécil que no me deja dormir-

Le dijo arrebatándole la pelota de sus manos y anotando al 1º intento, en un lanzamiento limpio que ni rozó los bordes del aro.

Naruto no respondió a la burla de su amigo como acostumbraría.

-Humm-

Sasuke le miró perplejo, ya era el colmo que el rubio ni lo mirara cuando acaba de humillarlo de tal forma, para eso solo podía haber una razón.

-¿Nervioso?-

-¿Tú que crees?

El pelinegro bufó – Oye Idiota- le dijo tomándole el hombro y poniendo su tono serio acostumbrado. Él miró de reojo sin mucho interés.

-No sé como lo haces, pero cada vez que se te ocurre una sandez como esta te funciona, supongo, porque son las únicas ocasiones en que tu cerebro trabaja-

El chico no supo si enojarse o reír por tal comentario, como no tenía ganas de pelear, optó por la última y mostrar una sonrisa forzada.-Sin embargo- continuó llamando nuevamente su atención –Ahora que ocupaste tu cabeza para ayudar y no para fastidiar… estoy más que seguro que va a resultar dobe- le dijo dándole unas cuantas palmadas.

Agradeció internamente sus palabras, no tenía idea de cuanto le habían subido el ánimo, pudo volver a ser Naruto por lo menos en ese instante y acrecentó más su sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke al ver que sus palabras habían surtido efecto sonrió al más estilo Uchiha.

-Ven, trae el dinero que te di anoche y vamos a comprar una porquería de teléfono que sirva de algo-

…

Ese día no estaba de humor, la sombra del sueño anterior aún la perseguía a eso del mediodía y las frases que le habían dicho le taladraban la cabeza y avivaban paulatinamente en su interior ese frío tan punzante.

Era una suerte que fuese domingo y que todavía estuviera en tiempo de vacaciones, tener que salir y lidiar con todas esas personas interesadas del reconocido apellido Hyuga y que juraban amistad por ella, lo único que haría era que se sintiera peor y no tenía ganas de estar aguantándose la rabia enmascarándola con risitas tontas.

Así que se había propuesto quedarse todo el día en su habitación, dando vueltas en la cama y tratar de recuperarse de todos los acontecimientos de la última semana, sumando ese sueño, que la habían dejado en un estado deplorable.

Quería olvidarse de todo, aunque solo fuera por ese día, hacer descansar su mente. Era lo mejor así no tendría que tratar con nadie y aunque estuviera asándose de calor por la temperatura de ese verano, prefería eso a salir de allí. Por donde lo viera se ahorraba muchos disgustos, acostada boca abajo en su cama y como de costumbre en ese período semidesnuda, durmiendo solo en ropa interior.

Nada le hubiese impedido cumplir con su objetivo de no ser por dos factores sumamente importantes. Uno de ellos su primo, Neji Hyuga.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, ella trató de no hacer ruido y rogaba medio dormida por que la dejaran en paz. Pero eso era demasiado pedir.

La puerta cerrada con llave se abrió en un estallido provocado por una potente patada de Neji. "Tenía que ser un experto en artes marciales" pensó rendida.

-Hinata, levántate, no haz desayunado y tienes que almorzar- dijo en tono serio, pero imponente que a la chica le pareció más escalofriante al escuchar la palabra _almorzar_.

No se movió, quería quedarse allí todo el día y nadie se lo impediría, ni siquiera si se le ocurría llamar a Lee para que le sacaran más fotografías.

Neji la miró confuso, recordaba que el día anterior ella misma le había pedido que no la dejara dormir hasta muy tarde ya que tenía un compromiso que cumplir, él le sugirió que lo mejor sería que descansara para renovar fuerzas antes de empezar con una nueva jornada de trabajo, pero ella se lo negó diciendo que era importante, y cerró el tema sin dar mayor detalle.

-Si no te quieres levantar no te culpo- Hizo una pausa para ver si sus palabras hacían efecto en la medio dormida Hinata –Pero no vengas a mí cuando el compromiso del que tanto me hablaste ayer quede nulo- diciendo esto salió de la habitación e inició la cuenta regresiva.

Al principio Hinata sintió alivio cuando su cuarto quedó nuevamente en paz, pero después empezó a procesar las palabras antes dichas por su primo.

"¿De qué compromiso estaba hablando?" se preguntó. De improviso la palabra "compromiso" activó un clic en su cabeza. Tenía que reunirse con Aoi-san esa tarde, la otra razón por la que no podía quedarse en cama.

Se levantó apresurada arrodillándose en la cama y soltó un pequeño grito, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió al baño a cambiarse, un mareo casi la hace estrellarse contra una pared de no ser por sus reflejos.

Neji rió viendo tal espectáculo sentado en la mesa del comedor, siendo el apartamento tan pequeño, esa posición era un asiento de primera fila para ese tipo de situaciones. Se podía escuchar todo el alboroto que hacía la chica en el baño.

\- ¡Hinata, cuando termines ven a comer!- después de esas palabras se escuchó como si alguien hubiera tropezado y caído en el suelo del baño.

…

Había salido un poco antes de la hora acordada, con su típico atuendo para ocultarse de sus fans, no le gustaba mucho esa rutina, pero no tenía más remedio.

Después de sobrevivir a una comida más preparada por Neji, se había quedado sin quehaceres, como no tenía ganas de entablar conversaciones y sus planes del día habían sido derrumbados se excusó y salió a dar un paseo.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha llevando entre sus brazos la chaqueta que debía devolver, respecto a esta prenda, había pasado algo que ella consideraba muy extraño.

Aún estaba desganada y sin fuerzas, con la moral por los suelos y su mente llena de pensamientos no del todo positivos, pero desde que había prestado atención en la chaqueta de Aoi-san otras sensaciones le inundaron. De solo recordar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, hacía que el hielo en su interior dejara de ser tan frío, pero al mismo tiempo algo parecía revolverse el fondo de su estómago. Solo de pensar que vería nuevamente esos ojos tan vivaces a la claridad de la luz del día, le ponía los nervios de punta.

Sus ansias eran tantas que había comprado una paleta que aprisionaba fuertemente contra su paladar, intentando llevar sus impulsos a otro lugar.

"Solo tengo que saludarle, devolverle la chaqueta darle las gracias y despedirme, es fácil, no me tomará más de 5 minutos" se repetía una y otra vez con el océano reflejado en sus ojos.

Había optado por llegar más temprano para contemplar el paisaje y planear lo que ahora se repetía incesantemente.

Mientras sus neuronas saltaban por todos lados, empezó a jugar con sus dedos inconscientemente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía rápidamente cruzó los brazos avergonzada. "¿Qué me pasa?"

Desesperada por pensar en algo más, se sentó en la arena, y se sacó sus lentes concentrándose en el mar calmo, contemplando el maravilloso paisaje.

Quizás no había sido mala idea salir después de todo.

El suave movimiento de las olas le hipnotizaba, la brisa le refrescaba y el aroma marítimo era una agradable fragancia en esos momentos. Todo ese conjunto le daba un toque de pureza al paisaje, encontraba extraño que ese sector de Konoha estuviese siempre tan deshabitado.

Esa visión le hacía recordar al lago que encontró en la noche del campamento de verano al que había asistido hace tantos años atrás, le producía sensaciones muy similares.

Recordó lo que había hecho esa vez y se preguntó si sería recomendable repetirlo en ese lugar. Lo meditó por un momento, "¿Por qué no? Pero esta vez no lo haré desnuda, para asegurarme".

Se paró, se arremangó los pantalones y corrió por la arena caliente a la orilla al sentir como se le quemaban los pies descalzos.

Estaba segura que esa vez su baile no sería tan armónico, considerando que su ánimo no era para nada como el que había tenido aquella vez en el lago, pero eso no importaba.

Se adentró en el mar hasta que el agua le llegó hasta la mitad del muslo, la marea estaba muy calma así que no tendría que preocuparse.

Cerró los ojos y de allí en adelante lo dejó todo en manos de sus instintos, su cuerpo y el natural ritmo del oleaje.

Al poco tiempo sus movimientos fueron haciéndose circulares y livianos, giraba moviendo grácilmente sus manos, haciendo que el agua le rodera como una cortina de pequeños cristales que giraba haciendo ondear su cuerpo.

La razón por la que hacía esta danza, era porque en ese momento su mente se desconectaba del mundo en que vivía, se llenaba de imágenes y su imaginación volaba.

Realizaba una especie de entrenamiento para su mente y sus manos, una autoayuda para su musa, que la dejaba cuando su cabeza se llenaba de problemas. Como en esos días, aunque no muchas veces funcionaba cuando ella quería.

En algún momento se ensimismó a tal grado que perdió la noción del tiempo, ya no estaba sola, le estaban observando atentamente.

…

Después de comprarse su nuevo móvil, Sasuke le aconsejó que empezara a arreglarse al momento que llegaran a su casa, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, Sasuke tampoco podría ayudarle mucho en esa tarea.

Después de estar peleando más de una hora con la peluca, el maquillaje y todas esas cosas ya estaba listo para salir. Ahora Sasuke chequeaba que el equipo electrónico instalado, con el que él iba a supervisar las conversaciones, estuviese en perfecto funcionamiento.

\- El micrófono, la cámara, y los audífonos parecen funcionar bien- decía el pelinegro sentado frente a un pequeño televisor.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas-

Naruto parecía un manojo de nervios, estaba tenso y las palabras le salían a medias. –B…Bien- balbuceó. Se disponía a empezar su camino, pero Sasuke le detuvo. –Antes de que te vayas tengo algo importante que decirte-

El chico miró desde la puerta de forma interrogante, de repente se había puesto muy serio. –Sabes que Hinata no es para nada tonta- Naruto asintió –Ocupaba uno de los primeros lugares contigo y Sakura-chan en la preparatoria-.

El pelinegro se golpeó su frente con su mano tratando de contenerse.

\- No es eso a lo que me refiero- Naruto se quedó callado, él continuó.

\- En el momento en que te vea, va a indagar sobre tu identidad, si no le convences, y empieza a analizarte demasiado, olvídate de todo antes de que te descubra y ocurra algo de lo que te arrepientas-. Al escucharle hablar de esa manera un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda. Desafortunadamente tenía razón, para ayudar a Hinata tendría que esforzarse al máximo... No es fácil engañar a los ojos de un Hyuga.

En el camino se había esforzado mucho para dejar sus nervios en otro lado y no levantar sospechas, Sasuke le ayudaba desde su casa y él le oía por el pequeño audífono en su oído izquierdo. Se le hacía difícil no asustarse por lo que el mismo le había dicho hace un rato, si no le engañaba todo estaría perdido.

Faltaba poco para llegar al lugar que había acordado, el mar estaba más calmo que de costumbre y Naruto le envidiaba de sobremanera.

Empezó a contemplar el paisaje mientras caminaba, todo parecía normal, hasta que a lo lejos divisó una figura en el agua y mientras más se acercaba más conocida le parecía.

Una idea vino a su cabeza y aceleró el paso para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas. "¿Podrá ser?"

Cuando llegó al lugar sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente captando la escena, esa vez si era real y lo estaba viendo a plena luz, no estaba equivocado, Hinata estaba bailando en el mar, de la misma manera que la mujer que vio en el lago. "Entonces si es ella la mujer que estaba buscando"

…

Sentía que lo mejor era parar en ese momento, se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en su danza y no quería que el tiempo pasara sin que ella se diese cuenta. Le daría mucha pena si Aoi-san la descubriera en pleno acto.

Vio como ella comenzaba a detenerse lentamente y bajaba las manos en alto a la altura de su cintura. Se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos en su lugar.

Ya había terminado de danzar, estaba claro, Naruto tenía fijos los ojos en la chica y en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Levantó la cabeza, la cual todo ese tiempo había tenido en un punto del suelo mientras caminaba a la orilla.

Al principio cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, no reaccionó, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que veía era real, ese chico de ojos azules la había estado observando, su rostro pasó de ser blanco a rojo en un dos por tres y el chico sonrió saludándola.

Si no hasta después de ese momento ella lo vio mejor, tenía la piel bronceada, como si fuera ese tipo de personas que les gusta tomar sol, llevaba una polera negra de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos de jeans que le quedaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Su barbilla era ligeramente cuadrada, unos cuantos mechones de cabello rojizo tapaban su frente, y lo tomaban en una pequeña cola baja, era muy alto y de buen físico y por último unos lentes ópticos rectangulares se ubicaban por delante de sus ojos intensamente azules.

Después de terminar su breve observación y disimular su sonrojo aún presente, llevó a cabo su plan.

\- ¿Usted es Aoi-san?-

Naruto acababa de recuperarse de la mirada tan _atenta_ de la Hyuga sobre él, ahora tenía que afirmar lo más seguro de sus palabras, como le había dicho Sasuke recientemente: _¡Dile que sí sin pensarlo tanto dobe!_

Carraspeo la garganta para usar una voz distinta de la que usaba siempre y aparentando estar lo más calmado posible, respondió.- Sí, soy yo-

Hinata caminó hacia donde estaban sus cosas y cogió la chaqueta que antes llevaba en sus brazos, se dirigió hacia el desconocido y le devolvió el saludo haciendo una corta reverencia.- Yo soy Hyu… Soy Hinata, me quería contactar con usted para darle las gracias personalmente por ayudarme aquella noche- le dijo sin tartamudear pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, a decir verdad a Naruto no le parecía que estuviese muy animada.- No… No fue nada, hubiera sido ilógico que siendo la única persona por los alrededores, no te hubiera ayudado, no habría sido humano-le dijo negando con sus manos y a continuación la chica le extendió la chaqueta, aún sin mirarle.-De todas maneras, te lo agradezco y también por esto.- Naruto quedó asombrado por la actitud de la joven, tomó la prenda y se la puso encima del hombro. Hinata se enderezó para mirar al chico algo ruborizada, dio otra reverencia y pasó por su lado sin decirle nada más poniéndose los lentes.

Naruto se dio la vuelta estupefacto, nunca se imaginó que Hinata podría ser tan fría, se vio obligado a actuar por una vocecita en su oído: _¿Qué estas esperando? DETÉNLA._

\- ¡Es…espera ¿ya te vas?!- le detuvo alzando ligeramente la voz.

Hinata más por cortesía que por ganas, detuvo sus pasos para hablarle.

Desde que había visto al hombre, ese malestar en su estómago se había convertido en un verdadero nudo, había algo en ese sujeto que le ponía los nervios de punta. Después lo pensó mejor, no tenía porque sentirse así, de seguro su relación con ese sujeto habría terminado cuando le ayudó contra Akatsuki, él mismo lo había dicho " _Hubiera sido ilógico que siendo la única persona por los alrededores, no te hubiera ayudado"_.

Estaba segura que debajo de esa fachada de buena persona, era igual a todo el resto del mundo, un ser humano, eso podría explicar la incomodidad por su cercanía.

Se sentía algo tonta al no poder sostenerle la mirada, no es que ella le sostuviera la mirada a las personas cuando hablaba, en realidad nunca lo hacía, pero este caso era distinto, ni por voluntad propia podía mirarle a los ojos por menos de dos segundos.

Y para colmo casi cometió un error fatal al presentarse, decir su nombre y apellido en una misma oración equivaldría a tirarse por un acantilado, no era para alardear, pero no quería confirmar sospechas, ya le habían visto el rostro.

\- Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí Aoi-san- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Naruto dejó salir a flote una pequeña mueca de disgusto al descubrir ese lado tan frío de Hinata y otra vocecita en su oído: _Dobe está desconfiando de ti, ¡dale la excusa que te dije en la mañana o di adiós a todo!_

\- Es que estaba pensando… Mucho más tarde tengo que reunirme con unos amigos, me sobró mucho tiempo libre, así que me… ¿quizás me podrías acompañar?- terminó regalando una brillante sonrisa.

Hinata tuvo que apretar los puños, para no mostrar señales de nerviosismo y mantenerse seria. Toda la mañana se las había ingeniado para no tener que tratar con nadie y ahora ¿todo se vendría abajo? NO SEÑOR.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- preguntó mostrando una de sus falsas sonrisas.

-Bueno podríamos comer algo- dijo pensando en Ichiraku, pero la chica se lo negó de inmediato sobando su estómago.-Acabo de salir de una convivencia, comí demasiado antes de venir aquí- lo último no tenía nada dementira.

\- Bueno que tal al cine- ella volvió a negar.- Ya he visto todos los estrenos-.

Naruto esta vez tuvo que pensar por un momento para proponer algo más.- ¿Y a la feria?-

-Pasé por allí ayer-

Naruto abrió los ojos, era idea suya o Hinata lo estaba retando, una vez más Sasuke se lo reprochó: _Te está evadiendo de lo lindo._

Naruto pasó todos esos minutos proponiendo lugares con un poco de la ayuda de Sasuke, tratando de mantener a Hinata el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, pero ella estaba negando todas sus peticiones con cualquier excusa, después de un par de minutos en esta pequeña guerrilla, llegó el momento que la mente del chico quedó en blanco y empezó a balbucear un buen rato pensando que más podría decir. Hinata le miraba de reojo de manera algo aliviada

Pero ese maldito nudo en su estómago aún no desaparecía, y podría jurar que le temblaban un poco las rodillas ¡Ya era demasiado!, solo había una persona que le hacía comportarse de manera similar, pero estaba segura que Aoi-san no era como él y no descansaría hasta que esa sensación desapareciera y quedara totalmente convencida, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Hablaría un rato con él y en un par de segundos quedaría conforme.

Naruto empezaba a desesperarse, no se le ocurría nada, había nombrado todos y cada uno de los lugares que conocía de todo Konoha, ¿dónde no había ido Hinata? La voz de la misma chica interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

\- No me molestaría quedarme un rato aquí- soltó, el pobre quedó con la boca abierta ¿por qué no lo había dicho desde un principio?

\- Buena idea Hinata- sonrió y sin ninguna delicadeza se tiró encima de la arena, ya empezaba a atardecer y el horizonte se teñía de tonos rojizos y anaranjados. Hinata tuvo que aguantar las ganas de sonreír cuando Aoi-san pronunció su nombre de forma tan natural, y agarrar fuertemente su bolso donde se encontraban sus instrumentos de dibujo cuando vio el horizonte mientras caminaba a sentarse al lado del muchacho, dejó el bolso entre los dos.

Después de eso el silencio vino a molestar al chico y también a Sasuke: _Baka no te quedes callado. -_ ¿y qué quieres que le diga?- susurró para que no le escucharan, cosa que no se cumplió – ¿Dijo algo Aoi-san?-

\- Ahm yo…-

Sasuke: ¡ _yo que sé!, di lo que se te venga a la mente ¡Tú eres mejor que yo en eso!_

Naruto se sentó lentamente para observar el rostro de la peliazul, cuando pasó de sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas seguramente por el calor, a sus ojos, frunció discretamente el ceño. - ¿No crees que deberías sacarte los lentes? En un rato más va a estar oscuro- reclamó, por toda respuesta Hinata le miró algo impresionada se imaginó cualquier cosa menos lo que dijo. Por un momento desvió la mirada algo dubitativa, pero luego retiró esos vidrios oscuros de sus ojos, sin creer lo que estaba haciendo. Naruto le sonrió en señal de apoyo y retomó su tarea de inspección. Las orbes de sus ojos estaban ligeramente violáceas, quizás el resultado de una mala noche, un poco más abajo exactamente en la mitad del pómulo izquierdo relucía un moretón. Recordó lo bruto que había sido el líder de la pandilla esa noche y la sangre le hirvió de rabia. -¿Te duele?- preguntó señalando a su mejilla.

Hinata nuevamente quedó perpleja, era la segunda vez que le hacía una pregunta inesperada. Su excitación se estaba desbordando ¿Por qué razón lo notaba tan atento? No lograba traducir sus palabras –No es nada… yo debería preguntarte eso- susurró de la forma más indiferente que pudo. El moreno se limitó a sonreírle – Me recupero fácilmente en ese tipo de casos- el silencio retornó para hacerle la vida imposible a Naruto. Era difícil establecer una conversación con una persona que claramente lo único que quería era estar fuera de su alcance.

La chica miraba distraídamente el océano, como si de verdad él no estuviera a sulado. Así que inició de nuevo su tarea de inspección recorriendo con sus ojos cualquier detalle en el cuerpo de la chica que sirviera de algo, algo que no pasó desapercibido por ella, se molestó más aún ¿qué es lo que quería? ¡Qué era lo que quería! No lograba entenderlo y eso la desesperaba.

Naruto detuvo sus ojos en el bolso que reposaba a su costado derecho, nada fuera de lo común, lo que llamó su atención era lo que salía de él, al parecer cuando metió sus gafas se le había olvidado cerrarlo.

Del interior del bolso sobresalía el borde inferior de un pequeño cuaderno, que tenía escrito en una minúscula letra manuscrita _Bosquejos._

La molesta vocecita en su oído volvió a aparecer: _¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes!._ Exclamó

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a Sasuke dándose la vuelta ligeramente para que esta vez su conversación no fuera escuchada.

Sasuke continuó explicando su descubrimiento: ¡ _DOBE! Hinata es la artista famosa más reconocida que ha tenido Konoha. Esos deben ser sus dibujos, fíjate en el cuaderno y hazle conversación de todo ello._

Tuvo que pensar durante unos segundos esa propuesta, Hinata no era del tipo de persona muy altanera o que le gustase llamar la atención…según lo que sabía. Pero ahora mismo no llegaba tema a su mente que le sirviera para socializar, este era el único modo por el momento de que _Aoi Masaru_ se hiciera parte de la vida de Hinata Hyuga, tendría que intentarlo.

Todo por el bien de su amiga.

-¡¿Eh puedo verlo?!- dijo señalando al escondido cuaderno. Hinata dio vuelta su cabeza lentamente para ver al sonriente chico que apuntaba con el dedo índice a una punta de su cuadernillo de bosquejos. Frunció el ceño con ganas, pero luego volvió a relajar sus facciones.

"Ninguna persona es indescifrable" creía haber encontrado la causa por la cual él trataba a toda costa mantenerla a su lado. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos sinceros, no eran más que una máscara que ocultaba otros propósitos. Quería engañarla y ella no lo iba a dejar triunfar, además nunca mostraba a nadie sus obras. ¡Menos sus bosquejos, allí estaban todas las bases de sus ideas cómo se los iba a mostrar a un extraño! – Lo… Lo siento, pero no puedo- negó de forma cortante volviendo su vista al mar. Pudo ver de reojo como Aoi-san pestañeaba un par de veces, al parecer no esperaba esa respuesta de su parte, pero enmarcó en sus labios otra de esas siniestras sonrisas y sin hacer caso de sus palabras, empezó a dirigir una mano en dirección a su bolso, pronunciando un. -¡Vamos! No criticaré-

Eso la hizo salir de sus casillas, ese día no había despertado del mejor humor ni condición y había dejado muy claro que no tenía ánimo de fingir, ni de hablar con alguien. No podía soportar que él llegara y metiera su nariz en algo que ella consideraba lo más sagrado de su intimidad, sus obras eran el reflejo de lo que sucedía en su mente, no quería revelar algo como eso.

-¡He dicho que no!- gritó apartando la mano del pelirrojo con la suya propia, en un sonoro golpe. Recogió su tesoro de la arena, protegiéndolo contra su pecho. Se paró de su lugar creando un espacio entre ella y el impactado disfrazado, que mantenía su mano roja por el golpe en alto "¿Qué rayos pasó?, ¿Por qué de repente me mira así?" Se cuestionó, la chica frunciendo fuertemente el ceño.

Trató de articular palabra, para saber qué había pasado, más ella se lo impidió. -¡¿Crees que soy tonta?!- interrogó con la voz bañada en furia. Naruto puso los ojos en blanco "¡Qué cojones he hecho!" se quedó callado sin saber que decir, haciendo rabiar más a la chica, que elevaba su tono de voz. -¡¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que tú sabes quien soy?!- Naruto tragó saliva, esto iba mal y Sasuke opinaba lo mismo: _¡Maldita sea nos descubrió!, ¡SAL DE AHÍ NARUTO!_

\- ¡Intentas mantenerme el mayor tiempo posible contigo, por una razón y estoy segura que tiene que ver con lo que hago!- gritó aún más fuerte llena de cólera reprimida. Pero Aoi-san seguía sin reaccionar y sus ojos no le delataban en lo más mínimo, como odiaba esto. Por más que intentaba ver en ellos algo que confirmara lo que estaba diciendo no podía, si no más bien se mostraban asustados, pero lo que más le confundía y le hacía dudar era que mostraban preocupación. No lo entendía, ese sentimiento en sus ojos era tan notorio que era como ver una moneda a través del agua en una cubeta.

Ya sabía por qué no podía mirar esos ojos, lo que se mostraba en ellos contradecía todas sus teorías y eso la ponía nerviosa. -¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!- preguntó de una buena vez.

Naruto se paró de un salto, aún perplejo, nunca había visto a Hinata así y Sasuke no le ayudaba reventándole el tímpano a gritos advirtiéndole que saliera disparado antes de que la Hyuga pusiera en práctica su defensa y lo dejara peor que Akatsuki.

Pero él no iba a abandonar, no se rendiría tan fácilmente tenía que ayudarle y como Sasuke ya no le servía se sacó los audífonos y los guardó en su bolsillo.

Había captado algo extraño en las palabras de Hinata, era cierto que él sabía (de cierta forma) quien era, y que necesitaba mantenerla a su lado por una razón, pero esta no tenía nada que ver con la fama de la chica o con lo que pintaba a diario ¿Por qué se había exaltado tanto cuando le pidió ver su cuaderno? Ahí había gato encerrado, pero no podría descifrar nada sin más tiempo con ella, así que solo le quedaba responder a lo que ella le demandaba y no meterse en el terreno que había pisado en ese… intento de conversación, hasta que las cosas fuesen más claras.

Hinata estaba más que preparada para lanzarse a combatir si surgía algo, pero la mirada de preocupación de Aoi-san le estaba dando deseos de sacarle los ojos ya mismo, más cuando se sacó esos audífonos que seguro eran de un reproductor MP3 y le sonrió, anheló con toda su alma destrozarle la cara, pero se contuvo - ¿Me vas a responder o no?- exclamó con tono amenazante.

Él sonrió aún más ampliamente – Se que eres conocida en Konoha como la artista Hyuga Hinata… ese nombre es inconfundible en este tiempo- dijo a modo de introducción y la chica mantuvo la guardia a cualquier pregunta estúpida o propuesta fuera de lugar, en cambio Aoi-san la sorprendió por tercera vez, haciéndole bajar la defensa sumamente intrigada –Pero lo que yo quiero de verdad no tiene nada que ver con esa persona, pero tiene mucho que ver contigo- Declaró acercándosele unos pasos al ver como ella se relajaba un poco, como Hinata no decía nada continuó – Yo quiero saber quién es de verdad la chica que me salvó el pellejo esa noche contra el líder de Akatsuki- La chica palideció, ¿qué es lo que estaba escuchando? esas palabras… lograba anticipar su significado.

\- Yo hasta ahora se que eres Hinata, nada más, solo quiero conocerte- eso último la hizo sentir más que miserable – Y si me lo permites ser tu amigo- concretó sonriendo ampliamente. Le miró directamente a los ojos una vez más sus ojos endemoniadamente sinceros deshacían todos los argumentos que tenía.

¿En qué había estado pensando?, se había comportado como una loca paranoica histérica, ese hombre ni la conocía y ella había fantaseado un montón de ridiculeces respecto a la identidad de un ciudadano común y corriente, que lo único que quería era darle las gracias ¡Qué bajo había caído! Además Aoi-san, quisiera aceptarlo o no, le había ayudado mucho para hacer más soportable esa semana en más de un sentido.

No estaría mal tener a alguien desinteresado a su lado, es decir, como necesitaba de alguien que de verdad la mirara como una persona y no como una artista reconocida.

\- Además yo no tengo mucho conocimiento en tu trabajo- rió nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla.

Hinata se le acercó lentamente con la mirada baja, en un principio Naruto temió por haber confiado en su sentido común y más por su vida, pero luego se calmó al ver como la chica se inclinaba exageradamente frente a él dando disculpas –Lo…lo siento mucho me deje llevar por mis prejuicios… actué sin pensar…no debería haberle dicho esas cosas…- y un montón de otras razones, que el joven trataba de detener, tuvo que tomarla de los hombros para parar sus reverencias.- Eh tranquila, no te preocupes, supongo que esta semana no has tenido mucho tiempo para relajarte y ser tú misma- comentó tratando de tranquilizarla y lo logró – En realidad… esta semana ha sido una de las peores en mi vida, perdona por haberme descargado contigo- dijo una vez más.

\- No hay problema- rió sentándose nuevamente en la arena.

…

Sasuke suspiró profundamente frente al monitor y desparramándose en el asiento, escuchaba perfectamente como Hinata le pedía disculpas incansablemente al rubio disfrazado por haber perdido los estribos de tal manera. Tenía que admitir que la actitud de su amigo le había sorprendido, lo había dejado con la boca abierta.

Y es que ¿cómo no? Si hace un par de minutos estaba gritando como loco al micrófono, rogándole a Naruto que dejara de pensar en sus malditos planes y corriera por su vida antes de salir lastimado, después estallaba maldiciéndolo disfónico al ver a través del monitor, como tranquilamente se sacaba el audífono de su oído sin la mínima pizca de cordura en su diminuto cerebro.

No sabía por qué rayos las palabras que dijo a continuación habían calmado la furia de Hinata, pero lo había conseguido. Sonrió ante tan irónica frase, _calmar la furia de un Hyuga,_ eso era como hacer que Lee dejara de hablar sobre la llama de la juventud.

Definitivamente Naruto iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Hinata, era increíble como el chico kitsune había sacado su lado atento y eficiente tan solo para ayudar a la chica que consideraba su amiga.

Se desperezó en la silla y apagó el monitor, ya no necesitaba de su ayuda, confiaba en que el dobe podría continuar solo a partir de ese instante y que todo saldría bien.

…

Ya se había hecho de noche y la única luz que los iluminaba era la del firmamento nocturno, estaba feliz por haber traído de vuelta a la Hinata que él conocía y con la que había hablado la noche anterior, aunque esta no se sonrojaba ni tartamudeaba tanto.

Se la habían pasado conversando puras trivialidades, pero adoraba ver como ella se mantenía atenta y de vez en cuando soltaba unas buenas carcajadas, cortesía de sus palabras por supuesto.

También había averiguado un par de cosas que le habían parecido importantes, le había hecho una serie de preguntas que habría hecho _Aoi Masaru,_ entre esas, por qué había elegido ser artista, la respuesta le había aclarado la duda pero había abierto otras.

\- Es lo único que me permite expresarme totalmente, si no me dedicara a tiempo completo a esto, para mí sería como estar muda sin saber como comunicarme. Todo lo que pienso y siento lo llevo al papel- expresó sonriente -Es por eso que no dependo mucho de las personas- al decir esto último él pudo observar como aparecía en su rostro signos de arrepentimiento, parecía haber pensado en voz alta. Después de eso propuso un trato ella hablaría de su arte y trabajo solo cuando quisiera (ya que según lo entendió tenía suficiente con sus fans) y él podía pedir algo a cambio, a modo de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho.

Naruto no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de pedir algo que impresionó una vez más a nuestra protagonista – Ya que este es el único lugar de Konoha que parece agradarte, me parece que lo justo sería juntarnos aquí cada vez que nos veamos- el chico esperó ansioso la respuesta de su amiga, temió que no le agradara la idea cuando vio su rostro de impresión, pero finalmente sonrió tiernamente afirmando con la cabeza –Cuando quieras, te lo debo-

Se sentía el ser humano más dichoso de toda la tierra.

Si hubiera sido otra persona de seguro habría negado profundamente esa propuesta con cualquier excusa, pero este caso era muy distinto, la compañía de Aoi-san le era muy grata, se sentía muy cómoda con una persona de la cual supiera sus intenciones y fuera tan transparente, tan solo con ver en sus ojos podía descubrir cada emoción de su nuevo amigo. Era tan fácil hablar con él que las palabras que normalmente pensaba para sí misma, se le escapaban de la boca, tenía que ser más cuidadosa.

Lamentablemente ya tenía que irse, tenía que aprovechar descansar todo lo posible para empezar su nuevo trabajo el día de mañana.

\- Aoi-san- le llamó mientras recogía su bolso, el paró su amena conversación para mirarle directamente al rostro alegre de la chica – Ya tengo que irme, estoy hecha polvo y mañana trabajo. Ella pudo notar todo el toque de desilusión en su rostro y su voz –Bueno, yo también tendría que irme ya- dijo estirándose y ayudándole a pararse - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-

Ella negó con la cabeza –No es necesario, a esta hora la novia de mi primo va de camino a mi casa en coche, puedo pedir que pase a recogerme- dijo revolviendo su bolso.

\- Ah, está bien- hizo una pausa meditando su próxima petición e Hinata le miró expectante – Me puedes responder algo antes de que te vayas- Hinata alzó una ceja extrañada y asintió con la cabeza con teléfono en mano –Es que hace tiempo quería preguntarte ¿qué hacías sola esa noche aquí?-

Ella, al escuchar esas palabras sintió como si el suelo debajo de sus pies hubiera desaparecido y todo su cuerpo se hubiera hecho más pesado al responder internamente.

Bajó la vista fingiendo buscar algo dentro de su bolso mientras pensaba en algo convincente, cuando levantó la cabeza se topó con los ojos siniestros y atentos de su acompañante. No lo pudo evitar, bajó la vista nuevamente, era incapaz de mentirle mirándolo a los ojos –Solo venía despejarme, últimamente no he estado muy bien y descubrir este lugar me ayudó a pensar- respondió a medias. Naruto grabó en su cabeza perfectamente cada una de las palabras que salieron de sus labios, sabía que lo que le había dicho era una parte importante del rompecabezas que estaba armando, pero no le había dicho toda la verdad.

Tomó nota mental de las expresiones que usaba Hinata cada vez que pensaba haber descubierto algo importante. Dejó sus anotaciones para después cuando la chica suspiró decepcionada viendo su celular -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó interesado –No es nada, solo que se me ha acabado la batería- le dijo guardando su máquina.

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó de su mochila su tan preciado teléfono, de los modelos más antiguos, pesados, y poseedores de una solemne antena y se lo extendió para que lo usara.

Después recapacitó, Hinata había quedado inmóvil mirando lo que estaba en su mano, abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran y después de un minuto de silencio que pareció eterno, llevó sus manos a su boca tratando de aguantar las enormes carcajadas que estaban naciendo en su interior, obviamente el deseo fue más grande que sus ganas de no humillarlo y estalló a reír agarrándose el estómago mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Naruto se puso rojo de vergüenza, hasta que la risa histérica de la chica lo contagió y los dos rieron hasta dolerles las mejillas.

…

Tenemos un inicio algo intenso, siempre me apena poner situaciones tan sobrecogedoras en el subconsciente de Hinata, pero esto servirá en el futuro para entender el desarrollo del personaje así como la influencia de Naruto en su mejora.

Me costó montones cuando escribí la escena en que aparece Aoi por primera vez interpretado por Naruto y todavía a pesar de todo este tiempo no me convence del todo, pero la idea es que Masaru Aoi represente todo el potencial oculto de Naruto cuando está dispuesto a cuidar a alguien en su forma más suave, tranquila y afable, espero que en los próximos capítulos este punto se deje ver mejor y si me dicen que opinan de toda esta locura estaré muy feliz

Hasta el próximo cap!


	10. Ramen después de un arduo día de trabajo

Aquí les dejo caer otro capítulo! Espero lo disfruten :)

**********Capítulo 10: Ramen después de un arduo día de trabajo*******

Cuando por fin Kami le regaló la voluntad para dejar de reír, decidió llamar a Tenten. Por suerte sabía casi todos los números de sus conocidos de memoria y la novia de su primo estaba pasando muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Por súplicas de él, quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente después que Hinata saliera del trabajo.

Tenten se mantuvo callada en el camino y no comentó nada hasta llegar a casa, Hinata agradeció internamente que sus clases de arco y flecha la hubieran dejado agotada y sin ganas para preguntarle que había hecho en el día.

Al llegar a su departamento se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar a su primo practicando karate con Lee-san, el momento perfecto para escaparse a su cama, con una cena apropiada para su estómago.

Gozó de una buena noche, que no tenía hace ya demasiado tiempo, una noche sin sueños que le perturbasen… hasta que sonó el despertador.

Apagó la alarma, frotándose los ojos con desgana, sentándose pesadamente en la cama mientras bostezaba.

Empezaba una nueva semana en la universidad y en su nuevo trabajo en el restaurante.

Hasta ese instante, después de haberse despedido de Kurenai-sensei, todo había sido bastante normal, aunque ya no se quedaría a limpiar el salón como antes acostumbraba.

Por la misma razón no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo tenía de sobra, estaba a unas calles del restaurante y aún le quedaba media hora de sobra, se arrepintió de no haber hablado más tiempo con su maestra, pero ya estaba allí y no se quedaría parada frente al restaurante hasta que pasara el tiempo. Luego recordó quién le había llevado a conseguir ese trabajo, no le haría mal visitar a Kaede-san y darle las gracias.

El tintineo de unas campanitas en la puerta, anunciaron la entrada de la chica a la pequeña tienda, se dirigió con paso lento y sigiloso hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba la anciana como había supuesto, que la saludó con una radiante sonrisa que ella devolvió a través de su escondido rostro.

\- Vengo a darle las gracias- le dijo de forma calmada. La señora levantó una ceja mostrando su desconcierto y ella continuó hablando –Cuando me recomendó el restaurante que está aquí frente conseguí un excelente trabajo- explicó inspeccionando la estantería donde antes se encontraba su pequeño caballito feroz.- Pareces más tranquila hoy, me alegro- le dijo mirando la puerta del lugar, cuando las campanitas avisaron la entrada de otro cliente. Hinata dio la vuelta disimuladamente para ver quien era la persona que entraba en tan poco concurrida tienda, se quedó de piedra al ver quien era.

\- ¡Konichiwa Kaede-obachan!- gritó a los cuatro vientos un rubio – Konichiwa Naruto-kun- respondió la anciana riendo en su fuero interno por la expresión de la peliazul al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

Naruto había llegado un poco antes para visitar a la anciana y para dejar donde el viejo su atuendo de _Aoi-san._ Este le había anticipado sobre su nueva compañera de trabajo, dudaba que esa chica durara más que las otras.

Ahora que se fijaba la anciana estaba mirando un punto detrás de él de una manera bastante extraña, el chico se dio vuelta para ver a una joven más o menos de su edad, de espalda, mirando una estantería, volvió su vista a la anciana, para ver como esta inclinaba levemente la comisura de sus labios sonriendo burlonamente, tosió y con retintín le dirigió la palabra a la chica que estaba mirando –Si estás buscando el caballo que estaba en esa estantería lo tengo aquí- anunció haciendo aparecer encima del mostrador lo que ella estaba buscando. Hinata se dio vuelta sumamente sonrojada – Per…perdone…Kae…Kaede-san…esta…estaba distraída- trató de articular, se puso muy nerviosa al darse cuenta de que Naruto la miraba exhaustivamente. No pudo distinguir como, pero en un parpadeo él se puso a escasos centímetros de ella, con una mano un su mentón, mirando cada detalle de su rostro con expresión interesada. Empezó a sudar de los nervios, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su rostro tapado por sus accesorios estaba totalmente rojo. De repente la anciana habló sacando de sus cavilaciones al rubio –Naruto-kun, ¿conoces a la señorita Hinata?- Podría haber jurado que Kaede-san había dicho eso a propósito.

Naruto enseguida sonrió complacido "Sabía que la había visto en algún lado", pensó mientras le sacaba los lentes de la chica y el jockey de un tirón, cuando hubo terminado, le saludó efusivamente –Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó ignorando la desesperación de ella por recuperar lo que él le había arrebatado –Na…Naruto-kun ¿me…los puedes devolver?- pidió sonrojada.

Naruto levantó una ceja con desconcierto –Pero con esto puesto nadie sabrá quien eres- reclamó aún con las cosas de la chica en sus manos.-Eso es justo lo que quiere Naruto-kun, recuerda que Hinata es muy conocida en Konoha, y según lo que pienso, debe traerle problemas que la reconozcan en la calle- le dijo la anciana. El rubio meditó un momento antes de regresarle sus implementos, de repente se había puesto muy cabizbaja.

Una vez que la ojiperla se hubiera acomodado nuevamente Naruto comenzó a hacerle charla –Hinata, aún no me haz dicho ¿qué haces por aquí?-

\- Tra…trabajo por aquí cerca, empiezo en unos minutos- respondió consultando su reloj pulsera. Naruto mostró una enorme y radiante sonrisa ante este comentario -¡De verdad!, ¡yo también trabajo por aquí!, ¡qué bueno así…-iba a seguir parloteando pero fue interrumpido por la anciana –Naruto-kun no crees que ya deberías irte, vas a llegar tarde- le recordó guardando el tesoro de la chica bajo el mostrador –¡Es cierto! ¡Nos vemos después Hinata!- exclamó y salió corriendo hacia la salida despidiéndose de las dos mujeres con todo entusiasmo, siendo seguido por el sonido de las campanitas.

-Yo también tengo que irme Kaede-san, después del trabajo pasaré…- la mujer le cortó –No te preocupes te guardo tu caballo, ve vas a llegar tarde- le dijo con un tono burlón que la chica no pudo descifrar y con una pequeña reverencia abandonó el local, pensando en la actitud tan extraña y acelerada de Naruto, segundos después de que las campanitas sonaran la anciana estalló a carcajadas

–Vaya sorpresa que se van a llevar a esos dos cuando se enteren de que van a trabajar juntos en Ichiraku-.

…

Hinata entró con pasos calmados dentro del restaurante ya abierto, Teuchi-san apareció al poco tiempo de haber entrado, saludándole con expresión cansada, alegando de un empleado suyo que tenía que sermonear a cada momento para que dejara de ser tan escandaloso.

Le dio un delantal de color verde oscuro, con una tarjeta de identificación a modo de uniforme, le mostró donde estaban los menús, la cocina y el baño para empleados, finalmente le indicó que esperara a los clientes regulares que llegaban por esas horas del día, después desapareció por las puertas de la cocina.

Hasta ahora encontraba que todo era absolutamente normal y tranquilo. Demasiado para su gusto, recordaba las palabras de Teuchi-san. "Ha sido un poco difícil que alguna chica de tu edad acepte este trabajo, no se por qué lo hacen, pero cada vez que lo aceptan renuncian al primer día" un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, debía calmarse, no quería empezar su primer día de trabajo haciéndose malas ideas.

Cuando terminó de optimizar su situación, entró un cliente, un hombre de edad, de unos 50 años, con el cabello blanco y largo puntiagudo tomado en una cola baja, de pequeños ojos negros y se sentó en una de las mesas que miraban a la ventana. De inmediato corrió a atenderlo…grave error.

– Konichiwa señor ¿va a ordenar algo?- saludó con uno de los menús en la mano. El anciano al principio no le prestó atención, miraba un punto invisible por la ventana con expresión seria. A Hinata a primera vista le pareció un hombre sabio, con aires de filósofo en busca de nuevas conclusiones, con miles de conocimientos que compartir a los más inexpertos.

Cambió completamente de opinión cuando el hombre se dio vuelta para mirarle, sonriéndole de la manera más pícara y reduciendo al mínimo la distancia entre los dos –Pero miren que este Teuchi tiene buenos gustos ¿cómo te llamas preciosa?- preguntó cerrando el espacio que Hinata había hecho al tratar de alejarse del anciano –He…bueno yo-

-¡Ah! Así que esta señorita tan tímida se llama Hinata mmm- agregó fijándose en la tarjeta que reposaba en su pecho.- Se…señor ¿va a pedir algo o no?- reclamó empezando a impacientarse por la manía del viejo por mantenerse tan cerca de ella –¡Oh cierto!- soltó sin quitar esa sonrisa pícara de sus labios. Le quitó el menú de la mano y pasó un momento antes de que dijera algo más – Por ahora solo quiero un café y de postre…- pausó tirando el menú a un lado, recogiendo delicadamente la mano de Hinata atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, acrecentando más su sonrisa maliciosa. Podía sentir como sus alientos se rozaban y la mirada del hombre clavada en ella –Te quiero a ti- dijo en un tono absolutamente provocador. Hinata se quedó de piedra con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras un aura negra comenzaba a rodearla "Ya sé por que todas mis antecesoras no pasaron de un día" se dijo a sí misma –Señor no estoy en el menú- susurró entre dientes tratando de escapar de esa tortura.

…

Naruto se sobó su cabeza adolorida por los reclamos del viejo Teuchi, mientras caminaba a su lugar de trabajo, seguro que Ero-sennin ya debía de estar acosando a la empleada nueva, pobre, compadecía a todas las mujeres que pasaban en frente a ojos de Jiraiya.

Vio que no se equivocaba, se fijó en las mesas, y allí estaba el viejo tratando de seducir a la mujer, que lo único que quería era salir corriendo. Escuchaba a lo lejos su débil voz reclamando al anciano de su abuelo que le soltase, pero ahora que lo pensaba esa voz se le hacía muy familiar.

Empezó a acercarse para liberar a la víctima, mientras observaba la figura de ella por detrás. Se inquietó más aún "En algún lado he visto esa retaguardia".

Seguía asimilando las cosas, cuando el viejo de un tirón sentó a la chica en sus piernas y la encarceló entre sus brazos sonriendo pervertidamente –Vamos Hinata-chan no te haré nada – dijo sacándole los lentes que estaba usando, dejando parte de su rostro al descubierto.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco y su mandíbula topo el suelo.

¡Hinata estaba sentada encima de las piernas de Ero-sennin!

…

No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, trataba incesantemente de que ese anciano quitara sus manos traviesas de encima suyo, ya le había advertido repetidas veces que dejara de seducirla antes de que llegaran a esa situación tan incómoda.

Estaba decidida a poner en práctica las técnicas de defensa personal que le había enseñado su primo, pero de la nada apareció un Naruto echando fuego por la boca que partió corriendo en su dirección, le dio un fuerte puñetazo al anciano en pleno rostro y la tomó con su brazo derecho por la cintura antes de que cayera con el anciano, en un abrazo un tanto posesivo, mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusador al viejo patas arriba.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Ero-senin?!-

Al principio se preocupó por el estado del hombre que yacía en el suelo, el golpe parecía haber sido muy duro, todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Naruto la estaba apretando muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, cuando lo hizo enrojeció hasta dar envidia a un tomate maduro.

El viejo pervertido, que Naruto había llamado Ero-sennin, se paró como si nada, imitando al rubio apuntándole con el dedo alegándole a gritos - ¡¿Eso debería preguntarte yo?! ¡Nunca antes te habías molestado de esa manera! ¡Además ya te he dicho que no me llames así, me llamo Jiraiya Ji-rai-ya!- hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire, en la cual Hinata se dio cuenta lo conocido que se le hacía el viejo ¿dónde lo había visto? – ¡Soy tu abuelo y merezco un mínimo de respeto! Aparte… de repente cambió de postura se irguió completamente, luciendo su porte con soberbia y exclamó fuertemente en un mini discurso mientras hacía poses exageradas –¡Yo soy Jiraiya sanin el escritor más reconocido de todo Konoha! ¡Todos me adoran y me respetan!... ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS!- le reclamó histéricamente.

\- ¡HINATA ES AMIGA MÍA Y TIENES QUE RESPETARLA TAMBIÉN!- contraatacó.

Al mencionar esto último Jiraiya levantó una ceja observando detenidamente a Hinata, luego le advirtió con sorna – Bueno si no sueltas a tu a-mi-ga la vas aterminar asfixiando - finalizó sentándose nuevamente.

Naruto no entendió a lo que se refería su abuelo, hasta que dirigió la vista a la chica que apretaba fuertemente contra sí, sin dejarle respirar. La soltó de inmediato.

\- ¡Perdón Hinata! ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras ella aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, haciendo desvanecer el color azul de su rostro por la falta de oxígeno – Si…no…no es nada- respondió jadeando. Después de este espectáculo Jiraiya rompió a reír –Esta juventud es tan ingenua- comentó con burlón. -¿Qué diría Minato?- Naruto solo torció la boca balbuceando algunos improperios, mirando en otra dirección.

\- En…entonces usted…es Jiraiya-sensei- tartamudeo Hinata, acercándose un paso hacia el viejo pervertido. Este le miró intrigado y asintió con la cabeza.

La chica dejó escapar un alarido de sorpresa - ¡Usted es el que le hace clases de literatura a mi primo Neji!- exclamó sorprendida. Su primo siempre hablaba de Jiraiya como una persona culta, pero de modales poco adecuados para una persona de su edad. Ella había pensado que exageraba, ahora se daba cuenta sobre cuantas otras cosas podría estar equivocada -¿Te refieres a Neji Hyuga?- Hinata asintió a lo que Jiraiya respondió entre nervioso e impresionado –Así que…¿tú eres su prima Hyuga Hinata?- ella volvió a asentir poniéndose los lentes por si las dudas, tornándose nuevamente cabizbaja a los ojos del rubio.

Naruto pensaba que ahora que sabía quien era la chica que había estado intentando cortejar se disculparía por ser un idiota pero…

-¡Qué sorpresa! Neji ya me había hablado de ti, pero nunca creí que tuvieras tal delante…-

-¡NO DIGAS NI UNA COSA MÁS VIEJO DECRÉPITO!- cortó Naruto poniéndose delante de una confundida Hinata que no había escuchado por completo la frase. –Bueno ¿dónde está mi café?- reclamó el anciano y la chica corrió a la cocina disculpándose, dejando a los parientes a solas.

Iba a seguir alegando por la ineptitud de Jiraiya, pero al ver su rostro sonriente y optimista cerró la boca estupefacto –Tranquilo ya me di cuenta que es la chica de que me hablaste, no haré nada más que te moleste- dijo guiñándole un ojo. El rubio quedó patidifuso, era la primera vez que Ero-sennin se portaba tan comprensivo y obediente –Gracias- le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo la borró rápidamente de su rostro remplazándole por una mueca de disgusto –¿Me puedes hacer otro favor?- pidió causándole extrañeza al viejo, rara vez Naruto se ponía serio –Dime-

\- Nunca le llames por su apellido- soltó con expresión seria.

Jiraiya le miró sin entender y Naruto continuó explicándole –Aún no se por qué, pero siempre que lo hacen se comporta de manera extraña, como si no le gustara- explicó mirando de reojo hacia la dirección donde antes había desaparecido la peliazul.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes- asintió sonriéndole con complicidad

En eso la nombrada apareció con la taza de café cerrando la conversación.

De repente la atmósfera del ambiente se había tornado tensa, sin más temas por las cuales discutir. Hinata estaba ocupada dando las gracias internamente. La repentina aparición de Naruto parecía haber apagado los deseos de Jiraiya por su persona, ahora tomaba tranquilamente su taza de café, brindándole unas cuantas miradas tontas a Naruto. No entendía por que, pero cada vez que eso pasaba el rubio fruncía el ceño y sonrojado miraba a otra dirección, el silencio y sus observaciones minuciosas fueron interrumpidas por su jefe.

\- ¡Oh Naruto! veo que ya conociste a tu nueva compañera de trabajo- comentó, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas a la peliazul en su espalda. Jiraiya soltó una risita ahogada anticipando los hechos.

Los dos tardaron unos segundos en procesar la información, el primero en hablar fue… obviamente Naruto -¿¡Queeeeeeeeee!?- no sabía si reír o llorar.

Reír por: 1º Sus planes serían mucho más fáciles de llevar a cabo si Hinata pasaba más tiempo con él.

2º Su jornada en Ichiraku sería mucho menos aburrida y monótona si tenía alguien con quien pasar el rato, ¡si era con Hinata mejor! Era muy agradable conversar con ella.

Y 3º Por fin…alguien que lo acompañara a comer ramen después del trabajo.

Llorar por: 1º Sería un poco difícil transformarse en Aoi, sin que Hinata no se diera cuenta.

Y 2º Tendría que tener un ojo siempre pegado en el pervertido de su abuelo, es cierto que había prometido no molestar, pero con ero-senin nunca se sabe.

Finalmente le ganó el entusiasmo por tener a Hinata la mayor parte de la semana con él. -¡Eso es fantástico Hinata!- festejó acercándose a la chica, que no movió ni un pelo desde que se dio a conocer la noticia -¿Hinata? ¿Te sientes bien? estás muy roja ¿Ah Hinata?- Le miró extrañado, parecía que ni respiraba.

" Na…Naru…Naruto-kun trabajará conmigo" pensaba mientras el tono rojizo de su rostro se volvía incandescente "Esto es más de lo que puedo soportar" luego calló inconsciente al suelo, echando humo por las orejas.

Minutos después, Naruto junto al viejo Teuchi se encontraban tratando de reanimar a la joven caída, siendo observados por un entretenido Jiraiya.

\- Bueno yo me voy- dijo dejando el dinero del café encima de la mesa.-¿No nos quieres ayudar?- bufó molesto su nieto lanzándole una mirada de odio. Jiraiya le devolvió la mirada desde la puerta del establecimiento, y después sonrió socarronamente –No, tú te las puedes arreglar solo… bueno diviértete con tu querida amiga a continuación salió disparado rompiendo en carcajadas.

Naruto respiró profundamente, ¿cómo podía ese viejo saber tanto y ser tan infantil y cachondo a la vez?

Buena pregunta.

…

Después de un buen rato tratando de convencer al viejo de que ese tipo de reacciones en la chica eran normales, logró despertarla sin hacerla caer nuevamente. Una de las tantas cosas de las que se había dado cuenta en esos días, era que Hinata la mayoría de las veces se desmayaba cuando él se ponía a una distancia mínima de ella. Hace tiempo que ya estaba preguntándose del por que de esa extraña reacción, hasta llegó a considerar que su aroma no fuese el adecuado, lo descartó de inmediato riendo a lo bajo.

Justo después de despertar con la imagen asimilada de quien trabajaría con ella y dejarle claro a Naruto que se encontraba bien, llegó la oleada de clientes de la que hablaba Teuchi-san. Como su deber y pidiendo permiso fue a atenderlos dejando solos a Naruto y a Teuchi, que al ver ese comportamiento tan responsable dejó resbalar por su mejilla una lágrima de satisfacción –Esa niña es un ángel caído del cielo- exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas, ahora abundantes, luego miró con despecho al joven rubio a su lado que miraba a la chica como si nada -¡Tú ve a ayudarle!-

\- ¡si viejo!- respondió saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, atendiendo a los recién llegados.

…

-Konichiwa, ¿que se les ofrece?- sentía los ojos de Naruto clavados en su espalda mientras atendía esa feliz pareja que no paraba de mimarse.

La chica fue la que le respondió entre risas y más mimos de su supuesto novio –Bueno solo quiero un té verde y dos raciones de dangos- esa sensación en su espalda se hacía cada vez más incómoda, por suerte cuando llevaba la orden a la cocina y echó una miradita al rubio, este desvió su mirada y llevó un reluciente plato de yakisoba a la mesa 4.

Suspiró aliviada, Naruto no le hacía las cosas fáciles, tenía que acostumbrarse aún a la idea de ver a Naruto casi todos los días.

Hinata parecía bastante concentrada en su labor, no podía evitar vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos y al parecer ella ya se había percatado de aquello. Siempre había imaginado que cuando alguien llegara para acompañarlo en el trabajo su estadía sería menos tediosa, pero ahora no sabía muy bien que pensar. Era cierto que ahora tenía alguien con quien conversar a gusto, pero por más que quisiera dirigirle la palabra, Hinata se movía de aquí para allá sin detenerse ni un segundo y por más que buscara su oportunidad para acercarse, sin que el viejo le reclamase de holgazán no encontraba ninguna "Que fastidio"

-¡He Naruto!- Giró en su posición para ver quien le llamaba, se topó con un par de ojos verdes que le saludaban desde una mesa con un inusual buen ánimo. Enseguida fue a saludar -Sakura-chan ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó devolviendo el saludo.

\- ¿Cómo que para que vengo? No seas mal educado y saluda a Tenten que me dio la noticia-

Naruto no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ten-Ten a un lado de Sakura hasta ese momento – ¡Tenten perdona no te había visto!- habló avergonzado rascándose la nuca. Ella rió con ganas –Tú nunca cambias-

Sakura interrumpió la conversación, reclamando ansiosa con una mirada pícara - Dinos de una vez ¿dónde está esa suertuda?- Naruto le miró confuso –¿De qué hablas?- Tenten volvió a tomar la palabra, mientras Sakura miraba en todas direcciones buscando algo –Conversando con Sakura esta mañana, le conté que hoy visitaría a Hinata en su nuevo trabajo y ella se ofreció a acompañarme, cuando le dije la dirección se emocionó mucho, casi me deja sorda, después de que se calmara me dijo que también tú trabajabas aquí- le dijo mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

-Vamos dime donde está, tratamos de pillarla en vilo mientras trabaja y darle la sorpresa, pero hemos estado aquí más de 15 minutos y aún veo ni siquiera un mechón azul- reclamó ya desesperada la pelirrosa, mirando de forma asesina a Naruto, que no dudo ni un momento en acceder a la petición.

Después de unos segundos de buscar un jockey entre la gente la encontró dejando una orden dangos a la pareja de la mesa 2 - ¡Hinata ven aquí!- llamó

Un momento después la chica se encontraba a su lado -¿Q…qué pasa Naruto-kun?- Se notaba que seguía con la cabeza en el trabajo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Sakura y Ten-Ten la miraban aguantándose la risa. Él también rió y tomándola de los hombros la puso frente a las dos mujeres, que al ver su cara de sorpresa al no esperar verlas en ese lugar, dejaron escapar sus risas, saludándola animadamente alegando que con todo lo que tenía encima no la habían reconocido. Naruto enseguida hizo una nota mental: Decirle a Sakura-chan que no mencionara nunca más la apariencia de la chica. Cada vez que lo hacían Hinata bajaba su vista al suelo y encogía los hombros, para él claramente disgustada. Debía deshacerse de esas gafas sea como sea, hasta a él le empezaban a molestar.

-¡Tenten-chan, Sakura-san! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, una vez que los cotorreos de esas dos hubiesen cesado.- ¡Cómo que por qué estamos aquí! ¡Venimos a felicitarte!- gritó Sakura casi ofendida y Tenten asintió afirmando.

\- Y también vine a sacarte en cara un par de cosas- dijo mirando de reojo a un metido Naruto a un lado de ella. Estaba a punto de echarlo a golpes cuando Teuchi se le adelantó - ¡NARUTO DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y TRABAJA!- amenazó, apareciendo de la nada detrás de él, con cuchara de palo en mano y el rubio escapó una vez más decepcionado por no poder quedarse a escuchar. Sin embargo esto fue perfecto para las dos mujeres que visitaban a la peliazul.

Hinata se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando vio la mirada acusadora de Sakura encima de ella y captó la indirecta que le había lanzado antes cuando Naruto estaba entre las dos, quiso salir corriendo antes de que empezaran a llover las preguntas… no alcanzó a decir nada – Mira picarona, ni a mí se me había ocurrido, llegar a parar justo donde trabaja Naruto, qué suerte la tuya ¿eh?- soltó en sarcasmo dándole pequeños codazos –N…no…No sé de qué hablas…sa…Sakura-san…y…yo…no supe que Naruto-kun trabajaba aquí hasta hoy- trató de defenderse más la pelirrosa siguió molestándola risueña – Di lo que quieras Hinata pero tu sonrojo te delata- dijo mientras señalaba sus mejillas y Hinata se tapó el rostro con las manos -¡Sakura-san!- le gritó apenada al ver que la ojijade no pensaba detener su lista de argumentos - Además algún día Naruto tendría que caer en Ichiraku ramen- Por este último comentario la morena no pudo evitar soltar una risa, se arrepintió al ver el rostro de Hinata, no parecía estar disfrutando para nada esa conversación, más bien parecía impactada –Sakura deja de molestarla ya está bien por hoy- le sugirió indicando discretamente a la cohibida chica, ella entendió al instante al verla tan desanimada de pronto y cerró la boca –En…entonces este lugar…¿es el Ichiraku que ustedes visitaban después de clases?- se sintió desfallecer y revivir al mismo tiempo cuando Sakura asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Nunca pensó en su vida que conocería ese lugar, se lo había imaginado un millar de veces, cuando su primo le contaba todas las leyendas que vivía los novatos en ese pequeño puesto de ramen al que Naruto los llevaba arrastrando todos los días para comer su preciado ramen. Otro millar de veces le hubiera gustado ir con sus compañeros y vivir en carne propia todas las aventuras que le relataban.

Nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ir, era una de las tantas cosas por las cuales maldecía ser hija de una familia tan reconocida, ¿qué tenía de indecoroso salir con sus compañeros de escuela a comer fideos? Aún no lo entendía, sin embargo hoy se encontraba trabajando en ese mismo Ichiraku.

-M…Me parecía haber oído de Neji-kun…q…que este lugar no era tan grande- cuestionó observando las paredes del local con una sonrisa amarga.

-Lo era- comentó Sakura- pero con el tiempo Teuchi-san obtuvo más recursos con los que pudo ampliar el local. Ha crecido muy rápido-

\- Ya…ya veo-

En eso se produjo un profundo silencio en que Hinata se sumergió en sus pensamientos, mientras Tenten decidió que ya era hora de decir por que estaban en realidad allí –Sakura- le llamó murmurando por lo bajo -¿Qué ocurre?- Tenten le hizo una señal para que se acercase y le habló al oído -¿No crees que ya deberíamos decirle?- Sakura saltó en su silla y precipitadamente se separó de Tenten y se giró hacia Hinata - ¡es cierto!¡AL GRANO!- profirió tan entusiasmada que Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Que le ocurre" pensó al verla tan feliz.

-Hinata, mañana vamos a salir las cuatro. Yo Tenten, Ino-cerda y Temari para celebrar tu éxito futuro en Ichiraku- siguió celebrando con una brillante sonrisa. Pensó que lo mejor en ese momento sería poner en práctica una maniobra evasiva. La idea de Sakura e Ino, juntas, celebrando en su honor la hacía ponerse nerviosa -¿Pe…pero a qué hora?- desgraciadamente se había olvidado de la presencia de Tenten –me dijiste que mañana salías más temprano que de costumbre y que no tenías planes, así que pensé que lo mejor sería invitarte a salir para que no te quedes encerrada con el amargado de Neji sin más remedio que ponerte a estudiar ¿qué dices?- sabía que no tenía que haberle hablado de su horario de trabajo a ella, como hubiera querido en ese momento que se la tragara la tierra –Esto…yo…-

\- ¡Ni una palabra más está decidido!- le interrumpió Sakura –Vas a ver como la vas a pasar de maravilla con nosotras-

Ya no había marcha atrás, se sentiría culpable si se negase – y… ¿qué planean hacer?- preguntó implorando que no fuese lo que ella creía. Tenten dispuesta a contestarle se apresuró a abrir la boca con un brillo deslumbrante en sus ojos que ya había visto innumerables veces, sin embargo, antes de que soltara sus palabras llenas de emoción, Sakura le tapó la boca y le regaló una fugaz advertencia con su verde mirada, después se dirigió a ella riendo nerviosamente -¡Es una sorpresa!- farfulló aún con su mano tapando la boca de Tenten. Pudo ver cierto tono de desilusión en los ojos de la morena, podría jurar que se mordía a lengua para no decir nada acerca de la gran sorpresa que le tenían preparada. Suspiró – Supongo que tendré que esperar- torció los labios en lo que se supone debió haber sido una sonrisa ansiosa.

La novia de su primo a veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña cuando se trataba de salir de compras y siempre que la acompañaba terminaba siendo la muñeca a la cual debía vestir, predecía que la emoción en sus ojos no se debía a otra razón.

Después de un rato más de risas la castaña y la pelirrosa la invitaron a comer ya que había llegado su medio tiempo. Le hubiera gustado invitar a Naruto pero no le encontró por ningún lado, él debía ya de haberse ido.

Volvió justo en el momento cúlmine del día, no pensaba que ese mar de gente hubiera sido tan grande, se le hacía difícil mantener un ritmo lo suficientemente rápido para que la clientela no empezara a protestar por la demora, para colmo no veía a Naruto en ningún lado "¿Dónde se habrá metido?"

…

El baño para empleados era el lugar más silencioso de Ichiraku, las luces estaban apagadas, y la ventana entreabierta dejaba colarse la suave brisa de la tarde, si no fuera por el barullo que provenía del salón comedor, se podría decir que era un lugar hasta agradable y de una atmósfera pacífica y limpia.

-¡Te digo que lo necesito hoy! ¡Te cuesta mucho poner tu culo en tu maldito camión y conducir hasta aquí!-

Bueno quizás no tanto, Naruto negociaba algo exaltado por teléfono, sentado dentro de uno de los cubículos, alterando un poco la pacífica atmósfera.

-¡No, este asunto es más corto te demorarás menos de 10 minutos!...

¡Me importa un carajo si le quieres mostrar esa basura o no, solo quiero que traigas tu puto artesanal contigo y le ayudes con lo que te dije!- corrijo rompiendo completamente con la pacífica atmósfera.

\- Esta bien perdón, no vuelvo a insultar tu trabajo, gracias te veré más tarde- colgó y salió eufórico del cubículo donde antes se encontraba, se lavó la cara tratando de deshacerse del repentino enfado que le había invadido, poco le sirvió negociar en el cálido ambiente del baño. Se la había pasado negociando hasta su tiempo libre y estaba muerto de hambre, pero no hubo remedio. Se hubiera quedado más tiempo, pero la voz del viejo buscándole le hizo correr a trabajar.

-¡NARUTO-BAKA o ayudas a Hinata o me consigo alguien más que lo haga!-

-¡Sí viejo!-

…

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran invocado, ante sus ojos apareció un alterado Naruto apresurado por tomar la orden de las personas que empezaban a disgustarse por la demora.

Sintió de nuevo su mirada clavándose en su espalda y por reflejo y sin pensarlo realmente, se dio la vuelta para toparse directamente con sus orbes azules, se sonrojó intensamente cuando Naruto le sonrió alzando los pulgares y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para continuar con su trabajo. La chica quinceañera que estaba atendiendo, miró su rostro sonrojado sonriéndole con ternura y luego miró detrás de ella hacia Naruto – Parece que ustedes dos se llevan bien- le dijo la pequeña trigueña guiñándole el ojo.

Una vez más en esa tarde quiso que se la tragara la tierra y desaparecer por mucho tiempo "Hasta las adolescentes me molestan".

…

La oleada de clientes ya se había acabado y todo ese agotado día estaba llegando su fin, poco a poco se acercaba la hora de cerrar y parecía que ya no iban a llegar más personas. Naruto estaba cada vez más ansioso y Hinata más cansada.

La puerta se abrió y entró un solitario hombre de capucha con un pequeño bulto bajo el brazo y una mochila en la espalda, que se apresuró a sentarse en la primera silla que encontró con aspecto cansino. Naruto lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- Koban wa señor ¿qué desea?- se adelantó la peliazul.

El hombre levantó la vista suspirando fuertemente con cansancio, pero al verle la cara cambió su expresión a una de regocijo –Que me reconozcas Hinata-san y un golpe al baka de Naruto por favor- fue lo que respondió.

Hinata quedó patidifusa "¿Lo conozco?" con cuidado y minuciosamente observó su maquillado rostro ¿qué otra persona que conociera se pintaba rayas moradas en toda la cara? Le delató impresionada -¿Kankuro-san?- el aludido asintió y después miró a un costado –Debo reconocer que tenías razón, Hinata necesita un poco de mi equipo, pero aún así la cita que tienes con mi puño no la voy a cancelar a no ser que ocurra algo mejor- le dijo al rubio levantando discretamente su mano derecha.

Hinata hizo oscilar su mirada entre Naruto y Kankuro visiblemente confundida ¿de qué equipo era del que estaba hablando?

Naruto le respondió rascándose la nuca algo nervioso, acercándose a la chica –Desde la primera vez que te vi con las gafas me dio la impresión de que no estabas muy cómoda, y supe que Kankuro podría ayudarte para que la gente no te reconociera sin esconderte tanto- explicó y sin darle tiempo de protestar le sacó las gafas.

Una vez que hubo escuchado la explicación se volteó para ver al sonriente Kankuro que seguía sentado frente a ella ¿cómo podría ayudarle?, ella ya había intentando de tantas formas que se le hacía casi imposible. Y por lo que sabía Kankuro era director teatral, le complicaba más aún imaginárselo.

Él pareció leer ese escepticismo –No te preocupes, te aseguro que cuando saque el equipo de mi mochila, no tendrás nunca más que cargar con esto- aseguró orgulloso y tomando las gafas que aún seguían en las manos de Naruto. Las partió en dos.

Casi le da un ataque, pero al ver la seguridad en los rostros de sus acompañantes decidió seguirles la corriente.- Pero antes…- Naruto frunció el ceño mientras Kankuro desenvolvía el bulto que antes había estado bajo su brazo –Quiero volver a viejos tiempos Hinata-san y pedir tu opinión de mi última obra- en cambio Hinata sonrió ampliamente, cuando el hombre desenvolvió por completo la pequeña marioneta

\- ¿De qué está hablando Hinata?- profirió casi en un gruñido.

La peliazul respondió casi por inercia examinando la pequeña figura totalmente concentrada –Hubo un corto tiempo en el que Kankuro-san estudió en la misma universidad que yo, él opinaba acerca de mis obras con sinceridad y sus comentarios me eran muy constructivos, a cambio yo le ayudaba con sus marionetas- decía mientras giraba entre sus manos la pequeña escultura, después levantó la cabeza mirando seriamente a Kankuro que le sonrió altanero.

\- Sanshōo- fue lo único que dijo y la chica compartió su sonrisa aunque cansada –Así que la bautizaste "Salamandra" sigues usando abstracción. El mismo tema que Karasu y Kurorai- comentó, devolviéndole la figura al complacido Kankuro ante los ojos desorbitados de Naruto "¿De qué demonios está hablando? ¿Le gustó esa cosa?" –Me alegra que me hayas consultado, me gusta como las haces, se nota que eres muy minucioso-

El marionetista miró de refilón al asombrado Naruto, rió por lo bajo - ¡En serio! Hace un rato Naruto me estaba diciendo que todo mi trabajo era basura- dijo burlón.

Golpe bajo "Maldito Kankuro"

Hinata no pareció molestarse pero aún así ignoró este último hecho y siguió conversando – Bueno cada persona tiene sus propios gustos-

Sintió como si el suelo bajo sus pies hubiese desaparecido. Secó su cerebro pensando que podría haber dicho para que esa aura hostil alrededor de la chica desapareciera, pero lo único que logró sacar, fueron monosílabos.

Maldijo al cara pintada cuando vio como trataba de aguantarse la risa

"Esto es mejor que la patada en las pelotas que le pensaba dar kukuku"

Finalmente se tragó sus risas, guardó a Sanshōo y puso encima de su mesa la mochila que cargaba en la espalda, captando la atención de los dos.

Hundió todo su brazo derecho hasta el hombro, hurgando dentro de la enorme mochila – ¿Usabas esas gafas porque la gente te reconoce por tus ojos no?-preguntó sacando una pequeña cajita. Hinata asintió con timidez

-Pruébate estos y pídele a tu jefe que te cambie el nombre de la tarjeta de identificación y te aseguro que nadie más te molestara – le indicó extendiéndole la cajita.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber que había en la cajita que tenía en sus manos. Aunque no cambiaba mucho el concepto de esconder sus ojos y su identidad que era lo que más odiaba, los lentes de contacto le serían muy útiles.

No más gafas oscuras.

\- Los que te conocen mejor, no dudarán sobre si eres tú o no, pero los que no te conocen no podrán acercarse a ti sin hacer el ridículo, así que estos son lo mejor para ti- siguió explicando

Tuvo que reflexionar esto último, si era verdad lo que había dicho, no habrían tantas manadas de fans, ya que no la descubrirían tan a menudo "No más fans" se repitió como acostumbrándose a la idea.

Minutos después Naruto separaba a Kankuro de Hinata, que lo había abrazado efusivamente olvidando su timidez dando mil gracias por los lentes de contacto. "Genial, la idea fue mía y le agradece a él"

…

Naruto cerraba las puertas de Ichiraku mientras Hinata pedía permiso al viejo Teuchi para cambiar su identificación.

El día por fin había terminado y había llegado su hora preferida del día. Se relamió los labios dirigiéndose a la cocina.

¿Cuantas veces más se vería en la misma situación? Recién se había puesto los lentes de contacto que le había prestado Kankuro-san y Naruto la estaba mirando como si tuviera una mancha en la cara, claro tratando de no aparentar que no lo hacía en realidad.

Suspiró repetidas veces y en su fuero interno se dio palabras de aliento tratando de calmarse, no quería desmayarse otra vez.

Aún recordaba como el rubio que estaba sentado junto a ella en la mesa de la cocina, prácticamente echó a patadas a Kankuro fuera de Ichiraku cuando su jefe le indicó que ya era hora de cerrar. No había entendido el por qué de esa reacción y probablemente nunca entendería, creía haberle visto incluso aliviado cuando se habían quedado solos, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que se había comportado así porque era el último cliente del día. Debía admitir que ella también tenía ganas de descansar.

\- Eh, Hinata- al fin había dejado de mirarle de esa manera tan escrutadora -¿Q…qué su…sucede Na…Naruto-kun?-

Naruto le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas. Sabía que entre las lentillas y las gafas no había mucha diferencia, pero por la reacción de la chica hacia Kankuro, al menos algo debería ser mejor.

Mejor no acordarse de esa situación, no quería que el enojo se le subiera a la cabeza.- Te queda bien el amarillo, no me gustaba en lo más mínimo esas gafas- Se arrepintió de inmediato haberse puesto los lentes de contacto, sabía que su cara debería estar aún más roja que en la mañana. Para colmo ese color amarillo casi ámbar de sus ojos lo único que hacía era destacar más el tono carmín de sus pómulos.-G…gra…gracias- debía tratar calmarse, más de una vez Naruto le haría este tipo de comentarios ahora que se verían más tiempo. Si no se acostumbraba rápidamente acabaría desmayándose todos los días.

Desvió la mirada jugando con sus dedos, para después fijarse en la mujer que reía suavemente a un lado de su jefe.

Ayame, la hija de Teuchi y la que le ayudaba en la cocina, risueña, un ejemplo de femineidad, poseedora de una gran carisma y carácter, se acercó a ella sin dejar de reír –No crees que deberías descansar tus ojos y sacarte ese gorro, estas a salvo aquí, nadie te va a molestar a esta hora- la había conocido en los esporádicos viajes a la cocina que había realizado a lo largo del día.

En seguida había hecho comparaciones, esa mujer castaña y sonriente era el mismo tipo de persona que su padre. Tenía razón, en esa pequeña cocina no tenía de que esconderse.

Toda la presión que acumulaba en sus hombros y espalda desapareció al dejar caer libre su melena y mostrar con total tranquilidad sus ojos. Naruto sonrió, al verle tan relajada.

Ayame sonrió igualmente, desordenando sus cabellos azules –No te vayas a olvidar que te los sacaste cuando salgas a la calle- dijo señalado la cajita – S… ¡Sí!-.

Ya quedaba poco para eso, de hecho, se habría ido hace mucho de no ser por su jefe que la había arrastrado a la cocina. Ya especulaba la razón, un gratificante olor empezaba a llenar todo el lugar, y al parecer provenía de la olla que Teuchi-san revolvía con esmero.

-¡Viejo cuándo vas a tener listo el ramen!- Debía reconocer que a ella también se le hacía agua a la boca, pero Naruto era el más desesperado, escuchaba su estómago rugir cual bestia feroz hambrienta.

Tuvo el presentimiento de que esa vez el anciano reprimió sus ganas de mandarle el cucharón por la cabeza a su desubicado empleado.

\- ¡Ya está listo!- festejó altivo el hombre y Naruto sonrió impaciente extendiendo sus brazos -¡Sale el primer tazón!-

El rubio miró soñador el suculento platillo que cada vez estaba más cerca de su alcance.

Para su desgracia…

\- Buen provecho Hinata hiciste un excelente trabajo- proclamó depositando el plato frente a la chica y nuevamente le desordenó el cabello.

\- ¡Pero viejo!-berreó desilusionado

\- ¡Tú nada Naruto!, no se que te pasó hoy, pero le dejaste casi todo el trabajo a la pobre de Hinata - No pudo aguantar soltar un puchero, el viejo le miró con recelo mientras llenaba otro tazón.

No pudo resistirse, ella no quería ser la razón por la cual Naruto no estuviera satisfecho. Empujó su plato lentamente hasta dejarlo frente sus ojos, él miró extrañado su sonrojado rostro –To…toma y… yo puedo esperar-.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción – ¡Gracias Hinata!- le agradeció y sin esperar empezó a engullir sin ningún cuidado los fideos.

Segundos después otro tazón estaba bajo su nariz –Hinata-chan eres demasiado buena- le recriminó Teuchi una vez más desordenándole el cabello.

Se preguntaba ¿Por qué esos dos se empeñaban en sacudirle la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña?

Ayame rió deduciendo lo que ella se preguntaba internamente.

Cuatro personas padre hija, compañero y compañera de trabajo sentados en la mesa de la cocina del local, en horario inactivo, disfrutando de un tazón de ramen, todos (sobretodo Naruto) a excepción de ella. Nuevas interrogantes cruzaban sus pensamientos, inevitable en ella, que nunca podía para de pensar y analizar las cosas.

Miró a su costado el rubio ya estaba por terminar el primer plato, cuando ella ni siquiera había tomado los palillos, podía ver perfectamente su reflejo en la sopa sin que le estorbasen demasiado los diferentes ingredientes que flotaban sin rumbo fijo.

Levantó su vista de su reflejo, para fijarse en los cocineros comiendo a gusto. Si tuviera que describir esa escena diría que estaba incrustada en un ambiente totalmente cálido y familiar, sin embargo, aunque eso fuera lo primero que se le venía a la mente no se sentía para nada parte de el. Otra pregunta surcó su mente. ¿Sería esto lo que a Naruto le gustaba tanto de Ichiraku?

\- ¡Hinata!- dio un salto en su silla y se giró para ver a Naruto que la había sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos –Come, ¡está bueno dattebayo!- le replicó sonriéndole ampliamente, para volver a devorar su segundo plato.

\- B…bien ¡Itadakimasu!- como si hubiera sido una orden superior comenzó a comer con ganas.

Naruto detuvo su comilona, para observar a la ojiperla – Eh Hinata-dio otro saltito en su asiento ¿cuánto tiempo más tardaría en acostumbrarse a su presencia?-¿Q…qué pasa Na...Naruto-kun?- se atrevió a preguntar jugando con sus dedos.

La poca calma que había podido conservar fue brutalmente acribillada, cuando él le mostró una de esas sonrisas matadoras.

\- Me alegra que estés aquí, ¿sabes? Últimamente no había disfrutado tanto de esta hora del día, no es grato comer ramen en Ichiraku sin compañía- explicó sonriendo.

Bien ya era oficial, esas palabras la habían dejado totalmente catatónica, sin movilidad ni voluntad… Pero había algo que no había entendido del todo.

\- ¿q…qué?-fue lo único que atinó a decir, por suerte el rubio pareció entender su duda –Simplemente extraño el tiempo en que todos los novatos pasábamos tiempo en Ichiraku- sonrió, pero con cierto aire de nostalgia y Hinata abrió los ojos desconcertada.- Aunque ellos dijeran que yo siempre los arrastraba, se que en realidad la pasaban bien. Pero ahora que salimos de esa etapa, es difícil, que nos reunamos aquí y aunque tengo la compañía del viejo no es lo mismo- Hizo una pausa para terminar con el segundo tazón y luego continuó explicando – ¡Por eso me alegra que estés aquí Hinata!- Señaló levantando su pulgar al más estilo Lee.

Ahora sabía porque a Naruto le gustaba tanto el ramen de Ichiraku, correspondió tímidamente la sonrisa que le regaló Naruto, sonrojada al máximo.

-Te…Teuchi-san- respiró hondo, sosegando sus nervios.- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata-chan?- al parecer a nadie en esa mesa le había parecido normal que tomara la palabra, hasta Naruto había parado de comer su tercera ración para escuchar lo que tenía que decir "Maldita timidez" -¿Po…podría guardarme dos raciones para llevar?-.

Por supuesto nadie se lo negó.

…

Kaede soltó sus buenas carcajadas cuando Hinata le recriminó por no haberle dicho que Naruto era su compañero de trabajo y como se había desmayado en plena jornada al enterarse. Lo mismo ocurrió con Naruto a un lado de su compañera, que le alegaba a la anciana por todos los problemas que se pudo haber ahorrado con Ero-sennin si ella hubiera hablado.

Ella por su parte de lo único que se arrepentía en ese momento fue no haber visto con sus propios ojos lo que ellos relataban.

\- ¡Kaede-san!-la anciana de a poco fue callando sus risas por los regaños de la chica - Perdonen Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer- suspiró desapareciendo bajo el mostrador.

Naruto la miró con recelo, poco se creía eso.

\- Aquí está Hinata-chan- llamó la anciana dejando ver el pequeño caballo que tanto la había hechizado.

Naruto inspeccionó la figura con la duda impregnada en el rostro.

Justo cuando ella iba a preguntar por el precio, la anciana hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio – Por ser tu primer día y por haberte causado tantos problemas te lo dejo gratis- le garantizó sonriéndole. Pensaba protestar, pero nuevamente la anciana no le dejó decir palabra –No dejaré que te lo lleves de ningún modo si no aceptas la oferta- reclamó desafiante riendo con sorna.

No le quedó remedio, cuando escuchó las risas de Naruto a su espalda, parecía que Kaede-san era bastante testaruda –Gracias- recibió al animal con su sumo cuidado mientras se preparaba para irse- Creo que ya tengo que irme Kaede-san- La anciana asintió, y ella se giró hacia el rubio –Has…hasta ma…mañana Naruto-kun- él le correspondió sonriéndole con efusividad mientras ella arrancaba por culpa de su timidez.

Los dos la despidieron con la mano cuando sonaron las campanitas.

Naruto no había parado de mirar el caballo que ella se había llevado, hasta que desapareció de su vista, algo le llamaba la atención, cuando se giró para preguntarle a la anciana, esta ya le había cortado nuevamente –Kaede oba…

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que iba a hacer una escultura a tus cualidades?- le dijo con retintín.

Naruto arqueó una ceja procesando lo que insinuaba la anciana, se sonrojó levemente-Pues ella sin saber que estaba basada en ti, le gustó tanto que me convenció y se la guardé hasta hoy- a continuación la mujer rompió en ensordecedoras carcajadas.

…

Le había costado un mundo acabar tan rápido, después de salir de la tienda de la vieja Kaede, que no había parado de burlarse incluso después de que las campanitas de la puerta sonaran con su partida, tuvo arreglarse como loco desesperado para llegar antes que Hinata como Aoi Masaru a la playa.

"Espero haberlo hecho bien", suspiró y prefirió dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado, apenas podía mover músculo y la cabeza le dolía como nunca por los reclamos del viejo Teuchi.

Se sentó en la arena, dejándose apaciguar por el paisaje nocturno, se concentró tanto que no se percató cuando los pies de alguien acercándose a él hicieron crujir la arena.

-Aoi-san- hasta ese momento.

Se dio vuelta para contemplar la benévola figura de Hinata, su rostro sonriente, su cabello recogido dentro de ese jockey y sus ojos casi dorados por los lentes de contacto. Se quedó un momento inmóvil contemplando su rostro y ella se dio un ligero golpe con la palma de su mano en su frente, como si se hubiera dado cuanta de algo importante. Después se sacó las lentillas guardándolas en la cajita que le había dado Kankuro y se sacó el jockey.

-Perdona, me había olvidado que traía todo esto puesto- se excusó sentándose a su lado aún con la escultura del caballo entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar sentirse apenado por lo que le había dicho la anciana Kaede.

Así que desvió la mirada a su rostro, la peliazul se había puesto a contemplar el mar como ya lo habían hecho los dos en ocasiones anteriores, pero ahora se veía ligeramente distinta. Esta vez había cierto brillo en su rostro y sus ojos titilaban. Se dio cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba verla así, segura y feliz, además hace ya mucho tampoco que no veía sus ojos, siempre escondidos bajo algún disfraz – ¿Pasa algo Aoi-san?- le preguntó la chica al darse cuenta como el pelirrojo la miraba fijamente.

El le sonrió satisfecho –Me gustan más como se ven tus ojos que las lentillas- comentó inocente, más Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada –¡Ah es cierto!- se sobresaltó revolviendo algo a su costado.

Naruto se inclinó levemente tratando de ver que era lo que ella sacaba de ese bolso, no lo supo hasta que ella lo puso en sus manos -¿Ramen?- preguntó asombrado, ella asintió con la cabeza disfrutando su reacción y tomando los palillos. – Alguien me dijo hoy que el ramen es mejor cuando se come en compañía-.

Abrió bien grande la boca al escuchar esto último, era como una versión mejorada de lo que él le había tratado de explicar en la cocina de Ichiraku.

Salió de su asombro y tomó los palillos para iniciar carrera, cuando Hinata comenzó a comer tan animadamente como lo habría hecho él.

Se sintió bañado en gloria, cada vez lo tenía más claro.

"Hinata siempre escucha todo lo que digo".

...

Y hasta aquí.

Personalmente me encanta la atmósfera cálida que se crea en este capítulo, a pesar de los momentos de comedia con Jiraiya. (Me reí tanto escribiendo esa parte XD)

La cuestión aquí es que Ichiraku será el lugar destinado a estrechar la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, omitiendo obviamente el hecho de la existencia de Aoi y no me meteré más en eso porque luego hasta yo me enredo. En fin Ichiraku será esencial y ocupará su lugar en los capítulos siguientes.

Les spoileo solamente que la sorpresa que le tienen preparada las chicas a Hinata será otra de esas escenas en las que no puedo evitar desternillarme de la risa contra el teclado haciendole pasar vergüenza a la pobre.

Por alguna razón después de haber releído el cap no puedo evitar soltar que Naruto sigue siendo un idiota y eso que según yo no hizo ninguna estupidez descomunal, en fin luego le haré sufrir igual así que...me callo.

Espero para todo aquel que decida darle una oportunidad a esta historia que tenga un buen momento descubriéndola y disfrutándola al igual que yo al sacarla de mi cabeza y transformarla en palabras :)

Y si alguien siente el impulso de exigirme que libere otro capítulo, porfavor hágalo que siempre estoy flotando entre el quinto universo y la realidad, me ayudarían ... en serio ajajaja

Los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos, me lleno de emoción cada vez que los leo, aunque sean pocos.

Ya no me alargo más. Hasta luego!


End file.
